Les mots qu'il a osés lui dire
by The Man in the Box
Summary: Entrée en Septième année à Poudlard pour Harry. Dès le premier jour, il ne tardera pas à s'attirer les foudres d'un certain professeur de Potions. Foudres qui le feront réfléchir, beaucoup réfléchir sur sa situation. SRHP ou SSHP si vous préférez.
1. Rentrée mouvementée

Bonjour à tous. Je tiens à dire que j'écris cette fanfiction sur un coup de tête et que c'est mon tout premier essai dans la catégorie Harry Potter et je commencerai avec un HP/SR. Dans ma fic je dirai "Rogue" et pas "Snape" parce que je n'aime pas ce nom et qu'ayant lu les livres en français, écrivant en français, j'utilise la version française...

Résumons mon état actuel... Je suis malade à crever, y'a personne à la maison et je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je m'emmerde comme un rat crevé tout sec depuis trois mois lol. J'espère que ma folie due un peu à la fièvre vous plaira même si je n'ai pas prévu que cette fic soit vraiment drôle, enfin bref...

Aussi je tiens compte de certains faits des livres, mais d'autres pas du tout. Nous dirons que Harry est un septième année, que Dumbledore ne meurt pas et que notre bien-aimé Rogue travaille toujours ses potions. Harry ne prépare pas encore intensivement la bataille finale. Excusez-moi mais j'ai du mal à voir un gamin de 17 ans, 1m60 les bras levés tuer le plus grand mage noir qui ait jamais existé x')... Donc on va faire poiroter Voldi encore un petit peu.

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même, donner votre avis dans les deux cas, une review ça fait toujours plais :).  
Ps : Dans la vie réelle, depuis que j'ai poussé mon premier cri et encore sur mon passeport aujourd'hui je suis un MONSIEUR et pas une demoiselle, merci d'en tenir compte, je vois souvent des commentaires qui me sont adressés comme à une fille x')...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Cela faisait sept ans maintenant qu'il avait été admis à Poudlard. Sept ans qu'un vieil homme l'avait sorti du placard dans lequel il vivait pour lui donner l'espoir d'une autre vie, mais aussi le malheur d'une malédiction dont il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais soupçonné l'existence. Sept ans qu'il était devenu "Le Survivant", que tous les regards se tournaient sur son passage et qu'il était "quelqu'un".

Harry était dans le Poudlard Express, entouré de Ron et Hermione avec lesquels il discutait comme à son habitude. Il avait passé ses vacances chez les Weasley, refusant catégoriquement de remettre les pieds chez les Dursley. Hermione était aussi restée un mois avec eux. Harry ne disait pas grand chose, son regard s'était perdu dans la contemplation du paysage qui défilait à côté de lui, il était aussi un peu agacé que les mots de Ron soient coupés toutes les trente secondes par les baisers baveux de la seule fille présente.

Leur arrivée à Poudlard se passa bien et dans le calme, tant et si bien que l'on eut presque oublié que la plus grande guerre du monde Sorcier et de loin la plus importante, se préparait dans l'ombre. Néanmoins, tout paraissait paisible pour le moment et tous en profitaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, sachant que cela ne durerait pas. Toute la soirée se passa bien, à quelques détails près, comme par exemple Peeves qui s'amusait à terrifier les premières années lors de leur arrivée.

Le lendemain fut évidemment beaucoup plus agité. Les couloirs bondés, les élèves hystériques et perdus, McGonagall dans le même état, essayant de gérer la situation et bien d'autres désagréments étaient au rendez-vous. Néanmoins la journée des trois Gryffondors se passa bien, jusqu'à cette dernière heure de cours, où ils devaient rejoindre leur bien-aimé professeur de Potions dans ses charmants cachots. De quoi bousiller en une heure une journée qui s'était si bien passée.

Comme d'habitude, à l'heure exacte où ils devaient entrer, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit avec lenteur, laissant ainsi entrer les Serpentards puis les Gryffondors de septième année. Tous prirent place en silence, face au maître des lieux.

- Ouvrez votre livre à la page trois cent cinquante sept.

Les élèves obéirent dans un silence religieux, durant lequel on entendait uniquement des pages de livres se tourner.

- L'Amortentia ? Vous voulez que nous fassions cette potion ? Mais il nous est impossible d'être en mesure de la faire en tout début de septième année, c'est une Potion de niveau ASPIC, si nous pouvions la faire maintenant nous n'aurions pas besoin de faire encore une année de Potion.

- On ne parle pas alors que le professeur n'a pas donné la parole, encore moins pour dire ce genre de chose. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor Miss Granger. Sachez que si vous n'essayez pas, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment faire cette potion et encore moins les points sur lesquels vous avez besoin de travailler. Sur ce, vous avez une heure.

Après quelques rires de la part des Serpentards, tous se mirent au travail. Harry écarta un peu son chaudron de celui de ses deux amis, sachant que Hermione fulminait même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer, même chose pour Ron qui était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux durant l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était juste le premier jour et ce vieux fou voulait déjà les conduire à la crise de nerfs. Après tout il n'en avait rien à faire et surtout aucune envie de travailler sérieusement un premier jour de cours, encore moins en potions. Après avoir rempli son chaudron d'eau et l'avoir mis sur le feu, il s'amusa à jeter dedans tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, essayant de voir quand est-ce que son chaudron finirait par exploser. Au bout de trente minutes de travail acharné, ses vœux furent exaucés et un bruit de détonation retentit dans les cachots.

- Londu... Potter... Tiens donc...

Harry, le visage noirci, se contenta d'enlever ses lunettes pour les essuyer avant de les remettre sur son nez, constatant que son professeur de Potions examinait sa concoction et que celui-ci semblait être très satisfait.

- Bien Monsieur Potter. Je vois que vous avez pris bien soin de mettre tous les ingrédients possibles et inimaginables dans cette potion, enfin, tous sauf ceux qui devraient faire partie de la composition de l'Amortentia. Pour ce que je qualifierais de sabotage, je retire trente points à Gryffondor.  
- Quoi ? Mais je...  
- Quarante points.  
- Mais...  
- Cinquante points.  
- Mais je...  
- Soixante-dix points ?  
- Tais-toi Harry, tu ne fais qu'aggraver les choses...

Le porteur du nom avait entendu ces paroles murmurées par Hermione qui lui serrait le bras alors qu'elle sentait qu'il allait s'emporter contre leur professeur.

- Bien, il aura fallu cinquante points. Vous resterez après l'heure de cours et vous nettoierez les dégâts que vous avez causés. Sans baguette. Vous pouvez commencer maintenant.

Sur ce, l'homme se retourna, satisfait et parti s'asseoir à son bureau. Lorsque l'heure de cours fut finie, Harry était toujours en train de nettoyer, pestant contre Rogue. Il aurait voulu l'étrangler, le massacrer, le faire souffrir pour l'avoir humilié comme ça.

- Je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi vous êtes encore ici alors que vous pouviez être dehors Monsieur Potter.

Harry sentit un frisson de rage lui parcourir tout le corps. Lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir son professeur, c'en fut trop, il explosa dans une colère noire.

- Oui je sais pourquoi je suis là, parce que vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture de sadique qui aime me voir souffrir uniquement parce que je ressemble physiquement à mon père ! Vous n'êtes jamais allé au-delà des apparences, vous vous êtes toujours borné au fait que parce que je lui ressemble, je suis comme vous le voyez ! Mais je ne suis pas lui ! Il est mort il y a seize ans avec ma mère ! Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai assez souffert pour que vous en rajoutiez une couche ? Je n'ai que dix-sept ans mais j'ai déjà vécu énormément de choses et j'en souffre, je suis un être humain comme les autres ! Je sais que vous vous en fichez puisqu'il semble que votre seule raison de vivre est de faire souffrir et de tyranniser les autres ! Sous prétexte que vous avez une toute petite parcelle de pouvoir, vous pensez avoir le droit de pouvoir pousser tout le monde à bout ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous traiter comme la bouse de Dragon parce que c'est votre désir et votre plaisir !  
- Il suffit...

Coupé dans son élan par la voix tranchante et glaciale de son professeur de Potions, Harry se tut, bien que fou de rage et près à exploser encore une fois. Il vit Rogue planter son regard de jais dans le sien émeraude, sans ciller ni montrer aucune pensée ni émotion. Le professeur se contenta d'avancer vers lui d'un pas extrêmement lent en entamant à son tour sa "plaidoirie".

- Sachez, Monsieur Potter, qu'il me serait très possible de vous faire renvoyer de Poudlard pour vous être adressé à moi de la sorte, autant que pour vos propos que pour votre ton. Mais nous y reviendrons peut-être plus tard. Mais maintenant, laissez-moi vous dire quelques choses que je rêve de vous dire depuis longtemps. Et pour une fois, fermer votre grande bouche et ouvrez vos oreilles. Vous savez, il est vrai que lors de cette fameuse première année où vous nous êtes arrivé, je vous haïssais pour la simple et bonne raison que vous étiez le portrait de votre défunt père, je ne le nierai pas. Mais vous n'avez rien fait pour prouver que vous n'étiez pas comme lui, absolument rien Potter. Donc certes au début je vous méprisais pour votre apparence, mais très rapidement ce ne fut plus du mépris pour l'image de votre père que j'avais, mais pour vous et uniquement vous. Laissez-moi vous poser une question : Vous, pourquoi me haïssez-vous tant ?

Harry se taisait toujours, la voix si lente et froide de Rogue lui glaçait littéralement le sang. Au fur et à mesure que son professeur avançait, lui reculait, les yeux toujours rivés sur Rogue qui continua son discours de la même voix, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre.

- Je vais vous répondre. Parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres. Par cela je veux dire que je ne suis pas comme tous ces petits minables qui rampent à vos pieds et qui vous vénèrent pour votre statut de "Survivant". Vous aimez que l'on vous aime, que l'on vous adule, que l'on vous voie comme Merlin le Père. Cela est plus ou moins compréhensible, mais en contrepartie, Monsieur Potter, vous ne supportez pas que l'on ne vous voie pas comme un héros, que l'on ne se traîne pas à vos pieds, que l'on ne vous vénère pas. Oui cela vous insupporte au plus haut point que l'on dise que vous êtes désagréable ou que l'on ne vous apprécie pas, parce que vous pensez valoir tellement mieux que les autres. Ce n'est pas à moi que vous ferez avaler votre pseudo dégoût de la popularité, vous aimez que l'on vous voie comme un dieu. Regardez la réalité en face. Réfléchissez. Vous verrez que j'ai raison, toutes les personnes que vous détestez, vous les détestez uniquement parce qu'elles ne vous adulent pas, parce qu'elles vous voient comme un sorcier comme les autres et rien de plus, ce n'est même pas parce qu'elles vous ont déjà attaqué ou autre chose, mais juste parce qu'elles ne vous glorifient pas... Au passage, je pense savoir, ou plutôt avoir entendu, que vous dîtes aimer la franchise et que vous demandez l'honnêteté, mais pour ma part, je constate que vous n'acceptez que l'hypocrisie...

Le dos du plus jeune rencontra le mur, il blêmissait tout en entendant chacune des paroles de Rogue qui continuait de l'approcher.

- Certes, je comprends parfaitement que vous ayez souffert, mais cela n'est pas une raison pour vous croire supérieur aux autres. Tout le monde souffre, surtout durant notre époque. Pensez bien Potter qu'il y a des gens qui essaient de s'en sortir et qui ne passent pas leur temps uniquement à s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Ce n'est pas parce que vous croyez être malheureux que tout le monde doit l'être et que vous pouvez vous permettre d'agir comme un petit gamin capricieux. Tout ne gravite pas autour de votre nombril. Mais revenons à vous et moi. Que savez-vous de moi concrètement ? Que savez-vous de ma vie ? Que savez-vous de ce que j'ai fait et ce que je fais ? Que savez-vous ce que j'ai vécu et vis ? Rien ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas du genre à étaler ces choses fâcheuses devant qui veut bien le voir pour me faire passer pour un martyre. Oh, il vient juste de me revenir en mémoire qu'en fait si, vous connaissez deux choses de ma vie et cela se résume à deux petites altercations avec votre père et sa bande. À part ça, absolument rien. Et ce n'est qu'à l'aide de ce dossier accablant que vous vous donnez le droit de m'attaquer ? Je présume que c'est là encore un des droits Divins que vous vous êtes appropriés. Sachez néanmoins que j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses. Sûrement beaucoup trop pour encore pouvoir être atteint par de telles preuves d'immaturité de la part d'un enfant.

Rogue toisait Harry de toute sa hauteur, son ombre dominait le corps de son élève alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Harry était pétrifié, mais continuait de s'obstiner à regarder son professeur dans les yeux, comme pour essayer encore de le défier, en vain. Rogue lui adressa un rapide et affreux rictus avant de se retourner pour se retirer dans ses appartements. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, il lui adressa encore quelques paroles, sans même entamer un geste pour se retourner.

- Avant de partir... Je vais sûrement vous apprendre quelque chose. Saviez-vous comment était Tom Jedusor ? C'était un garçon qui ne cherchait pas à faire le mal, ni le bien d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait choisi, décidé d'être diabolique, tyrannique et cruel, non. Il pensait et pense toujours que le bien et le mal n'existent pas, que c'est plutôt une question de point de vue, et qu'il n'y a que la puissance, le pouvoir.

Le plus jeune était toujours figé, fixant cette silhouette noire devant lui. Avant que la porte ne se referme, Rogue lâcha une dernière phrase.

- Tout comme vous...

Harry sentit un violent frisson glacial courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale à l'écoute de cette dernière phrase. Ses lèvres demeuraient scellées, il avait l'impression d'être sous l'effet d'un Petrificus Totalus, tout en sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le cas. Son cerveau carburait à toute allure. Quelque part, il avait peur, voir même très peur de se rendre compte que Rogue avait raison quelque part. Il était comme en état de choc, la voix et les agissements de Rogue n'étaient pas intimidants parce qu'ils étaient colériques mais au contraire parce qu'ils étaient calmes et d'une froideur extrême, de quoi glacer le sang de n'importe qui. Finalement il se ressaisit, puis partit vers la tour des Gryffondors, essayant de masquer au maximum les effets indésirables que le discours de Rogue avait eu sur lui. Arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Bézoard.

Bien que vexée de n'avoir pu ne serait-ce que commencer à parler, elle le laissa passer. Une fois dans la salle commune, il constata avec soulagement que celle-ci était vide. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme et de se vider la tête. Il ferma donc les yeux, essayant de penser au week-end à Pré-au-lard qui était prévu, à ce que cette nouvelle année scolaire lui réserverait d'autre, il en vint même à penser à Voldemort pour se sortir cette satanée conversation avec son professeur de la tête, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Toujours cette voix, ces mots, ce visage lui revenaient en tête et ça le rendait fou. Malgré tous ses efforts à se sortir cela de l'esprit, rien n'y faisait. La seule chose qui parvint à le sortir de ses pensées fut l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione dans la pièce.

- Harry ! On t'a cherché partout ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? On pensait que tu viendrais nous rejoindre après la retenue que Rogue t'avait donnée, on commençait à s'inquiéter. Harry ?

Le porteur du nom leva la tête à l'appel de son amie. Il se leva pour faire face aux deux autres Gryffondor sans vraiment leur prêter une grande attention.

- Désolé Hermione. J'étais dans mes pensés.  
- Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe t'a fait ?  
- Oh rien de bien méchant Ron, c'est le premier jour donc je pense que s'il commençait déjà avec les retenue du soir, Dumbledore se poserait quelques questions et il pourrait avoir des problèmes.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques secondes entre les trois Gryffondors avant que Harry ne reprenne la parole.

- Est-ce que je suis égoïste ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Capricieux ? Est-ce que je m'occupe tellement de moi même que j'en oublie les autres ?  
- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça mais...  
- Ron ! Et bien, disons que, bon. C'est compréhensible tout ça, après tout tu es le Survivant et tu dois en finir avec Tu-sais-qui donc tu ne peux pas nous consacrer autant d'attention que tu voudrais.  
- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Je vous offre toute mon attention et le temps libre que j'ai, vous ne pouvez pas dire ça !

Les deux autres Gryffondors restèrent interdits devant un Harry qui commençait visiblement à se mettre en colère. Celui-ci partit dans le dortoir des garçons sans ajouter un mot.

- Bien joué Ron !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

De son côté, Harry claqua la porte puis se jeta sur son lit. Comment pouvaient-ils dire qu'il ne leur donnait pas toute l'attention qu'il faudrait ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux, ça devrait leur suffire ! Après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute si tout lui tombait dessus et qu'il devait parfois penser à d'autres choses. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait oublié l'anniversaire de Hermione, juste une fois. Ça lui était juste sorti de la tête, il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus s'il n'avait pas vu l'amour que lui portait Ginny depuis ces cinq dernières années, alors que tout le monde était au courant. Si on ne lui disait pas concrètement il ne pouvait pas deviner ! Bon elle avait fini par trouver quelqu'un d'autre c'était déjà ça. Et puis ce n'était pas non plus sa faute s'il lui avait fallu un mois pour se rendre compte que Ron et Hermione étaient en couple... Si ?

- Oh bon dieu non...

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage. Rogue, oui, Severus Rogue avait raison sur son cas. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y croire. Comment cette créature des cachots pouvait savoir tant de choses sur lui, que lui-même ne savait pas ? Quelle horreur de découvrir les erreurs qu'on était en train de faire beaucoup trop tard... Au moins peut-être que cela pouvait lui permettre de ne plus en commettre ou un peu moins. Mais pour rien au monde il n'avouerait que cette "prise de conscience" venait de son Maître de Potions bien aimé... Ça jamais.

* * *

Voilà, le début de ce petit essai Harry Potter :)! Donnez-moi vos avis et peut-être quelques petites idées. Sur ce, je vais pioncer, je suis crevé, j'ai hâte de voir vos avis, j'en ai bien besoin en bien ou en mal.  
Une review siouplait, pour un malade agonisant dans son lit x').


	2. Prise de conscience

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que la petite altercation entre Rogue et Harry s'était passée. Ce dernier avait (naïvement ?) pensé que les paroles du Maître des Potions quitteraient son esprit après une nuit de sommeil, mais à son plus grand damne, ce fut totalement le contraire. Il ignorait pourquoi mais cette scène se répétait sans cesse dans ses pensées et cela commençait réellement à le fatiguer.

- Bonjour Harry.

En entendant son nom prononcé par une voix légère et fluette, il redressa la tête, pour ensuite faire un bon en arrière sur sa chaise. Luna lui faisait face, encore une fois avec ses énormes lunettes à spirales roses. Il se contenta de répondre sinistrement.

- Bonjour Luna...  
- Tu sais, tu as encore plus de Joncheruines dans la tête que l'année dernière. Tu sais, tu dois faire attention, tu pourrais te faire suivre par un Povrebine à force, c'est un démon au corps velu et à la grosse tête grise dépourvue de poils qui, lorsqu'il est assis, ressemble à un petit caillou. Il est attiré par les hommes et aime les suivre. Il restera dans ton ombre en s'accroupissant dès que l'ombre change de position. Si une personne est suivie plusieurs heures par un Povrebine, elle finit par sombrer dans un état de léthargie et de désespoir. Donc, lorsque tu tomberas à genoux pour te lamenter, il te sautera dessus et te dévorera. Mais ce n'est pas difficile de les faire partir, si tu le vois à temps, donne lui un coup de pied. Tu veux un collier en bouchons de Bièraubeurre ? Ça les fait fuir.

Après quelques secondes où il fixa Luna, celle-ci s'en alla comme si elle n'avait rien dit. Harry eut un frisson, cette fille était vraiment effrayante parfois. Mais là n'était pas la question, il devait trouver une solution pour que les Joncheruines... Non, ses pensées concernant ce que Rogue lui avait dit disparaissent. Quelque peu désespéré, il décida donc d'agir autrement, d'une manière qu'il n'utilisait qu'en dernier recours d'habitude : au lieu de refouler ce discours et d'essayer de l'oublier, il allait y réfléchir.

Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, enfin, cela faisait un moment qu'il commençait vraiment à se préoccuper plus sérieusement de son avenir. Avec Voldemort de nouveau sur pieds il y avait de quoi. Mais il était vrai qu'il avait eu le mauvais réflexe, au lieu de vraiment en parler et de profiter du temps qu'il lui restait et dont il ignorait la durée, il commençait tant à se renfermer sur lui-même qu'il n'avait même pas vu l'évolution des choses se déroulant autour de lui. Harry venait tout juste de se rendre compte d'une chose, que cela pouvait dangereusement devenir à double tranchant, car s'il avait mis un mois à remarquer que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait un pouvoir de déduction assez puissant pour se mesurer à Voldemort et encore moins pour prévoir son attaque.

Ensuite, non, il n'aimait pas être connu. Il aimait qu'on l'apprécie, certes, après tout c'était normal non ? Qui n'aimait pas ça ? Et d'ailleurs, il n'allait pas s'en priver, il avait trop souffert de manque d'affection dans son enfance. Là, Rogue avait été injuste avec lui. Mais c'était vraiment l'impression qu'il donnait aux autres ? Il espérait vraiment que non.

Puis enfin Rogue... Severus Rogue, lui et Harry ne pouvaient vraiment pas se voir en peinture. Néanmoins, cet homme en noir mystérieux lui avait tout de même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois au péril de la sienne. En première année, si Rogue n'avait pas été la, il serait mort, tombé de son balai ensorcelé par Quirrell. En troisième année, Rogue s'était interposé entre lui, Ron, Hermione et Remus transformé en loup-garou. Bien que Remus ait bu une potion Tue-loup, il aurait très bien pu tuer son professeur de Potions en un coup de patte mais Rogue n'avait pas bougé... D'ailleurs, ces deux fois où il l'avait sauvé, le maître des cachots n'avait rien demandé en retour. Normalement, Harry avait deux Dettes de vie envers Rogue, mais celui-ci ne lui avait jamais rien demandé et n'avait jamais fait allusion à ces incidents, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu les retourner contre lui et très facilement l'humilier devant tous les Serpentards. Aussi, Harry se rendait compte avec un soupçon de honte qu'il n'avait même pas dit ne serait-ce que "Merci" à Rogue.

Severus Rogue. Sûrement de loin le plus mystérieux des hommes qu'il connaisse. Personne, même pas Dumbledore lui-même ne savait vraiment qui et de quel côté il était, c'était le vieil homme lui-même qui lui avait avoué cela lors d'un de leurs rendez-vous.

Mettant avec beaucoup de difficulté et de douleur son orgueil de côté, Harry dût s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait de gros efforts pour améliorer ses relations avec Rogue. Les devoirs bâclés ou non rendus, les tests jamais révisés, les potions sabotées, les chaudrons explosés... Et puis pour la communication, c'était véritablement le néant, mais comment voulez-vous discuter avec quelqu'un qui, à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, retire des points à votre maison ? Non, il ne pourrait jamais, ou du moins pas tout de suite, dire à Rogue qu'il était désolé, ça non, c'était vraiment trop dur.

Harry décida donc de monter un petit plan afin de tester la bonne foi de Rogue. Si celui-ci passait le test, Harry mettrait beaucoup d'eau dans son vin, ainsi que tout son orgueil de côté et lui dirait qu'il était désolé pour le comportement qu'il avait eu. Cette pensée donna un frisson de dégoût à Harry, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il voulait, se plier devant Rogue. Mais bon, en contrepartie, si l'homme ne passait pas ce "test", Harry saurait qu'il avait eu raison de A à Z sur la chauve-souris géante des cachots et il s'amuserait avec sa santé mentale jusqu'au dernier jour.

Ce plan était simple, Harry essaierait de faire des efforts en Potions et tenterait de participer parfois en cours. Si Rogue le récompensait avec des notes pour lesquelles – pour une fois il aurait travaillé – et pourquoi pas quelques points pour sa maison ? – Rogue prouverait qu'il avait eu raison sur son cas et Harry irait s'excuser. Encore une fois cette pensée fit vraiment très mal à l'orgueil de mâle du petit brun. Mais si Rogue continuait de le traiter comme un chien, là, Harry saurait que c'était lui qui avait eu raison et là Rogue s'en mordrait les doigts !

Étrangement, après cette petite concertation avec personelle, Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux et plus en paix avec lui même. Il regarda vers la table des professeurs, ou plus précisément, il regarda Rogue. L'homme était comme toujours assis droit sur sa chaise, la tête haute, dans une position parfaite. Son assiette était vide, ses couverts étaient joints et posés sur son plat. Ses mains croisées sur le bord de la table, ses coudes ne la touchant pas, exactement comme le voulait la noblesse. Il regardait droit devant lui. Harry se prit à penser avec un sourire mi-moqueur que peut-être sous ces airs malveillants et ces robes noires, qui sait, il y avait peut-être un cœur qui battait.  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rogue tourna lentement la tête vers Harry pour planter son regard noir et glacial dans le sien.

Ou pas...

- Veracrasse...  
- Quoi ?  
- Oh non, rien Hermione, juste Rogue.  
- Harry fais attention, tu t'emportes trop vite avec lui... Tu sais qu'il peut te causer des problèmes, juste essaie de prendre ton mal en patience, bientôt tu partiras et tu ne le reverras jamais, ne lui laisse pas une chance de gâcher la carrière d'Auror que tu voulais entreprendre. S'il te met un T aux ASPICS, tu risques de ne jamais pouvoir devenir un Auror et tu le sais.  
- Oui, oui, je sais, je sais, ça va… je vais essayer de me contrôler... Mais bon sang, il me sort par les yeux ! Rien qu'en le regardant, j'en peux déjà plus ! Il m'énerve, c'est physique, je peux pas le voir.  
- C'est la même chose pour lui je pense, alors ne lui donne pas une raison de te rabaisser.  
- En même temps je suis d'accord avec Harry, cet abruti adore me mettre des T.

Hermione se tut, retenant de justesse un "si tu travaillais un peu pour changer aussi". Elle regarda à tour de rôle ces deux garçons bourrés d'hormones, puis poussa un soupir pour se plonger dans la lecture d'un des livres qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Ron se pencha vers l'oreille de Harry en voyant la réaction de sa petite amie.

- J'ai jamais compris c'était quoi son problème... Ça dure combien de temps les règles ? Parce que ça devient un peu long là.

Harry ressentit un élan d'empathie et de compréhension envers Hermione. Elle avait raison quand elle disait que Ron était gentil, mais qu'un peu plus de plomb dans la tête ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ah, les garçons... Mais n'en était-il pas un ? Si, mais jamais il ne serait comme ça... Jamais...

Lorsqu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner, Harry prétexta qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir des garçons. En réalité, il alla à la bibliothèque, pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait **(1)** : Ouvrir un livre de Potions pour étudier. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il avait ressenti une certaine gêne et une aussi certaine honte part rapport à cela. Sûrement encore une fois son orgueil de mâle malmené qui commençait à hurler à la mort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il faisait ça "pour" Rogue... Mais en même temps s'il ne le faisait pas, cette vieille chauve-souris des cachots aurait eu raison sur son cas et ce serait pire que tout ! Il voulait prouver sa valeur, mais c'était vraiment difficile d'accepter qu'il faisait ça pour remonter dans l'estime de Rogue, mais il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Essayant d'effacer ce malaise de son esprit, Harry prit une grande inspiration, puis tira des étagères de la bibliothèque une version plus détaillée et plus longue de son livre de Potions de septième année. Il l'ouvrit et commença par la composition des potions. C'était la première fois qu'il lisait un livre sur les Potions, car même, enfin surtout quand Rogue leur disait de lire certaines pages, il ouvrait son livre, mais jamais ses yeux ne s'étaient posés dessus, à par pour regarder brièvement les illustrations.

Étrangement et cela encore pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué, il trouvait ce livre vraiment intéressant. Ces potions étaient bien plus passionnantes qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé, on pouvait faire tant de choses avec. En moins d'une heure, il avait déjà dévoré près de la moitié du livre. Il commençait à comprendre Hermione, les livres magiques lui paraissaient beaucoup plus intéressants que ceux des Moldus, l'étonna. Après tout, avant ce jour-là, pour lui, un bouquin était un bouquin... Comme disait Ron...

- Harry ?!

Le porteur du nom fit un bond sur sa chaise, son cœur battait la chamade, il était tellement pris dans son livre qu'il avait oublié qu'il était dans un lieu public où on pouvait venir le déranger légalement.

- Hermione ! Non mais tu veux ma mort ? Ne refais jamais ça, j'ai cru faire une crise cardiaque !  
- C'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans la bibliothèque... À part quand tu viens avec moi quand je vais déposer mes livres lus... Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

En entendant cette question, Harry eut le réflexe de fermer le livre et de se coucher à moitié dessus pour qu'Hermione ne puisse pas lire le titre.

- Oh ça, rien, un conte sorcier sur les Trolls... Je pense que je vais y aller, je dois toujours prendre mon... manteau.

Sur ce, il se leva à la hâte, cachant toujours soigneusement la première de couverture du livre. Malheureusement pour lui, Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle lui vola le livre des bras et lu le titre. Elle pâlit brusquement et releva des yeux inquiets vers Harry qui se sentait rougir de honte.

- Tu... Tu lis... Un livre... De Potions ?! Mon Dieu Harry, ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce que Rogue t'a dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Ça va, c'est rien, donne moi ça s'il te plaît.  
- Non, réponds d'abord.  
- Donne...

Sous le ton froid de son ami, Hermione rendit le livre, mais continua de parler.

-Harry, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, parle-moi ! Pourquoi tu te renfermes autant ? Tu as des gens autour de toi à qui parler. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu' il se passe.

En entendant les plaintes de son amie, Harry sentit un frisson glacial remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se concentrer ensuite dans son crâne. Ces mots, ils ressemblaient à ce que Rogue avait dit, il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas y croire, il avait eu raison, il se renfermait totalement sans s'en rendre compte.

- Rogue et moi on a parlé...  
- Continue.  
- Il m'a en quelque sorte fait la morale, enfin, plus une leçon de vie. Ça ne m'aurait rien fait normalement mais, je me rends compte que ça m'a fait réfléchir pour la simple et bonne raison que cette pourriture a raison et que ça me bouffe encore plus... Je veux prouver ma valeur, j'en ai marre de me faire traiter comme une bouse de dragon ! Sois gentille Hermione, je ne veux plus en parler et je ne veux pas, que qui que ce soit, soit au courant. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Sous la voix presque suppliante de Harry, elle accepta de garder le silence, néanmoins curieuse et tiraillée par l'envie de savoir ce que Rogue avait bien pu dire à son ami pour qu'il en soit bouleversé à ce point. Après tout, elle était sûre qu'il le lui dirait quand cette histoire serait moins dure pour lui.

- Si tu veux qu'on révise ensemble, viens me voir. En passant Harry, ton manteau est sur ton dos...

Ce dernier ne put empêcher un rire en se rendant compte à quel point il ne savait pas mentir. Il suivit Hermione jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où Ron les attendait. Dumbledore avait eu comme idée sympathique d'accorder aux élèves de sixième et de septième année le droit de rester toute la nuit à Pré-au-lard s'ils le désiraient. Il n'était pas sans savoir que ces derniers temps, tous avaient besoin de décompresser et de profiter de l'avant guerre pour s'amuser du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Leur programme était simple mais leur suffisait. Ils passeraient dans la boutique de "Facéties pour Sorciers Facétieux" de Fred et George, les jumeaux ayant eu la bonne idée d'en ouvrir une à Pré-au-lard, leur commerce commençant à vraiment très bien marcher et à s'étendre. D'ailleurs, les deux roux étant au courant du week-end, prévu à Pré-au-lard, étaient venus pour voir les trois Gryffondors et les quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient du temps où ils étaient eux-mêmes étudiants.

Lorsque les trois amis quittèrent la boutique, les sacs remplis de nouveaux gadgets et les porte-monnaie vides, Fred et George les suivirent, disant qu'ils avaient envie de passer la soirée avec eux aux Trois balais. Celle-ci se passa bien, à part que les deux tornades avaient eu comme jeu de faire boire à Ron et Harry beaucoup de Bièraubeurre... Beaucoup trop... Vraiment beaucoup trop...

****

- Oh ma tête...

Harry venait de se réveiller dans son lit, avec une gueule de bois atroce. Il se redressa doucement, les yeux à moitié fermés sous la souffrance que son crâne lui offrait généreusement. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le lit de son ami : il était vide.

- Ron ?

En guise de réponse, un atroce et douloureux bruit de fracas se fit entendre. Harry se laissa tomber de son lit pour voir d'où provenait le bruit. Il regarda sous le lit de Ron et vit celui-ci allongé avec une marque violette sur le front. Ron s'était sûrement réveillé à l'appel de son nom et ne sachant pas où il était, il s'était redressé en sursaut et sa tête avait violemment heurté le sommier. Harry ressentit soudainement une encore plus vive douleur au niveau du crâne, tant il avait eu mal pour son ami. Après tout le bruit avait vraiment été très impressionnant.

Le brun se redressa et s'appuya sur son lit pour y remonter. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que ses mains, vêtements et draps étaient recouverts de longs et fins poils noirs. Il tenta de se remémorer la nuit précédente, mais rien n'y fit.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire cette nuit-là ?

* * *

**(1) Non, ce n'est pas lire un livre, mais ça s'en rapproche :P. Que je suis méchant et détestable… Muahahah 8D.**

Voilà, deuxième chapitre terminé :), j'espère qu'il vous a plus, à très bientôt.

PS : Il reste des reviews auxquels je n'ai pas encore répondu par un petit message. Je ne vous ai pas oublié, j'ai juste un peu la flemme x).

St Emptois : Je sais, Potter est un sale gosse, c'est vrai j'aurais pu un peu plus parler du fait qu'il avait délibérément saboté la potion. Oui c'est vrai, Rogue aurait put lui passer un savon sur ça aussi mais je n'y avais pas pensé sur le moment, mais je comprends qu'en tant que prof, tu compatisses x)... Merci de ta review à toi aussi, au plaisir de relire tes critiques.

Au plaisir de tous relire vos critiques en fait ;)


	3. Le Povrebine de Harry Potter

Bonjour, bonsoir, voilà la suite de ma fic, qui, je l'espère vous plaira, j'ai décidé de faire ce chapitre d'une traite, parce que je fais la gueule à mon copain, car il s'est foutu de moi. Bon, je raconte parce que ça en fera rire certains, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Donc voilà. J'avoue, ce n'est pas très mature de sauter sur un canapé. Mais cet abruti n'a rien trouvé de mieux à dire "ce n'est pas très prudent", c'est vrai, mais dans la fraction de seconde qui a suivi, je suis tombé et que je me suis frappé la tête contre l'accoudoir... Mais vraiment je l'ai pris en pleine face, j'ai fait un plat facial dessus. Et évidemment, au lieu de m'aider ou de s'inquiéter au moins un tout petit peu, ce taré n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire qu'exploser de rire en disant "Il avait quel goût ?".

Grand moment de solitude...

Je boude donc j'écris un chapitre... Peut-être pas très utile, on verra ce qu'il en sera, mais je pense me venger sur les personnages sans défense... Ahahah!

* * *

- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?  
- Parle pas si fort, ma tête va exploser ! Non je te l'ai dit, je ne me souviens de rien à part qu'on était aux Trois Balais avec Fred et George. Après, le trou noir... Je me souviens de m'être tapé le crâne contre le lit tout à l'heure aussi. Vraiment rien d'autre.

Harry se leva de son lit, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers une petite armoire vissée sur le mur de la chambre. Celle-ci était remplie de bocaux contenant des ingrédients en tout genre, poudres comme racines. Il en prit juste quelques uns, plus un gobelet d'étain vide dans lequel il mélangea le contenu des quelques pots qu'il avait pris. Après avoir fini sa besogne, il prit une gorgée du liquide, qui, vu son expression, était totalement immonde. Il tendit ensuite le gobelet à Ron qui le regarda d'un air très loin d'être enthousiaste.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?  
- Une potion contre la gueule de bois...  
- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as ouvert encore moins de livres de potions que moi dans ta vie et tu veux me faire croire que tu sais faire ça et que ça va marcher ? Je veux pas être cobaye.

Le petit brun sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines durant quelques secondes. Entendre parler de potions et de ce qu'il pouvait faire lui avait mis les nerfs à vif, nerfs déjà à fleur de peau à cause d'une migraine atroce. Il tendit tout de même de plus belle le gobelet à Ron en lui répondant d'une voix qui se voulait menaçante.

- Bois, c'est tout.

Le rouquin se résigna. Après tout, si Harry n'était pas encore mort il pouvait bien essayer de boire, surtout que son mal de crâne devenait de plus en plus insupportable, il ferait tout pour qu'il cesse ou au moins s'atténue. Il but donc d'une traite le liquide, tentant d'imaginer avec difficulté que c'était du jus de citrouille avec de la gelée.

- C'est ignoble, ça a intérêt à marcher au moins un peu ton truc-là...  
- Tais-toi tu veux ? Il est quelle heure ?  
- Dix heures... Il faut qu'on descende pour le petit déjeuner...  
- Est-ce qu'il y a une seconde dans ta vie où tu ne penses pas qu'à la bouffe ?!

Harry sentait qu'il serait d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée et qu'il s'emporterait très facilement. Il se dirigea vers les douches, en prendre une calmerait sûrement ses nerfs et lui remettrait les idées en place. Après une demi-heure sous une eau fraîche, le brun revint calmé et un peu plus éveillé. Dans la chambre, Ron n'avait pas bougé et examinait sans comprendre les longs poils noirs sur son lit. Il les avait oubliés ceux-là.

- Tu sais d'où ça vient ça Harry ?  
- J'allais te le demander. C'est bizarre, Luna me parlait d'une bestiole aux longs poils noirs qui suivait les gens et les rendait dépressifs... Les Povrebines je crois... Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu tort cette fois...

Sans rien ajouter, les deux commencèrent à s'habiller pour descendre. S'ils commençaient à en venir au point de croire les élucubrations douteuses de Luna, c'est que ça n'allait vraiment pas et qu'ils étaient trop fatigués et leur tête trop douloureuse pour continuer une conversation sensée. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, ils furent soulagés de sentir que leur migraine commençait doucement à partir, ce qui rassura aussi Harry, heureux de ne pas avoir créé un nouveau poison à son insu. En passant dans le hall, celui-ci remarqua que le sablier de Gryffondor avait perdu cinquante points depuis la veille. Sûrement encore un des pêchers mignons de Rogue, qui avait puni des élèves qu'il avait croisé dans les couloirs le soir, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient autorisés à sortir.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils sentirent un frisson les parcourir. L'ambiance était glaciale, tout semblait si silencieux, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qui parlaient. Même les Serpentards qui d'habitude ne se gênaient pas pour faire des remarques sur chaque Gryffondor à leur entrée restèrent presque silencieux. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins qu'à l'accoutumé car la plupart était à Pré-au-lard, mais à ce point là, quelque chose n'allait visiblement pas.

- Ça s'appelle comment tes bestioles noires déjà ?

Harry et Ron continuèrent de marcher vers Hermione comme si de rien n'était. Ils prirent place en face d'elle. D'ailleurs elle ne prit même pas le temps de relever la tête, elle murmura juste un "bonjour". Encore une journée qui commençait bien. Harry avait encore trop mal au crâne pour s'occuper de cela. Il se contenta de remplir son assiette comme Ron et de commencer à manger son petit déjeuner. Soudain, il sentit Ron qui lui tapotait le bras, en plus d'une très désagréable sensation que plusieurs paires d'yeux le regardaient.

- Quoi... ?

Ron ne répondit pas, il se contenta de tapoter un peu plus fort le bras de Harry, qui n'avait toujours pas daigné relever le nez de son assiette.

- Quoi ?

Toujours aucune réponse, Harry sentit son exaspération et sa fatigue exploser dans une colère noire.

- QUOI ?!

En relevant la tête, le brun remarqua l'expression horrifiée que Ron avait sur le visage, on aurait cru qu'il était au bord des larmes. Harry ne se souvenait d'avoir vu son ami comme cela qu'une seule fois et c'était lorsqu'il avait été en face d'Aragog. Les lèvres tremblantes, il entendit le roux bafouiller quelques mots.

- Harry... On est mal... On est vraiment très mal... Je crois qu'on va mourir... On est cuit... Merlin on est vraiment tellement trop cuit...

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de se détendre et d'appréhender l'abominable nouvelle que Ron allait sûrement lui annoncer d'une minute à l'autre. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux et son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la table des professeurs. Là, il comprit ce que Ron voulait dire.

- C'était pas des Povrebines...

Effectivement, Harry remarqua avec horreur que Severus Rogue le regardait dans les yeux, mais le réel problème était qu'il n'avait plus que cinq centimètres de longueur de cheveux sur toute la tête **(1)**. Le professeur de potion avait un regard si noir et colérique que Harry ressentit une douleur atroce au niveau de sa cicatrice. Rogue avait vraiment l'air furieux. Pas juste "furieux" ou plutôt "fâché" comme il l'était à son habitude, mais réellement très en colère. Tant et si bien que même loin, Harry le voyait légèrement trembler de rage. Sentant un grand danger, la meilleur des solutions qui lui vint fut tout simplement la fuite pure et simple de la grande salle. Il prit à manger pour la journée, puis tira Ron, en état de choc, hors de la salle.

- On va mourir Harry...  
- Tais-toi! Dis pas de conneries, je sais que ses cheveux vont repousser, quand on me coupait les cheveux, les miens repoussaient en moins d'une nuit!

A l'entente de ce que Harry venait de dire, Ron couina et son visage se décomposa encore plus. Il tenta d'avaler sa salive pour parler normalement.

- Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'on a acheté chez Fred et George?  
- Hé bien... Des dragées surprises, des cartes explosives, des fausses beuglantes et... Oh non... Des ciseaux Repousse Pas...  
- Fred et George les ont inventés pour que les cheveux de la personne à qui on les coupe ne repoussent pas pendant minimum un an... Et il n'y a pas de contre sort... Harry, il va nous faire renvoyer c'est sûr...

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et tenta de faire le point. Ils avaient coupé les cheveux à Rogue, de surcroît avec une paire de ciseaux magiques qui faisait que leur cher professeur n'aurait aucune repousse avant un an minimum. Rogue ne les portant déjà pas dans son cœur, ils savaient qu'ils allaient en souffrir et il était même sûr que cette fois ils seraient renvoyés car ils avaient été soûls dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et avaient coupé les cheveux à un professeur. Harry réalisa qu'ils avaient dû entrer dans les appartements de Rogue alors que celui-ci dormait et il était passible d'exclusion pour avoir violé l'intimité d'un professeur en entrant chez lui sans permission. Ils allaient vraiment avoir de très gros problèmes cette fois. D'ailleurs ceux-ci arrivaient à grand pas.

- Tiens donc... Messieurs Potter et Weasley...

Ron ne put retenir un couinement de panique sous la voix lente et lourde de menaces qui s'adressait à eux. Les deux amis se retournèrent, n'osant rien regarder d'autre que leurs chaussures.

- Je sais parfaitement que c'est vous qui avez fait cela... Je le sais... Mais ce que j'ignore, c'est ce qui me retient de vous faire renvoyer une bonne fois pour toute de cette école... N'avez-vous donc aucune gêne, aucune honte ? Vous croyez-vous réellement aussi supérieurs ? D'ailleurs Monsieur Potter, je me vois encore une fois déçu par vous. Car je vous l'avoue j'avais l'espoir que vous vous ressaisiriez après notre discussion lors de votre dernière retenue mais je vois qu'une fois encore vous avez fait preuve d'immaturité. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous deux. Que vous passiez vos ASPICS ou pas, que vous soyez à Poudlard ou pas, j'aurai toujours le même salaire et le même train de vie... Vous êtes réellement deux cas désespérés...

Rogue arrêta de parler. Il se retenait de hurler sur eux, gardant tout son contrôle sur lui-même encore une fois.

- Je ne vous renverrai pas... Mais vous méritez un châtiment à la hauteur de vos actes. Nous verrons si après cela vous vous sentez toujours aussi supérieurs aux autres... Durant deux semaines, tous les jours, même les week-ends, je veux une dissertation de quatre rouleaux de parchemins de trente centimètres sur vingt par jour, sur une potion dont je vous donnerai le nom uniquement lorsque j'aurai la dernière dissertation faite en main. Et si, une seule fois, vous oubliez ou ne finissez pas, vous pourrez faire vos bagages... Est-ce bien clair ? Je connais la taille de vos écritures, donc la grossir ne fera qu'alourdir votre charge de travail et si je lis une seule petite ligne venant de Miss Granger, cela sera comme si vous ne m'aviez rien rendu... Et cela commence aujourd'hui. J'attends vos deux dissertations sur la potion _Felix Felicis_ demain, sur mon bureau, à la première heure... Maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne vous fasse finalement renvoyer...

Alors que Ron s'enfuit littéralement en courant, Harry, lui, resta sur place quelques secondes, relevant la tête pour croiser le visage de son professeur. Il observa durant plusieurs secondes le "nouveau" visage de Rogue. Ses cheveux courts et légèrement en bataille le rajeunissaient d'une manière presque effrayante. Ses traits étaient beaucoup moins durs que lorsque son visage était encore encadré par ses longs cheveux noirs et gras. Il remarqua avec étonnement que le visage fin, si sombre et qui glaçait jadis le sang de tous n'avait encore aucune ride dû à l'âge, sa peau était aussi pâle que ferme. Son nez d'ailleurs lui paraissait aussi beaucoup moins proéminent. Bien que la mâchoire légèrement carrée de Rogue soit crispée de colère, lui donnant ainsi des rides d'expression et un visage d'une dureté imposante, le potionniste lui paraissait néanmoins mille fois moins effrayant et vieux que lorsqu'il avait encore ses longues mèches qui masquaient et assombrissaient considérablement son visage de noble Lord anglais.

Plongé dans la contemplation de son professeur, Harry ne fut rappelé à l'ordre que lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rogue, toujours aussi furieux. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Harry décida de partir, suivant Ron dans les couloirs. Soudainement, lors de sa marche, il repensa aux paroles de Rogue et s'en sentit extrêmement mal. Était-ce vrai qu'il avait cru en lui, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ? Si c'était vrai, il l'avait vraiment blessé et déçu ? Après tout, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, Rogue était un humain, donc il aurait véritablement pu le blesser ? Ou ce n'était que pour le faire culpabiliser ? Harry avait encore une fois pensé qu'il s'en ficherait totalement, que sa seule réelle crainte serait d'être renvoyé, mais là, encore une fois, ses mots l'avaient vraiment frappé. D'ailleurs le regard de Rogue aussi. Il était vrai qu'il y avait une véritable colère en eux, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui se rapprochait plus de la déception effectivement.

Harry secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de traîner, il allait devoir travailler plusieurs heures pour finir le devoir de Rogue. Toute la journée il resta à la bibliothèque. Il n'adressa la parole à personne, restant juste dans son coin à étudier et écrire les quatre rouleaux de parchemins. Il eut fini durant l'après-midi après un travail acharné : il allait prouver à Rogue qu'il n'était pas un cas désespéré. Ou du moins pas à ce point.

Le lendemain, après le petit déjeuner, Harry prit son travail et l'amena à Rogue avec Ron. Le brun se sentait en fait assez pressé de montrer à quel point il s'était démené pour faire un devoir correct et pour prouver qu'on pouvait croire en lui **(2)**. Mais ça encore, jamais, pour rien au monde il n'avouerait que c'était uniquement pour épater Rogue qu'il avait travaillé dur pour une fois. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les cachots avec leur classe, Rogue les attendait devant son bureau. Les deux Gryffondors s'avancèrent vers lui et lui tendirent les devoirs qu'il prit.

Harry attendait la réaction de Rogue avec une presque impatience. Il voyait que le professeur regardait le recto et le verso des huit pages qu'on lui avait remises. Lorsqu'il eut fini son observation de quelques secondes, Rogue les regarda à tour de rôle dans les yeux, puis, contre toute attente, il réunit les huit pages ensemble et les déchira lentement en deux, puis quatre, puis huit, avant de jeter le petit tas de papier dans la poubelle **(3)**, sous l'œil horrifié des deux punis et les rires des Serpentards plus quelques uns des Gryffondors qui n'avaient pu s'en empêcher.

Harry sentit une sensation étrange monter en lui, un sentiment partagé entre l'envie de tuer Rogue et celle de se suicider. Tout ça pour rien. C'était vrai que cela aurait été beaucoup trop facile que Rogue leur pardonne en leur donnant quelques petites dissertations. Résignés, les deux amis allèrent s'asseoir à leur place. Rogue commença alors son cours comme à son habitude.

- Ouvrez votre livre à la page six cent soixante-neuf.

Ça allait être encore deux merveilleuses semaines pour Harry...

* * *

**(1)** En fait cette idée m'est venue lorsque je re regardais Dogma. Dedans, Alan Rickman (alias Severus Rogue), joue l'ange Metatron et a une coupe assez courte qui lui va vraiment très bien je trouve et qui le rajeunit beaucoup. Si vous voulez voir la tête que ça lui donne, utilisez Google image. En passant, un petit "Bon anniversaire" à Alan qui à fêté ses 64 ans le 21 février :)... D'ailleurs je me demande comment un acteur de 64 ans peut jouer un homme qui dans l'histoire en a 35... Enfin bref, la vie est pleine de mystère lol. Enfin Severus c'est le plus beau, hein x)?  
**(2)** A ce moment-là, j'ai été très très trèèèèès tenté de rajouter "Il est pas méchant, il est juste con" x')...  
**(3)** Bwahahahahhaha que de souvenirs. Je l'ai pas inventée celle-là, c'est mon prof de Techno qui faisait ça quand on lui rendait nos punitions… Qu'est-ce que ça m'a choqué la première fois, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça fait mal à l'orgueil...


	4. Potter se mouille

Oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre et beaucoup plus long que les autres. Je l'ai commencé hier soir et viens de le finir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous pour vous adorables reviews, elles m'ont motivé à écrire la suite assez vite.

En passant, à peine quelques chapitres et j'ai déjà une réputation de psychopathe sanguinaire xD! J'ai vu plein de reviews me dire "T'as quand même pas coupé les cheveux à ton copain quand même ?!" Non je ne l'ai pas fait, je n'y avais pas pensé... Mais maintenant si... Mwhahahahaha!

PS : Je sais que je fais pas mal de fautes mais dès que j'en repère une, je la corrige aussitôt x) et dès que ma Bêta me corrige, je poste sa version. Donc s'il y en a, ne vous inquiétez pas, cela sera revu et corrigé pour une lecture plus agréable :D!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, il m'intéresse :3.

* * *

Durant deux longues semaines, Harry et Ron vécurent l'enfer. Pour finir chacune des dissertations qu'on leur assignait, ils ne dormaient pratiquement plus la nuit, ni le jour d'ailleurs. Rogue déchirait toujours aussi sadiquement devant eux leurs devoirs si durement rédigés. Jamais il ne leur avait été même venu à l'esprit d'écrire des devoirs bidons pour s'en sortir car ils savaient pertinemment que Rogue le saurait même s'il donnait l'impression de ne rien lire. À a fin de ces deux semaines, les deux amis se sentirent comme revivre, ils avaient presque oublié ce que cela faisait de dormir une nuit entière. Harry, avant de s'endormir rit presque douloureusement en se disant qu'après cette punition mémorable, il comprenait parfaitement ce que le supplice de Prométhée sur le mont Caucase avait put être.

Le jour où ils reprirent une vie normale après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tous deux était d'une bonne humeur inébranlable. Au petit déjeuner, ils furent plus sociables et enjoués qu'a l'accoutumée, ils se sentaient tellement en forme qu'ils s'engageaient dans toutes les conversations en cours à leur table. Lorsque Harry tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs pour narguer Rogue et lui montrer que malheureusement pour lui, il se portait au mieux, il vit son bien-aimé professeur de Potions en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore qui avait l'air contrarié. Le petit brun les observa durant plusieurs minutes, attendant la fin de leur parlote pour lancer son regard narquois à Rogue. Il savait que ça n'allait lui attirer que des ennuis mais ce jour-là il n'en avait rien à faire, ses bonnes résolutions reprendraient leur cours plus tard.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, ses efforts furent récompensés, Rogue tourna finalement la tête vers lui, ce qui permit à Harry de lui faire un magnifique sourire. Au plus grand dam de Harry, Rogue, qui soutenait son regard, n'avait pas la moindre petite once d'expression quelconque, ni colère, ni agacement. Juste un regard d'un je-m'en-foutisme, qui, encore une fois blessait son orgueil de mâle qui se croyait dominant. Rogue avait juste l'air ébahi devant tant de bêtise mais pas atteint le moins du monde. C'est donc sans même un soupir qu'il détourna son regard de Harry, dont il avait visiblement un peu pitié. Celui-ci sentit que, finalement, le professeur de Potions avait encore une fois réussit à lui mettre les nerfs à vif en quelques secondes.

Harry détourna le regard à son tour. Et puis, après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire, Rogue restait Rogue... Même si son point de vue sur le professeur de Potions commençait à changer, le mécanisme était tout de même pénible et douloureux. Qu'il était difficile de se remettre en question, surtout quand on a tant de coopération de la part de son interlocuteur. Cela lui rappelait les cours de Legilimancie et d'Occlumancie qu'il avait eut avec Rogue sous ordre de Dumbledore. Ceux-ci avaient été un désastre car ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre leur mépris et leur haine de l'un pour l'autre de côté et finalement les cours particuliers stoppèrent, tout deux se supportant de moins en moins. En même temps, à l'époque, il n'avait pas pensé à se remettre en question, donc peut-être que cette fois, cela marcherait. Enfin, il verrait avec le temps, il lui restait encore près de sept mois. Repenser encore une fois au fait que si Rogue avait raison, il devrait s'excuser, assassina littéralement son orgueil encore une fois.

La journée se passa tranquillement, même la dernière heure de la journée et avant les vacances de Noël, Potions, se passa dans le calme. Lorsque la fin du cours arriva, tous se levèrent pour aller profiter de leur vacances, certains partaient le soir même, donc ils devaient faire leur bagages, les autres avaient planifié de partir à Pré-au-lard, de simplement aller se balader ou encore de rester au château pour quelques activités. Néanmoins, avant qu'ils ne quittent des cachots, ils entendirent leur professeur de Potions s'adresser à eux.

- Messieurs Weasley et Potter, veuillez rester ici.

Cela aurait été beaucoup trop beau qu'il s'en arrête là. Tout deux regrettèrent amèrement d'avoir eut la naïveté d'imaginer pouvoir s'en sortir ainsi. Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Rogue, celui-ci leur tendit à chacun un paquet très épais de feuilles. Lorsqu'ils les eurent récupérées, ils réalisèrent que cet amas impressionnant de feuilles était en fait toutes les dissertations qu'ils avaient faites ces quinze derniers jours. Rogue les avaient visiblement rapiécées avec un sort, rassemblées et corrigées. Preuve que les deux amis avaient bien eut raison de ne pas faire de devoirs bidon.

- Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez disposer. Monsieur Potter, vous, vous restez.

Ron ne se fit pas prier et abandonna son meilleur ami à son triste sort. Jamais Harry ne s'était à ce point soutenu moralement. Il vit Rogue croiser les bras sur sa poitrine puis s'approcher de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais être totalement seul avec son professeur de Potions le mettait dans un état de malaise qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Le potionniste l'observait d'un regard perçant, qui donnait l'impression à Harry d'être totalement mis à nu et que Rogue avait le pouvoir de tout lire en lui sans lui-même exprimer quoi que ce soit. L'adolescent se sentit soudain petit à côté de cet homme qui, dans toute sa grandeur, le dépassait d'environ une tête et demie. Ne pouvant même plus, ou ne voulant même plus supporter le regard de Rogue, le plus jeune, qui se racrapotait littéralement sur lui-même depuis quelques secondes, baissa la tête comme dans un signe de soumission. Encore une fois, il sentit sa fierté torturée lui demander pourquoi.

- Je tenais à vous dire Monsieur Potter que vos dissertations m'ont... surpris. Prenez note de mes commentaires sur votre travail. Maintenant déguerpissez.

Harry osa à peine relever la tête. Son regard rencontra celui du potionniste, qui lui donna une sensation étrange dans la nuque. Il remarqua avec étonnement que Rogue le regardait d'une manière dont il ne l'avait jamais regardé. Il n'y avait aucune haine, ni aucun mépris de quelque sorte dans son regard. Il le regardait juste de ses yeux noirs de jais. Harry se rendit aussi compte qu'aucune animosité n'avait non plus teinté ses paroles envers lui. Lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage partial de son cerveau, le plus jeune se contenta de quitter les lieux sans rien ajouter comme lui avait demandé Rogue. En sortant, il croisa Dumbledore qui marchait d'un pas pressé vers la salle de cours de Rogue. Trop dans ses pensées pour relever l'étrangeté de la situation, Harry se contenta de continuer sa route jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Là, il s'assit dans un fauteuil puis décida de lire ce que Rogue avait écrit comme commentaires sur sa pile de devoirs.

_"Lorsque vous lirez ceci, j'espère pour vous que vous serez seul. Je vous donnerais un conseil pour le reste de votre lecture : restez naturel ou de préférence, mimez une mine contrariée. Si vous prenez encore un de ces petits sourires narquois que vous avez le don de faire lors de votre lecture, je le saurais et je transformerais cet Optimal en Troll si rapidement que vous ne vous en rendrez même pas compte. Oui Monsieur Potter, à mon plus grand étonnement, vous avez décidé de vous mettre au travail. Au bout de sept ans ce n'est pas trop tôt vous me direz. Vos devoirs de ces deux dernières semaines sont excellents, surplombant de loin ceux de votre camarade Granger. Peut-être avais-je tort et que finalement notre conversation passée vous a mis un peu de matière dans votre petite tête vide. Il est possible, si vous continuez ainsi, que vos notes d'ASPICS en potions soient égales à celle-ci. Je suis satisfait."_

Là, Harry n'en revenait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Rogue lui dire ça ? Vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? Rogue, Severus Rogue, LE Severus Rogue ? Lui dire qu'il avait des devoirs excellents mais surtout dire qu'il était satisfait. Un "satisfait" de la part de Rogue, cela relevait du prodige, du miracle. C'était égal aux grandes félicitations des plus grands mages et la remise de toutes les récompenses mondiales, Moldues et Sorcières réunies. Rogue avait déjà dit à des élèves que leurs devoirs étaient bons mais pas que lui même était personnellement satisfait.

Obéissant au commentaire avec difficulté en se retenant de sourire, Harry se sentit extrêmement fier de lui-même. Mais très vite il se sentit blêmir. Cela voulait dire que Rogue avait donc raison depuis le début et qu'il allait devoir lui demander pardon. Ça allait faire très mal par où ça passerait... Il le ferait... Mais... Plus tard. Oui, plus tard. Pour le moment il avait une envie folle de se promener dans le parc de Poudlard. Il prit donc son manteau et sortit dans le froid de cet après-midi d'hiver.

Il faisait un froid impressionnant dehors, l'hiver était arrivé aussi tôt que violemment. À l'aube des vacances de Noël, il y avait déjà une couche épaisse de neige à terre, ainsi qu'une couche de glace sur le lac. Harry alla marcher sur les rochers près du lac justement ; il adorait se balader là-bas quand il sortait un peu seul dans le parc de Poudlard. Il grimpa sur les pierres comme il avait l'avait fait tant de fois dans le passé puis se balada dessus durant un petit moment, profitant de la vue qu'il avait sur les environs.

Lors de sa marche, il ne remarqua pas que la pierre était verglacée à cause de la saison et il trébucha. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de crier, ni même de pouvoir penser à s'agripper à l'une des pierres lisses. Il tomba contre la glace fine qui se brisa sous son poids, l'enfonçant dans les eaux glaciales du lac. Momentanément assommé par le froid et le choc, il se ressaisit tout de même, essayant de nager vers la surface, mais à son grand malheur, les mauvais souvenirs revinrent au grand galop. Des Strangulots l'avaient repéré et n'avaient pas l'intention de le laisser partir, lui rappelant sa mésaventure durant le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Ils agrippèrent ses jambes, puis ses bras, finissant par tout son corps pour le tirer vers les abysses. Il essaya de sortir sa baguette pour jeter un sort de répulsion, mais à peine l'eut-il tiré hors de son manteau que la horde de Strangulots lui fit lâcher prise et qu'elle tomba dans les profondeurs sombres et glaciales qu'il n'allait pas tarder à rejoindre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour atteindre la surface, il sentait ses forces le quitter de plus en plus, sa vue se brouiller, puis finalement, il se sentit couler, totalement vidé d'oxygène et soumis au sort.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd, puis il sentit quelque chose agripper ses vêtements au niveau de son torse, le tirant puissamment vers la surface. Quelques secondes plus tard, une fois à l'air libre et pouvant respirer, il sentit ce qu'il identifia être un bras s'enrouler avec vigueur autour de son corps. Il se sentait sonné mais en sécurité, serré avec force contre un corps, par un bras rassurant. Toujours contre ce corps étranger, il se sentit tiré hors de l'eau toujours à la seule force de ce bras autour de lui qui lui donnait l'impression de ne rien peser.

Une fois sur ses pieds, il sentit qu'on le retournait violemment, faisant ainsi face au visage de son sauveur qui lui agrippa les épaules pour le secouer comme un prunier et lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Rogue lui faisait face, dans ses yeux il pouvait lire la panique de son professeur qui avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui même et qui lui hurlait dessus.

- Non mais vous êtes fou ma parole ?! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ce qui vous sert de cerveau ?! Avez-vous une idée de la peur que j'ai eue ?!

Harry avait du mal à se ressaisir. Il se contenta de regarder Rogue qui était à bout de souffle et tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il ignorait si c'était à cause du froid, de la peur ou des deux. Rogue était en chemise à manches bouffantes blanche comme les nobles en portaient durant la période Romantique, son pantalon noir dans lequel elle était glissée lui remontait jusqu'à la moitié du ventre comme à cette époque aussi. Harry était tellement perturbé qu'il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire que de regarder et détailler son professeur. Après tout, il est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi être étonné, Rogue n'était jamais habillé comme cela et on ne sortait pas en hiver habillé ainsi. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes, lorsqu'il remarqua la cape et le long manteau à col mao de Rogue jetés sur la banquise, qu'il comprit que c'était visiblement ce que son professeur avait l'habitude de porter en dessous.

Harry sentit que Rogue l'attirait violemment contre lui pour le serrer dans une étreinte forte et rude. Il sentait les longues, fines mais fortes mains de Rogue se crisper sur lui. Une derrière sa tête avait plongé son visage dans le torse fort et pale de l'homme tandis que son autre bras s'était enroulé autour de son corps, le serrant si fort que s'en était douloureux. Vu la très violente maladresse de ces gestes, il était évident que ce genre de contact étaient d'habitude inconnu du professeur. Celui-ci lâcha Harry rapidement. Le plus petit ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait et commençait même presque à oublier qui il était.

- Où est votre baguette ? Dans mon saut j'ai laissé tomber la mienne au fond du lac, vous avez besoin d'un sort de séchage.

Le petit brun commença à se ressaisir, pouvant donc formuler une réponse.

- La mienne est au même endroit, un Strangulot l'a fait tomber...

Rogue poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il alla rapidement récupérer sa cape et son manteau pour les enrouler autour des épaules de Harry. Gardant ses mains dessus, il guida rapidement le jeune homme, plus proche de la marionnette à ce moment-là, vers le château, ou plus particulièrement vers l'infirmerie. Pomfresh eut presque une crise cardiaque en les voyant arriver ainsi et les accueillit en catastrophe. Elle prit le relais avec Harry, lui donnant des vêtements sec pour qu'ensuite il aille les passer dans le dressing room de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'il revint, il vit que Rogue était toujours là, en pleine discussion avec Pomfresh. Il était réellement trempé jusqu'aux os et devait sûrement mourir de froid. Il avait plongé dans un lac gelé pour le sauver avec sur le dos en tout et pour tout une chemise et pantalon. Ensuite, en réalisant qu'ils n'avaient tous deux plus de baguette, il lui avait donné ses vêtements pour se réchauffer sur le trajet entre le lac et l'école, qui était tout de même long et venteux. Harry était tombé à l'eau avec son manteau, donc avait à la base une couche épaisse de vêtements, ce qui compensait un peu le fait qu'il était mouillé et qu'il faisait très froid. Le fait que lui même avait été frigorifié lui faisait imaginer à quel point Rogue, qui était tout de même uniquement en chemise et pantalon avait put et pouvait toujours l'être. Il se sentit soudain très mal à propos de ça.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de détailler encore une fois son professeur. Son ample chemise blanche étant mouillée, donc devenue transparente, exposant à tout regard la musculature conséquente du potionniste. Son torse était large et puissant. Harry ne pouvait voir la naissance de ses abdominaux, car (malheureusement ?) son pantalon remontait beaucoup trop haut pour montrer le ventre qu'il savait d'avance plat et ferme. Ses bras forts étaient accrochés à des épaules larges, qui elles-mêmes se réunissaient en un cou puissant, jadis caché par les anciennes longues mèches de Rogue. Finalement, ils avaient bien fait de lui couper les cheveux. Malgré son inconsciente admiration à la vue de ce corps dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une (grosse) pointe de jalousie. Lui étant au point de vue corps... assez banal, il devait l'avouer.

- Severus, soyez raisonnable, vous allez attraper la mort si vous ne vous séchez pas immédiatement.  
- Je n'en ai pas le temps, je dois partir au plus vite, je suis déjà très en retard. Je me changerai avant de quitter le château en passant par mes appartements. Allez plutôt vous occupez de votre cher petit Gryffondor insouciant et sans cervelle.

Pomfresh reporta donc son attention sur Harry qu'elle n'avait pas vu revenir. Lui par contre, se rapprocha de Rogue qui le toisait de toute sa grandeur.

- Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Potter ? Que me vaut l'immense plaisir de ces yeux de Boursouflet ?

Harry rit intérieurement. Rogue resterait vraiment toujours Rogue. Celui-ci tourna les talons, commençant ainsi à quitter les lieux sans plus de conventions.

- Professeur Rogue.  
- Quoi encore ?

Le ton de son professeur était emplit de sarcasme et il semblait visiblement pressé. Néanmoins, Harry se força tout de même à garder ses yeux plantés dans ceux de cet homme qui lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne, lui disant quelque chose qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais dit.

- Merci.

Rogue tiqua, clignant des yeux durant une fraction de seconde, il semblait visiblement cacher son étonnement. Au vu du peu de réaction que son professeur eut, Harry en déduit assez facilement que Rogue ne savait visiblement pas comment réagir et se montrait mal à l'aise face à ce genre de paroles. En y repensant, il est vrai qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui dise merci. Ses spéculations trouvèrent leur confirmation lorsqu'il vit Rogue partir sans rien dire, parce que justement il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Pomfresh fit signe à Harry d'aller dans son lit, lui disant qu'elle devait partir pour environs une heure et que s'il y avait un problème, il suffisait de l'appeler, elle l'entendrait. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Harry marcha vers son lit, remarquant au passage que Rogue s'était enfui si vite qu'il avait oublié son manteau et sa cape. Il s'en approcha, se remémorant la scène où Rogue l'avait sauvé. Il se rappela de l'expression de panique qu'il avait vue sur son visage et dans sa voix, ainsi que ces mots qu'il avait prononcés. Rogue avait eu peur pour lui, il avait vraiment eu peur, cela se voyait. C'était l'une des dernières choses que Harry aurait soupçonné chez l'homme, surtout qu'il avait eu peur au point de perdre son sang froid légendaire.

Ensuite, il se souvint de la sensation de Rogue le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait été serré de la sorte. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas reçu beaucoup d'étreintes dans sa vie, mais jamais il n'en avait eu une telle. D'habitude c'était des étreintes douces, enfin, plus molles que douces. C'était aussi lui qui dominait toujours l'étreinte, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Ça avait été une étreinte puissante et brutale, mais qui lui avait parut étrangement agréable. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en sécurité qu'entre les bras puissants de ce grand homme, le dominant totalement. Étrangement, lui qui détestait se sentir soumis s'était laissé aller et serrer d'une telle manière qu'il s'en était sentit presque fragile et faible. Le pire et de loin le plus bizarre dans tout cela, c'est qu'il avait adoré cette sensation. Se sentir si fragile, faible et en même temps protégé par quelqu'un d'une force physique bien plus imposante que la sienne était une sensation bien étrange mais si douce. Il aurait pensé se sentir humilié d'avoir exposé à ce point sa faiblesse mais ce n'était pas la même chose, ou peut-être que cela l'était mais qu'il ne le vivait pas de la même manière.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de prendre dans ses mains les étoffes noires qui composaient les vêtements de Rogue. À sa surprise, il remarqua que la matière était extrêmement douce, souple et semblait très confortable **(1)**. Il l'aurait plutôt imaginée rêche et dure allez savoir pourquoi. Les deux étoffes embaumaient une odeur de potion, odeur qu'elles avaient évidemment dut absorber pendant les heures où Rogue donnait ses cours et celles où il composait ses propres potions. En y pensant, Rogue n'avait jamais daigné préparer de potions en face de ses élèves, il se contentait de donner des informations, sans plus. Avait-il des secrets de potionniste qu'il n'avait pas envie que l'on sache ? Qui pouvait bien le savoir à part lui-même ?

Il savait que c'était mal, que c'était très mal de fouiller, mais c'était trop tentant, il voulait savoir ce que Rogue pouvait bien cacher dans son manteau. Après tout, qui saurait s'il avait regardé ou non ? Harry glissa sa main dans le long manteau noir, la doublure était encore plus douce, elle devait être faite de soie ou de satin, en tout cas c'était une matière très douce, lisse et agréable au toucher. Il glissa ses doigts dans la première des poches et en sortit plusieurs fioles, certaines vides, d'autres remplies de petites doses de poudres, d'une racine ou d'un autre ingrédient, sûrement des choses qu'il avait récupéré en se promenant ou qu'il avait sur lui en cas d'urgence. Harry se sentit coupable lorsqu'il se coupa le bout du doigt sur un morceau de cristal : quelques unes des fioles étaient cassées. Cela avait sûrement dû se passer lorsque Rogue avait jeté son manteau à terre.

Dans la deuxième poche, il trouva un petit calepin noir et un morceau de fusain, sûrement des notes de Rogue. Mais lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il vit qu'en fait les pages étaient recouvertes de croquis, visiblement faits à la va vite mais néanmoins très beaux et réalistes. Il y avait un peu de tout : des croquis de plantes, de créatures (dont un Strangulot) mais aussi de paysages, dont un qu'il adora. C'était une vue de Poudlard depuis le parc. Il y avait aussi, bien que beaucoup moins présents, des portraits. Apparemment, Rogue, lorsqu'il ne corrigeait pas de copies pendant les cours, dessinait quelques élèves en plein travail, car tous les portraits qu'il avait faits étaient des élèves penchés sur leur chaudron.

Dans ces portraits, il reconnu facilement Drago Malefoy, sur un autre Crabbe et Goyle, quelques autres qu'il ne connaissait pas, puis finalement, celui qui prenait la double page centrale et qui le troubla. C'était lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'y tromper. Des lunettes rondes, une cicatrice sur le front, les cheveux en batailles, une petite pointe de couleur verte pour ses yeux, en plus de son visage et de son corps qui étaient très ressemblants. Les traits avaient été faits avec délicatesse et méticulosité, ce n'était pas une caricature ou un dessin que l'on fait de quelqu'un quand on est en colère ou qu'on le hait. Il était tellement bien fait que Harry eut presque envie d'enlever la double page centrale et de la garder, mais cela ne se faisait pas. D'ailleurs fouiller ainsi ne se faisait pas non plus, il devinait que si Rogue gardait ce calepin dans son manteau, c'est qu'il ne tenait pas réellement à ce que quelqu'un, encore moins lui, ne le regarde. Après tout chaque homme avait ses petits secrets. D'ailleurs, Harry allait s'arrêter là, il en avait assez vu pour lui donner une insomnie de plusieurs jours à cause des tonnes de questions qu'il se posait, ainsi qu'un sentiment de culpabilité profonde face à sa curiosité incontrôlable.  
Il rangea le tout où il l'avait trouvé puis alla s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos. Voir la mort en face n'était pas vraiment une promenade de santé. Il s'assoupit pour le reste de l'après-midi, ne se réveillant qu'une demi-heure avant le dîner. Il se leva et remit les vêtements qu'il avait eut pendant la journée, il avait trouvé ceux-ci secs et pliés sur sa table de chevet lorsqu'il s'était réveiller. Par contre les vêtements de Rogue n'étaient plus là. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry s'en sentit quelque peu déçu.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, quelques Gryffondors, dont Ron et Hermione lui demandèrent où il avait bien put passer durant tout ce temps. Ne voulant pas parler de l'incident aux autres, il préféra dire qu'il était allé se promener, ce qui n'était pas un mensonge en soit. Il n'aurait pas été étonné si Rogue, en partant, avait jeté un sort d'effacement de mémoire sur ceux qui les avaient croisés alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux, ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas eu besoin, car la seule vue de son regard noir et empli de menaces de morts en tout genres dans des souffrances atroces était en lui seul un lavage de cerveau très efficace. Harry regarda vers la table des professeurs pour voir si Rogue était vraiment parti comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait et c'était vrai, sa place était vide, il n'était plus là. Par contre la place à ses côtés était toujours occupée par Dumbledore qui agissait toujours aussi bizarrement.

Le vieil homme semblait très soucieux. Il caressait sa longue barbe d'un air nerveux et ses yeux, normalement si pétillants de malice, étaient assombris par un regard inquiet. De plus, il ne souriait pas, ce qui était très rare, d'habitude, il souriait en toute occasion, bonnes comme mauvaises. Quelque chose avait dû se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état depuis ce matin, depuis qu'il avait parlé à Rogue au petit déjeuner. Soudain, une image d'horreur prit place dans son esprit. Et si Rogue avait sentit la marque des Ténèbres le brûler ? Et s'il sentait que Voldemort se mettait en marche ? Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait dû partir. Si tôt ? Si soudainement ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible...

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit le vieil homme se lever de sa chaise et s'avancer lentement vers sa chaire. Il allait le dire, il allait dire que Voldemort était de retour... Il le savait, il le sentait, ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose de bon, pas du tout même. Sa respiration se coupa lorsque Dumbledore commença à parler.

- Votre attention je vous prie. Merci... Je me sens bien mal de devoir nous annoncer quelque chose qui me peine ce soir, soir qui devrait pourtant être synonyme de joie. Vous tous êtes en vacances depuis le début de cet après-midi, certains d'entre vous sont déjà partis ou vont partir... Croyez que je m'en sens désolé mais cela est nécessaire, car quelque chose de très grave, je pense surtout pour moi, est en train d'arriver dans cette école mes enfants...

Le vieil homme s'arrêta un petit moment, retirant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux dans lesquels des larmes commençaient à prendre place. Il se ressaisit un peu et remit ses verres sur son nez, puis continua son discours.

- Il faut que vous sachiez que votre professeur de Potions, Severus Tobias Rogue, quitte l'école à la fin de l'année scolaire... Sûrement au plus grand plaisir de certains élèves, nous ne sommes pas aveugles... Nous allions vous l'annoncer... Il aurait dit qu'il voulait aller voir le monde au-delà de l'Angleterre... On l'aurait pris encore une fois à tort pour un fuyard et un lâche... Mais les raisons sont bien loin d'un voyage ou d'une envie de fuite... Severus ne pourra plus assurer aucun cours l'année prochaine, qu'il le veuille ou non... Ne voulant pas exposer sa vie aux yeux des autres, il m'a demandé, à moi mais aussi à tous ceux qui sont au courant de la nouvelle de ne rien révéler... Mais une telle chose ne se peut pas dans ce cas-là, il nous est impossible au sens moral de vous le cacher... Severus est mourant...  
Le vieil homme s'arrêta encore un instant, instant durant lequel les murmures s'élevaient dans la salle. Harry, lui, sentit son cœur se crisper une fraction de seconde. Ce n'était pas possible... Ça ne se pouvait pas...

- Sainte-Mangouste a confirmé nos soupçons... Il ne lui reste qu'entre six et sept mois à vivre... Son mal est incurable... Nous espérons désespérément qu'un traitement sera trouvé durant le laps de temps qu'il lui reste... Mais il n'y a que très peu d'espoir...

Dumbledore trébucha soudain – ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui – mais réussit à se rattraper au dernier moment, sous un hoquet de surprise et de panique générale. Il tremblait, visiblement il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle qui devrait être fraîche pour lui aussi.

- Minerva... Minerva, ramenez-moi s'il vous plaît...

La femme s'avança vers le directeur, qu'elle aida à marcher vers la sortie. La salle semblait beaucoup plus silencieuse, une atmosphère lourde avait pris place en quelques minutes. L'on n'entendait que des murmures. Harry ne dit rien, ne répondit rien non plus lorsqu'on lui parla, si on lui avait parlé. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers son assiette qu'il ne toucha plus, masquant son visage derrière ses cheveux noirs, cachant ainsi à tous les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux.

* * *

**(1)** Qui a pensé Soupline à ce moment x'D?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le sentiment que je vais recevoir "quelques" menaces de mort ?


	5. Des larmes pour le Maudit

Allongé sur son lit, Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il fixait un point imaginaire sur le plafond du dortoir. Il était seul. Peu de temps après l'annonce, il était parti de la grande salle, prétextant qu'il était fatigué. Lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son dortoir, il s'était allongé et avait pleuré seul plusieurs minutes. Il avait sentit ses larmes monter dans la grande salle et ne voulant pas les exposer au regard des autres, il avait préféré partir. Harry ne savait pas la raison exacte pour laquelle il pleurait. Il savait qu'il avait mal, ça il en était sûr. Même si Rogue n'était pas une personne qu'il connaissait bien ou appréciait réellement, il l'avait tout de même fréquenté quotidiennement durant sept, à l'exception prés des vacances bien sûr. Savoir que quelqu'un que vous connaissez depuis si longtemps et pour qui vous avez tout de même un peu d'estime est en train de mourir en silence est une chose atroce et traumatisante, surtout quand on a déjà perdu tellement de monde.

Harry avait l'impression d'être maudit. Beaucoup des personnes qu'il aimait ou appréciait dans sa nouvelle vie de sorcier mouraient. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents, ensuite ce fut le tour de Cédric et puis Sirius. Encore combien allait-il y en avoir ?

Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni penser. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est que cette nouvelle lui avait définitivement gâché les fêtes de fin d'année, mais ça n'avait vraiment aucune importance. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une joie énorme à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Il avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi les gens paraissaient soudain si heureux et infectés par cette maladie étrange qu'était l'esprit de Noël. Pour lui c'était un jour comme les autres, la seule spécialité étant que l'on s'échangeait quelques cadeaux.

Harry eut une quinte de toux violente, lui rappelant sa mésaventure de l'après-midi même. Tout s'était passé si vite, il n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de réagir. Il était sûr que si Rogue ne l'avait pas sauvé, il serait au fond du lac en ce moment même. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment son professeur avait put savoir et surtout comment si vite ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il savait juste que Rogue lui avait sauvé la vie alors que bien d'autres l'auraient laissé mourir.

C'était compréhensible en même temps. En premier lieu, l'eau était glaciale, beaucoup de gens ne se seraient pas jetés à l'eau rien que pour cela. Ensuite, les eaux du lac de Poudlard étaient saturées de monstres en tout genres, plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il avait même entendu dire que ce lac était connecté au Loch Ness et que Nessy avait l'habitude de venir prendre des vacances dans ses eaux, qu'elle trouvait à son goût. De plus, il y avait été confirmé l'existence d'un Kraken, un des derniers de son espèce, implanté dans le lac par des sorciers Vikings plusieurs siècles auparavant pour le préserver du braconnage.

En repensant à tout ceci, Harry se rendit d'autant plus compte à quel point Rogue avait pu être courageux. Au vu de la vitesse de réaction que l'homme avait eue, il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir s'il pouvait mourir ou non. Lui-même y aurait pensé un petit moment et il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait sauté. Finalement, derrière cette image que Rogue voulait donner de lui même, il restait un être bon.

Harry se souvenait de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, mais Rogue lui avait donné une peur bleue. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il n'avait que onze ans, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, donc les choses ne semblaient pas ce qu'elles étaient réellement dans ses yeux. Il est vrai que lorsque l'on voyait cet homme, on ne pouvait qu'être impressionné. D'abord il y avait sa taille imposante, Rogue atteignait facilement le mètre quatre-vingt dix, approchant même plus du quatre-vingt quinze. Ce qui rendait sa silhouette encore plus imposante était d'une part qu'il se tenait toujours très droit et qu'il était mince, puis d'une autre qu'il était toujours totalement vêtu de noir de la tête au pied. Son manteau et sa cape éternels lui donnait aussi des airs de mage noir tout droit sortit d'un conte de fées.

Avec le recul et ses yeux d'adolescent presque adulte et non ceux d'un enfant, il voyait maintenant que le visage de Rogue n'était pas "beau" à proprement dit, cela était beaucoup trop superficiel pour décrire cet homme, la seule chose qu'il trouva pour le décrire fut que Rogue avait de la gueule et qu'il s'améliorait avec l'âge. Qu'on le voulait ou non, Rogue avait beaucoup de charme et de charisme. Harry se souvenait des images dans la Pensine, avec son père. Là, il était vraiment très loin d'être beau, il était même presque moche. En fait, il n'avait pas une tête qui allait sur une personne jeune.

Mais il était aussi compréhensible qu'encore aujourd'hui son visage inspire la crainte. D'une pâleur maladive, long et très fin, et ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs – noire, cette couleur récurrente et omniprésente chez lui encore une fois – lui donnaient un air naturel sévère. D'ailleurs sévère, Severus, ce nom avait été fait pour lui. Autre chose qui accentuait cet air détestable, était le fait qu'il ne souriait jamais, il avait même tendance à tirer un peu tout le temps la tronche. Harry se rendit compte qu'en fait, le fait que Rogue ait un nez réellement long et crochu relevait de la légende. Ce qui en donnait l'impression avant, c'était que lorsqu'il était de profil, avec ses anciens cheveux long qu'il ne mettait jamais derrière les oreilles, on ne voyait que ça qui dépassait. Sinon il était normal son nez. Harry s'étonna même à penser que Rogue avait en fait un très beau nez, bien droit, fin, d'une forme particulière, un nez aquilin, chose très rare et qu'il appréciait beaucoup, il ignorait pourquoi. D'ailleurs peu de gens savaient apprécier cette particularité.

En fait, le visage de Rogue semblait s'être... illuminé depuis que ses cheveux avaient été coupés. Son visage ne paraissait plus maigre, mais juste fin, ses traits s'étaient adoucis considérablement. Ses yeux aussi semblaient changés, ils n'avaient plus l'air enfoncés et sombres. Ils avaient une forme qui mélangeait des yeux normaux et des yeux en amandes, un peu comme des yeux de chat, cette forme elle aussi était extrêmement rare et très belle **(1)**, en fait, il n'avait vu ces formes d'yeux que sur des représentations d'une race d'Elfes vivant uniquement dans les forêts et les villes de Norvège, qu'il avait vu en cours d'histoire de la magie.

Il s'en souvenait parce que ce cours l'avait un peu intéressé pour une fois, il aimait bien les étudier les Êtres autres que les Humains. Inconsciemment peut-être, Harry focalisa ses pensées sur ce cours qu'il avait eut quelques années auparavant, il voulait penser à autre chose.

Cette race d'Elfes, la plus rare qui soit, était très distincte des autres, surtout par leurs traits physiques. Ils étaient bien loin des Elfes blonds aux yeux bleus et aux traits androgynes. Non, eux étaient des guerriers très puissants physiquement. Ils avaient des yeux noirs, à mi-chemin entre les normaux et ceux en amandes et des cheveux noirs, une peau très pale, un nez aquilin... Toutes ces caractéristiques leur donnait un air plus sévère, ce qui leur valu le nom de...

- Severus... ?

Harry se redressa sur son lit. Serait-il possible que... ? Il n'en savait rien mais il allait le vérifier. Il sauta hors de son lit pour se précipiter vers la bibliothèque. Là il y chercha un grimoire répertoriant toutes les races d'Elfes au monde. Lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il chercha le chapitre qui l'intéressait, une fois dessus, il se mit à lire à toute vitesse :

_"Severus, Elfes Sylvestres Norvégiens, répertoriés depuis toujours comme les plus rares au monde, sont aussi de loin les plus complexes. En effet, ces Elfes, bien que nous ne sachions que très peu à leur sujet par rapport aux autres races, sont bien différents d'eux. Premièrement par le fait que leur peau est une pâleur digne de la lune alors que leurs cheveux et leurs yeux possèdent la noirceur du jais. De grande taille avec un corps puissant de guerrier, leurs traits sont généralement fins, ils possèdent notamment des oreilles humaines, un nez aquilin et une forme d'yeux, mi-normale, mi-bridé qui leur est propre. Tout cela leur donnant un air plus sérieux et sévère, d'où leur nom de Severus, donné cruellement et ironiquement par les autres Elfes, ceux-ci les méprisant profondément pour leur apparence plus sombre que la leur, ce qui leur valut durant des millénaires la même réputation que les Drows, elfes noirs et diaboliques (cf. p798)._

_Les Severus en sont le total contraire. Ces êtres coururent dès le début eux-mêmes à leur perte, de par leur nature que l'on peut aisément qualifier de maudite. Bons et généreux, les Severus ont pendant des siècles fait beaucoup trop confiance aux autres races, qui les exploitèrent à leurs propres fins. Ces Êtres immortels ne peuvent perdre la vie qu'en mourant de chagrin, de maladie grave ou au combat. Capable d'user de la magie, on leur prête un don prononcé pour le graphisme, la Legilimancie et l'Occlumancie, mais d'autres encore plus impressionnants pour la préparation et la création de potions._

_Leur confiance excessive envers les autres êtres a conduit cette race à la limite de l'extinction. La plus préjudiciable fut celle envers l'Être humain. En effet, les Severus sont la seule race d'Elfes à porter, en tout temps et pour la majorité, des cheveux courts ou rasés, car les humains se glissent chez eux pour les couper durant leur sommeil. Ces cheveux (à noter, qu'étrangement, lorsqu'ils sont longs ont naturellement un aspect graisseux) étant si rares qu'ils se vendent 1000 gallions l'unité, leur prix augmentant de plus en plus de par leur rareté. Leur sang a les mêmes propriétés que les larmes de Phœnix (cf. p987). Le toucher de leur peau provoque un état d'euphorie, d'extase, de sécurité, de paix et de bien-être. Il a été rapporté des témoignages atroces racontant que des centaines d'entre eux furent sauvagement assassinés, saignés et dépecés de leur vivant. Leur cheveux utilisés pour des potions, objets contre-sorts et bijoux, tandis que leur sang est utilisé pour faire des remèdes et leur peau pour des antidépresseurs ou encore des Repousse Malheurs (petites toiles très chères que beaucoup de médicomages affectionnent car lorsqu'ils doivent annoncer la nouvelle d'une mort ou qu'ils sont déprimés à cause de leur travail, il leur suffit de la toucher pour retrouver la joie de vivre). Malgré cela, les Severus gardèrent une incompréhensible foi inébranlable en l'Être humain ainsi qu'en tous les autres Êtres. Certain disent qu'ils pensent profondément mériter leur sort._

_Il est dit que les Severus, bien que tous différents les uns des autres, partagent néanmoins quelques caractéristiques psychologiques et psychiques. Ces êtres inspirent naturellement l'agacement, la méprise et la haine de part leur aura indéchiffrable, néanmoins, les quelques personnes ayant outrepassé ce fait rapportèrent que dés qu'ils eurent connu ces êtres, cette aura étrange changea de tout au tout, faisant ressentir l'opposé des sentiments initiaux, à savoir la sympathie, l'admiration et même parfois l'amour. Malheureusement, cette aura, encore une malédiction posée sur eux, les condamne à être pour la quasi totalités des Êtres haïs, méprisés et rejetés. Il est même raconté que les enfants nés d'une hybridation de cette espèces sont, pour la quasi totalité d'entre eux, battus ou assassinés par leur parent non Elfe, qui, lors de leur naissance et durant leur enfance ne purent faire changer leurs sentiments par rapport à cette aura et donc ne purent jamais éprouver aucun amour pour eux._

_Une légende étrange, mais dont la véracité a été prouvée, dit que les Severus sont très sensibles aux couleurs. Ils sont attirés instinctivement, comme des papillons vers une flamme, par la couleur verte. Ainsi, ils resteront et se sentiront en sécurité près d'un objet ou dans un endroit de cette couleur, celle-ci souvent trouvée dans la nature, ils resteront donc pour la plupart dans les bois, d'où leur appellation d'Elfes Sylvestres. Il a été noté aussi que lors d'hybridations de leur espèce, les Severus privilégient les Êtres aux yeux verts pour se reproduire. Un fait lié à cela qui contribua encore une fois à les rendre craints, est le fait qu'ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de regarder les Êtres aux yeux vert dans les yeux, il leur est possible pour eux de rester indéfiniment ainsi. A l'opposé, les couleurs agressives et brillantes comme le rouge ou le jaune vif leur fait peur, les paniquent, les irritent, agressent leur yeux sensibles. Étrange pour leur nature d'Elfe, ils détestent donc le soleil pour sa couleur, ainsi durant l'été, si le soleil est trop fort et jaune, ils iront par instinct vivre dans un endroit sombre comme une grotte. Ils ne supportent pas la vue du sang, ni du vin rouge et encore moins de la viande rouge crue. Ils évitent les endroits et les objets de ces tons car cela les rend mal à l'aise, les intimident, pouvant même les rendre très agressifs. On dit que c'est pour cela que leurs couleurs corporelles naturelles sont neutres et se limitent au noir et au blanc._

_Il y a néanmoins une autre chose qui les met dans un état de nervosité, de stress et d'agressivité dangereuse. Ces Êtres sont de nature misanthrope et sont agoraphobe, une phobie sociale très prononcé. Ils ne supportent pas d'être entourés d'un grand nombre de personnes, lorsqu'ils sont dans un trop grand groupe à leur goût, ils s'en détacheront et partiront dans un endroit où ils pourront être seuls ou entourés d'un nombre plus petit d'individus. Ils ne supportent pas non plus lorsque, pour une raison comme pour une autre, un nombre élevé de regards se pose sur eux. Ils paniquent lorsqu'ils sentent une trop grande masse d'individus les observer et bien que pacifiques, cela peut les rendre dangereux._

_Il y a un autre fait, vraiment très étrange et qui n'a pas encore trouvé explications à propos de leur hybridation avec d'autres races. Les Severus privilégient pour se reproduire des Êtres de petite taille, comme des Nains ou encore des humains plus petits que la moyenne. Ce fait est d'autant plus étrange que ces Êtres mesurent en moyenne près de deux mètres et que de par leur nature d'Elfe, ils devraient mépriser les Nains. Un Severus aurait confié un jour qu'une petite taille était inexistante dans leur race, mais que cette caractéristique était un summum de beauté chez eux._

_Ces Êtres sont néanmoins aptes à éprouver des sentiments tels que la haine, la colère, le mépris et autres, mais leur nature restera toujours profondément la même. Ils sauveront toujours une vie innocente au péril de la leur. Certaines personnes disent que les Severus n'ont pas l'habitude d'être traités comme des égaux, d'être remerciés ou de recevoir quelque démonstration de gratitude ou d'affection, la plupart donc ne sauront pas comment réagir à une de ces démonstrations et privilégieront la fuite immédiate, chose qui contribua à les cataloguer comme des êtres ingrats, encore une fois à tort._  
_D'après des recherches poussées et récentes, il ne resterait malheureusement que moins d'une dizaine de Severus dans le monde, hybrides et purs confondus, encore en vie._

_Gravure associée : Portrait du treizième Roi Severusien, Machiavel l'Innommable."_

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Harry porta ses yeux sur la gravure illustrée dans le livre. Il déglutit en voyant que l'homme représenté avait un "léger air de famille" avec son professeur. Un homme aux très longs cheveux noirs, attachés en une queue de cheval serrée et haute, laissant juste deux longues mèches devant ses oreilles retomber contre son torse était illustré. Il avait un visage ferme, sévère et sans sourire, regroupant ce nez et ces yeux si particuliers. Il portait sur ses épaules une peau très épaisse et chaude, typique de celles faites en Scandinavie à l'époque Vikings.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aurait pas imaginée, c'était bien ça. Si cela s'avérait vrai, ça expliquerait bien des choses sur Rogue. Sa haine envers les Gryffondors ne serait donc qu'une illusion, qu'une question de couleur ? Comme un serpent mord lorsqu'un humain lui marche dessus, serait-ce possible que ce ne soit pas de la haine mais juste de la "peur" et un instinct de survie, un réflexe de protection ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il se terrait dans les cachots, qu'il ne supportait que la présence des Serpentards ? Ses dons si spéciaux viendraient-il donc de sa nature ?

Il était vrai que Harry avait ressenti une sensation merveilleuse lorsque Rogue l'avait serré dans ses bras, il s'était sentit véritablement bien. Sûrement était-ce aussi à cause de sa nature qu'il avait fuit lorsque Harry l'avait remercié de l'avoir sauvé ? Du moins, pour les caractéristiques physiques, le potionniste les avait toutes, comprenant aussi le "corps puissant de guerrier". A cette pensé, Harry se sentit rougir, ayant eu le réflexe de se dire qu'il fallait qu'il revérifie, il n'avait pas tellement bien vu et son pantalon à ceinture de smoking lui avait gâché une grande partie de la vue. Il se ressaisit en secouant la tête, cela ne se faisait pas de penser ce genre de choses...

Harry se sentit aussi très coupable. Avec Ron, dans leur folie alcoolique, ils avaient coupés les cheveux de Rogue et en avaient emporté des poignées entières. S'il était au courant de sa nature, il était normal que Rogue se soit mit autant en colère et se soit sentit attaqué ou vraiment blessé. Après tout, lorsqu'il voyait toutes les choses atroces que les humains avaient faites à sa race, il ne put que se sentir dégoûté de lui même.

Harry se posa soudain une question. Toutes ces fois où Rogue avait soutenu sans faillir son regard, n'étaient-elles que du défi venant du professeur, ou réellement une sorte d'hypnose et d'admiration béate ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'avait dessiné et même pris le temps d'ajouter une petite touche délicate de vert à ses yeux dans son croquis ? De plus Harry savait, même si ça le vexait profondément dans l'âme, qu'il n'était vraiment pas très grand. Il atteignait avec peine près d'un mètre soixante-cinq et savait qu'il ne grandirait pas beaucoup plus ou carrément plus du tout. Il se sentait rassuré et flatté qu'une race d'Êtres puisse considérer le nanisme ou juste une taille plus courte que les autres comme un "summum de beauté", d'habitude, chez les autres Êtres, cela était synonyme de faiblesse, d'infériorité et un élément de moquerie de la part des autres. Soudain il se mit à penser que si par le plus grand des hasards Rogue était vraiment un de ces Severus, ses caractéristiques physiques, ses yeux et sa taille, pourraient être l'origine d'une attirance physique pour lui. Il disait bien par le plus grand des hasards, cela ne voulait pas dire que ça lui plairait... Quoi que Harry sentit soudain ce qu'il ne voulut pas accepter être une pointe de déception en pensant que cela ne devait marcher que d'un mâle pour une femelle ou inverse. Ce n'était sûrement pas possible que cela soit pour deux personnes du même sexe.

Un petit "dommage" atterrit dans ses pensés. Chose qu'il chassa rapidement de son esprit. Ça ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez lui, il avait besoin de repos. Enfin... Si Rogue savait qu'il était d'une race si rare, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne l'expose pas au grand jour ni ne le crie sur les toits, après tout si c'était pour finir les cheveux arrachés, saigné et dépecé... Ça ne valait pas le coup. Néanmoins ses parents auraient quand même pu trouver un nom plus discret que Severus pour cacher sa nature spéciale, enfin, si nature spéciale il y avait. Mais en y repensant, peut-être que comme le livre l'avait dit, son parent non Elfe l'avait méprisé dès la naissance et donc voulait le punir d'être venu au monde. Comme ceux qui haïssaient Rogue, cela ne venait donc que de cette aura étrange qui suscite la haine des autres ? Harry, maintenant qu'il s'était légèrement rapproché de Rogue, commençait à l'apprécier et ne comprenait plus comment il avait pu le haïr sans plus de raisons. Comme si un charme étrange avait été brisé.

Il sentit son cœur se briser en essayant d'imaginer à quel point cette race, enfin, il pensait surtout à Rogue, avait dû souffrir durant toute sa vie. Même le réconfort d'un parent lui avait été interdit de par sa nature, il était condamné à être seul et à rester seul et haï jusqu'à ce qu'il meure seul... Ce qui allait bientôt arriver d'ailleurs.  
Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer sous une nouvelle montée de larmes. Il avait réussi durant un petit moment à se sortir ce détail de la tête mais maintenant il revenait et c'était pire. Il sentit un sentiment d'injustice monter en lui.  
Quel Dieu, quel qu'il soit, avait pu être à ce point cruel pour créer une race condamnée ainsi à la souffrance ?

Ce n'était qu'injustice. Quel pêché avaient-ils donc commis pour ainsi être punis ? Rien ne pouvait justifier d'être condamné à vivre de cette façon. Harry sentit une certaine douleur s'emparer de son cœur, il avait mal pour Rogue. Il se mit à espérer de tout cœur s'être trompé et que son professeur n'était pas de cette race maudite, cela serait trop horrible, mais il y avait tellement d'évidences que ça devenait trop pour être une coïncidence. Harry laissa couler quelques larmes de tristesse et de colère mêlées sur ces pages de grimoire qui racontaient cette histoire atroce mais bien réelle. Il finit par croiser les bras pour ensuite s'assoupir sur ce même grimoire, épuisé par la journée qu'il avait passée.

***************J'ai failli arrêter là, je suis gentil :)***************

Rogue n'était revenu qu'à la fin des vacances de Noël. Vacances, qui, pour Harry avaient semblées interminables, lui ne partageant aucunement la joie des fêtes de fin d'année. Il se préoccupait beaucoup de l'état de Rogue et se posait sans cesse des questions sur lui. Lorsqu'il avait vu revenir cet homme, il avait senti un sentiment de joie et de peine mêlées. Il était assez content de le voir de retour, certes, mais c'était aussi la première fois qu'il le revoyait depuis l'annonce de son sort prochain.

Le matin de la reprise des cours, Harry se sentait mal, il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Ce jour-là, il avait une heure de Potions. Rester en face de Rogue pendant une heure, il le savait, le mettrait dans un état encore plus pitoyable que celui dans lequel il avait pu être jusqu'alors. Il appréhenda cette situation toute la journée, jusqu'à la dernière minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût derrière la porte des cachots. Il sentit son cœur s'arrêter une fraction de seconde lorsque cette porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur.

Comme à leur habitude, les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe, avec néanmoins une tension et un silence absolu lourd et gênant encore pire qu'à l'accoutumée. Chacun prit sa place sans attendre. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur leur professeur de Potions dont tous connaissaient le sort prochain.

- Ouvrez vos livre à la page cinq cent vingt-huit, lisez et appliquez, vous avez une heure.

Sur ce, Rogue se contenta de s'asseoir à son bureau pour corriger des copies à rendre le lendemain et pouvoir surveiller la classe, ayant une vue imprenable de là où il était. Les élèves s'exécutèrent mais la quasi totalité d'entre eux ne put détacher leurs regards du professeur en face d'eux. Celui-ci les sentit le regarder, ce qui lui fit relever lentement la tête et leur lancer un regard glacial.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous croyez en train de faire, mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes en cours de potions. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, votre livre ne va pas se lire tout seul et ce n'est pas en me regardant avec des yeux tous aussi dénués d'intelligence que ceux d'un Troll des montages que vous allez finir cette potion. Alors mettez vous au travail avant que l'envie me prenne de retirer quelques dizaines de point à vos maisons, Serpentard compris... Est-ce bien clair ?

Sous le ton lourd de menaces de Rogue, tous baissèrent les yeux dans un mouvement général. Tous sauf Harry qui continua de fixer son professeur, la tête emplie de questions et constatant que Rogue avait encore une caractéristique en commun avec les Severus. Mais cette réaction ne lui attira que quelques problèmes en plus.

- Monsieur Potter, quand je parle à tout le monde, c'est tout le monde. Veuillez baissez vos petits yeux perfides vers votre livre et lire si vous savez le faire...

Harry n'avait même pas envie de répondre, ni de se sentir blessé. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux vers son livre et de le regarder.

- Harry, ça va pas ?  
- Fous-moi la paix...

Hermione resta interdite, elle reporta ses yeux sur son livre, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister, au risque qu'il s'énerve ou ne se blesse lui même moralement. Harry resta jusqu'à la fin du cours à regarder son livre sans le lire, il y avait tellement de choses dans sa tête, il en avait presque la migraine. Tant de questions, tant de réflexions, tant de choses qu'il apprenait d'un coup. Ça allait trop vite, il y en avait trop, cela lui donnait l'impression que son cerveau le laissait loin derrière, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prendre le rythme. Il était, se sentait totalement vidé, épuisé. Lorsque la fin du cours retentit, il mit près d'une demi-minute à s'en rendre compte.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de ses pensées, la moitié des élèves étaient déjà partis. Il commença à ranger lentement ses affaires dans son sac, se leva, puis planta son regard dans celui de son maître de Potions. En croisant encore une fois ces yeux de jais, Harry sentit toute cette pression, ces peurs, ces questions, ces réflexions, tout, il sentit absolument tout exploser en lui en une espèce de crise de nerfs qui lui fit d'autant plus ressentir son état d'extrême fatigue. Il n'avait pas envie de frapper ou de hurler, non, cette crise était telle qu'il avait juste envie de pleurer mais il se retint même s'il sentait que ses yeux piquaient dangereusement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur Potter ?

Rogue semblait ne pas comprendre le moins du monde ce qu'il se passait, son regard montrait qu'il avait l'air légèrement préoccupé par l'état de Harry, qui continuait de le fixer sans aucune réaction. Celui-ci sentit ses jambes le guider vers son professeur, son regard toujours planté dans le sien. Il reprit légèrement conscience lorsqu'il fut à un demi-mètre de Rogue, puis prit la parole, sortant les premiers et seul mots qui lui passèrent par la tête.

- Vous allez vous taire... Je vais vous serrer très fort dans mes bras... Et vous allez vous taire... Vous n'allez rien dire et vous allez me laisser faire... Si vous tendez votre main pour m'arrêter je la mordrai... Et n'allez pas croire que je n'en suis pas capable...

Il vit momentanément les yeux de Rogue s'écarquiller, puis une légère lueur de panique s'y installer alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Au moment où il noua ses bras autour du corps de Rogue, il crut entendre un "oh non" murmuré par son professeur, mais il s'en fichait. Au moment même où il eut le corps de son professeur dans ses bras, Harry ressentit cette sensation de bien-être, de paix. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme si rien au monde ne pouvait l'atteindre là où il était. Il sentait son corps s'emplir d'une douce sensation de chaleur et de bonheur total. Il avait l'impression que rien n'avait plus aucune importance, il se fichait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Cette sensation de bien-être fut d'un tel contraste avec celle qu'il avait eue quelques secondes auparavant qu'il avait l'impression qu'une tonne avait été retirée de ses épaules et ne put rien faire d'autre que se laisser aller, pleurant, sanglotant contre le corps de son professeur.

Rogue, lui, c'était tout autre chose. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, il s'était raidi, la surprise étant telle qu'il avait oublié de respirer durant quelques secondes. Il ne put rien faire d'autre que rester bras ballants, attendant que ça se passe. Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise et lorsque Harry s'était mis à pleurer, il ne put rien faire d'autre que fermer les yeux quelques secondes, se passant une main sur le visage avec pour seule pensée "Je suis sensé faire quoi moi maintenant ?" D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que Harry Potter pleurait ? Enfin, la réelle question était pourquoi il pleurait sur lui ? Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et d'un coup, le héros national de la sorcellerie lui saute dessus pour pleurer dans ses bras. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas très rond dans cette histoire... Soudain une alarme "Dumbledore" s'alluma dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou sénile et surglucosé avait bien pu encore inventer ?

Harry sentait que ses nerfs se calmaient doucement. Rapidement, ses larmes diminuèrent, peu à peu il commença à ressentir une sensation d'extase pure et telle qu'il sentait les battements de son cœur devenir plus rapides, plus forts. Il ressentait un état d'extase pure, mais il en voulait encore plus si c'était possible et il savait que ça l'était. Il n'avait touché Rogue qu'à travers ses vêtements et se sentait déjà en état d'euphorie totale, alors qu'est-ce que cela ferait de toucher sa peau ? Est-ce qu'elle était chaude ? Douce ? Oh, et si toucher sa peau était un délice, juste effleurer, embrasser ses lèvres, cela devait être toucher le paradis du bout des doigts, il fallait qu'il le sache, oui, il le fallait.

Dans sa transe, Harry releva la tête pour regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Qu'ils lui paraissaient doux en cet instant, si noirs, si profonds... Harry se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir d'atteindre ces lèvres dont il voulait sentir la sensation contre les siennes. Il se sentit mourir lorsqu'il constata que même sur la pointe des pieds, il était trop petit pour atteindre les lèvres fines et roses de son professeur qui le regardait étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
Ces mots réveillèrent Harry de sa transe, il eut l'impression de brutalement retomber sur terre, comme lorsque l'on se réveille après un merveilleux rêve. D'un coup, il se sentit ridicule.  
- Pouvez-vous... ?

Harry le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait toujours les bras serrés autour du corps de Rogue. Il les retira à contre cœur, sentant au même moment que son bien-être s'atténuait mais une partie resta tout de même en lui. Il se sentait beaucoup plus calme, la situation lui paraissait beaucoup plus supportable. De plus, en quelques minutes, il avait put retrouver la capacité de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, chose qui lui avait été pratiquement impossible depuis près de trois semaines.

- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Ne faites pas comme si vous l'ignoriez...  
- Je n'aime pas ce ton Potter.

Harry se tut quelques secondes sous le ton froid habituel de Rogue, avant de reprendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Dumbledore nous a tout dit...  
- Et qu'est-il sensé vous avoir dit ?

Le plus jeune sentit qu'il perdait patience. Il n'avait pas envie de dire ces mots, encore moins à la personne qui était victime de cette atrocité. Il prit son courage à deux mains puis se décida à tout dire d'un coup, tourner autour du pot ne serait que plus douloureux.

- Dumbledore nous a annoncé, le jour où vous êtes parti, que vous étiez malade... Et que vous alliez en succomber dans les mois à venir... Il nous a demandé aussi de ne pas vous dire que nous le savions mais...

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, il avait senti la douleur revenir s'installer dans son cœur. Il se contenta de baisser les yeux lorsqu'il sentit encore une fois ceux-ci le picoter.

- Dumbledore vous a dit... Quoi ?  
- Ne m'obligez pas à répéter...  
-Hé bien... Je ne peux qu'être surpris. Je pense que si j'étais mourant, je le saurais.

Harry releva la tête, surpris par cette réponse. Il ne comprenait pas. Rogue avait un regard qui montrait de l'exaspération, ainsi qu'une colère noire naissante et grandissant dangereusement.

- Monsieur Potter, je vais vous le dire vu que votre réaction excessive a été pour le moins effrayante. Vous m'écoutez ? Bien. J'ai eu le malheur, il y a trois semaines, d'annoncer au professeur Dumbledore que je démissionnerais à la fin de l'année pour des raisons qui me sont propres. Voulant me garder, Dumbledore m'a annoncé qu'il serait capable et ferait tout pour que je reste à Poudlard. Croyez-moi Monsieur Potter, vous ne savez rien de cet homme et de ce qu'il est capable de faire pour arriver à ses fins.  
- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas dire que... ?  
- Dumbledore vous a menti pour arriver à ses propres fins ? Croyez-moi c'est tout à fait sa façon de faire, même si la plupart du temps elle est plus discrète ou qu'il favorise le chantage.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, Dumbledore ne ferait jamais ce genre de chose.

- Croyez-moi qu'il l'a déjà fait à maintes reprises. Je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois au courant de sa mesquinerie et qu'il pensait que son numéro de vieux couard larmoyant marcherait pour que tout le monde évite d'en parler et de venir me voir. Car, voyez-vous, s'il annonce que je lui ai appris que j'avais une très grave maladie dont je mourrais et qu'il ne fallait pas m'en parler, tout le monde lui aurait obéit, il le savait, mais je ne crois pas qu'il avait prévu votre intervention. Donc imaginez que personne ne me l'ait dit et que la fin de l'année arrive. Au moment où je partirais comme j'avais prévu de le faire, que croyez-vous qu'il allait m'arriver si un sorcier me connaissant venait à croiser ma route par hasard ? Que croyez-vous qu'il va croire ? Il va penser que j'ai menti à Dumbledore dans le but de m'enfuir pour une obscure raison. Et qui croyez-vous que la population va croire ? L'un des plus grands mages au monde et adorable vieil homme se souciant avant tout du bonheur des autres, Albus Dumbledore ou moi ? Et où croyez-vous que je finirais, après un témoignage débordant de sentiments, de déceptions, de faux espoirs, de chagrin de la part de Dumbledore face au Magenmagot ?

Harry resta sans voix, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Rogue venait de lui dire.

- Dumbledore m'a clairement fait comprendre que s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, personne ne m'aurait. Tout n'est ni tout blanc ni tout noir, notre monde est seulement teinté de nuances de gris. Enfin, sachez juste que je me sens parfaitement bien et en bonne santé si cela vous intéresse, ce qui m'étonnerait. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il se sentait profondément choqué et trahi. Néanmoins, Rogue n'était pas en train de mourir, c'était ce qui lui importait le plus. Mais tout de même, il avait du mal à imaginer Dumbledore aller si loin pour faire regretter à Rogue le fait de vouloir partir. Harry se contenta de quitter les lieux sans rien ajouter, repartant avec un poids et une douleur en moins, mais toujours autant de questions qui le torturaient.

* * *

**(1)** Encore une fois merci à Dogma que j'ai revu. Sérieux, regardez Rickman dans ce film lorsqu'il est de trois-quarts ou de profil, ce gars a des yeux d'une forme très particulière, on dirait vraiment des yeux de chat, c'est choquant...

Voilà pour le cinquième chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et qu'il n'est pas trop merdique -_-...

En passant, j'ai beaucoup de temps à moi pour les deux prochaines semaines, mon boss est parti pour une convention du Tatouage en Autriche, donc je suis en congé, donc j'ai plus de temps pour torturer quelques innocents personnages... Enfin je veux dire écrire :D...

J'ai vu que de plus en plus de gens me lisaient, ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir vos reviews à tous, elles me font toujours aussi chaud au cœur et me boostent pour écrire, merci à tous :).


	6. Vérité ou Mensonge?

Durant le reste de la journée, il fut impossible pour Harry de rester concentré en cours, à tel point qu'en Botanique, une plante carnivore qu'il devait apprendre à nourrir lui croqua le doigt. Chourave l'avait envoyée chez Pomfresh après avoir retiré cinq points à Gryffondor car, par réflexe, Harry avait filé une baffe à la plante qui ensuite s'était mise à hurler. Le jeune homme rentra donc dans le château pour aller à l'infirmerie comme on le lui avait ordonné. Alors qu'il allait s'engager dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, il entendit une voix s'adresser à lui.

- Bonjour Harry, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?  
- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore...

Harry avait dit ça par réflexe, sans vraiment se rendre compte à qui il parlait. Soudain, son cerveau se mit en marche et il sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines. Il ne put retenir un regard emplit de mépris vers le vieil homme qui continuait sa route. Harry courut après lui pour le rattraper.

- Monsieur !  
- Oui mon garçon, que se passe-t-il ?  
- J'ai parlé au professeur Rogue...

Harry vit son directeur perdre légèrement son sourire habituel, palissant sous les paroles de son élève.

- Ah...  
- Alors c'était vrai ? Vous avez menti ?  
- Harry...  
- Je n'y crois pas... Je n'y crois pas ! Comment... Comment vous avez pu faire une telle chose? Vous, un des plus grands et puissants sorciers au monde... J'avais confiance en vous !  
- Harry calme-toi. Va faire soigner cette vilaine morsure que tu as au doigt et viens me voir dans mon bureau.

Sur ce, le vieil homme tourna les talons et continua sa route. Harry, lui, toujours dans une colère noire sentit la douleur dans sa main s'intensifier à cause des toxines. Il se rendit rapidement chez Pomfresh qui vint à bout de la petite morsure en quelques minutes puis renvoya Harry. Celui-ci se précipita devant la Gargouille de Dumbledore, prononçant le mot de passe que le vieux directeur lui avait envoyé par hiboux en début d'année.

- Chocogrenouille...

Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce, il se planta en face de Dumbledore, lui adressant un regard noir. Quelques heures auparavant, Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir un tel sentiment de colère et de dégoût envers son directeur. Celui-ci lui souriait gentiment, assit à son bureau.

- Assieds-toi Harry.  
- Je suis très bien debout...  
- Bien. Tu ne veux pas une dragée surprise ou un petit bonbon au citron ? Ils sont excellents.

Un soupir de profonde impatience et d'agacement fit comprendre au vieil homme que Harry n'était pas d'humeur du tout à manger des sucreries. Dumbledore posa ses mains sur son bureau puis les joignit, regardant son protégé dans les yeux d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

- Qu'es-tu allé dire à Severus ?  
- Je lui ai dit que vous nous aviez dit qu'il allait mourir à la fin de l'année scolaire...  
- Et pourquoi cela ?  
- Parce que ça m'a affecté ! Non mais vous pouvez imaginer quel traumatisme c'est pour un adolescent ?! D'autant plus que j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de monde ! Même si je ne porte pas Rogue dans mon cœur, ce n'est pas une raison, ça fait des années que je le connais !

N'ayant put rester de marbre devant le calme de Dumbledore, Harry s'était emporté et s'était mit à hurler.

- Bien... Bien... Et que t'a-t-il dit ?  
- La vérité !  
- Et quelle vérité ?  
- Vous le savez très bien !  
- Dis-le-moi Harry.

Le brun se rendit compte que le regard de son directeur avait changé. Il lui parlait vraiment sérieusement cette fois et voulait une véritable réponse.

- Assieds-toi Harry.

Le porteur du nom s'exécuta, s'essayant sur le siège en face de Dumbledore.

- Je t'écoute.  
- Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous nous aviez menti. Qu'il était en parfaite santé et que vous nous aviez menti sur son état de santé, comme ça, lorsqu'il partirait comme il avait prévu de le faire, tout le monde le croirait mort, donc si quelqu'un le connaissant le voyait, il serait soupçonné de fuite, de trahison et de complot. Alors il serait envoyé en prison pour s'être fait passé pour mort. Il sait qu'entre votre parole et la sienne il y a une grosse différence...  
- Il a dit cela...

Harry eut un hoquet de panique, puis blêmit. Oh non, quel idiot il avait été ! Il avait rapporté tout ce que Rogue lui avait avoué ! Son professeur de Potions allait sûrement avoir beaucoup de problèmes maintenant... et par sa faute ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois !

Le jeune homme entendit un petit rire de la part de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il le regarda, il vit que le vieil homme fixait un point imaginaire sur son bureau, une lueur amusée mais en même temps triste avait prit place dans ses yeux bleus.

- Ah Severus...

Harry resta interdit. Dumbledore laissa échapper quelques sourires et petits rires à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il semblait se remémorer des souvenirs, il avait l'air parti ailleurs. Lorsqu'il se ressaisit, il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Harry.

- Harry, il est vrai que tu connais peu de choses sur moi en fin de compte. Tu ne le sais pas, mais je considère réellement et profondément Severus comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, ce qui ne lui plaît d'ailleurs pas du tout. En apparence uniquement parce que je suis sûr que ça lui fait chaud au cœur en fait. Pour en avoir la preuve, je t'invite à regarder la table des professeurs durant les repas et de lancer un sort d'amplification personnel des sons, pour que tu puisses nous entendre plus fort que les autres. C'est un sort discret, utilisé la plupart du temps dans l'espionnage, tu nous entendras plus fort mais les autres n'en sauront bon, bref, passons. Il est vrai que je peux être un peu manipulateur parfois, mais tout de même, pas à ce point-là. Sache Harry et garde ça en tête jusqu'à la fin car c'est vrai : Je suis un manipulateur même aussi un maître chanteur parfois, je l'avoue, oui, mais je ne suis pas un menteur... maintenant tu peux partir.

Dumbledore n'avait plus son sourire habituel, il avait juste un regard grave et sérieux. Harry ne demanda rien de plus, il partit pour chercher un coin calme où il pourrait avoir un peu de paix et pourrait réfléchir calmement. Il se dirigea donc vers la tour d'astronomie. Une fois arrivé il s'assit près de la rampe, regardant l'horizon sans vraiment le voir.

Il était perdu. Totalement perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni qui croire. Qui mentait ? Qui disait la vérité ? Mentaient-ils tout les deux ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'en savait vraiment rien. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il était fatigué, il rêvait d'un moment de paix, comme celui qu'il avait eu durant cette étreinte magique avec Rogue. Il s'était senti si bien, nulle part ailleurs il n'avait ressenti un tel sentiment de sécurité et de paix totale. Il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il se sentait de nouveau mal, son esprit totalement rongé de l'intérieur. Cela le rendait fou de ne pas savoir la vérité. De plus il avait dit à Dumbledore de quoi il avait parlé avec Rogue, ce dernier allait sûrement avoir beaucoup de problèmes par sa faute. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il garde ce qu'il savait ou croyait savoir pour lui-même durant un petit moment, le temps que les choses s'éclaircissent un peu. Il risquait d'avoir des problèmes et d'en causer de bien plus gros à son professeur de Potions s'il continuait ainsi.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de retourner avec les autres. Au pire, si on lui demandait où il avait été, il dirait qu'il était resté à l'infirmerie. Il se dit aussi que quand ce serait à la fin des cours, il irait voir Rogue pour enfin s'excuser du comportement qu'il avait eu ces sept dernières années. Après tout, il lui devait bien ça. Durant plusieurs heures, il essaya de focaliser son esprit sur les paroles qu'il dirait à son professeur. Lorsque ce qu'il identifia être la dernière sonnerie retentit, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les cachots. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il était en face de la porte qu'il se remémora la scène du matin-même. À ce moment-là, il commença à reconsidérer le fait d'aller voir Rogue, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée d'y aller maintenant, puis il se mit une claque mentale : si ce jour-là n'était pas le bon, ça ne le serait jamais !

Harry, se souvenant de ce qu'il soupçonnait être la nature de Rogue, retira sa cravate rouge et or par respect, pour la ranger dans son manteau. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa à la porte. Il vit celle-ci lentement s'ouvrir devant lui, ouverte par Rogue à l'aide d'un sort.

- Monsieur Potter ? Y aurait-il un problème ?  
- Non. Aucun. Je désire vous parler.

Tout en disant cela, Harry ferma la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il refit face à son professeur, il vit une lueur dans les yeux de celui-ci, qui semblait craindre une nouvelle accolade. Harry avança vers Rogue, s'arrêtant tout de même à la distance respectable d'un mètre et demi. Il s'éclaircit la voix puis plongea ses yeux émeraude dans ceux de son professeur pour s'adresser à lui.

- Je tenais profondément et personnellement à m'excuser pour le comportement immature et inadmissible que j'ai pu avoir à votre égard durant ces sept dernières années. Cette discussion que nous avons eue il y a quelques mois m'a fait me remettre en question, me rendre compte de mes erreurs et, j'espère, à les corriger. J'ai véritablement agit comme un abruti. Je tenais vraiment à vous dire pardon et j'espère pouvoir rattraper mes erreurs, ainsi que remonter dans votre estime, qui, je l'avoue, m'importe de plus en plus. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser de vous avoir... sauté dessus en vous menaçant de vous mordre tout à l'heure.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire. C'était vrai qu'il avait menacé Rogue de le mordre. Il se reprit rapidement, voyant que son professeur l'écoutait attentivement.

- Hé bien... voilà. Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire en fait...

Le petit brun baissa les yeux, ne supportant plus l'intensité du regard de Rogue.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire Potter. Je pensais que plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner mais depuis que je vous connais, j'avoue que ce n'est plus le cas. J'apprécie ce geste de votre part. En tant que professeur, je suis satisfait et prends cela comme une victoire car je suis là pour vous apprendre, ce que vous vous êtes mis à faire et d'une manière brillante qui plus est. Vos excuses sont acceptées.

Harry sentit son professeur se rapprocher de deux pas légers, puis il vit la main de Rogue se tendre vers lui. Il redressa la tête pour voir le visage de son professeur qui portait un sourire discret et un regard chaleureux.

- Je suis fier de vous Harry. Sachez-le.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était si stupéfait que sa bouche s'était entrouverte. Rogue l'avait appelé par son prénom, c'était la toute première fois, la toute première... et Dieu qu'il semblait doux prononcé par ces lèvres, cette voix si douce, chaude et rauque. En plus, Rogue, LE Severus Rogue lui avait dit qu'il était fier de lui ! Jamais, au grand jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces mots, bien sûr aucun membre de sa famille ne lui avait jamais dit, mais même pas Dumbledore. Harry était totalement sonné. Seul Rogue pouvait le mettre dans un état tel en juste quelques mots. Soudain, il retomba sur terre, voyant que la main tendue de Rogue attendait toujours. Harry tendit la sienne, qui tremblait légèrement.

Lorsqu'il serra la main de Rogue, mais surtout lorsque celle de l'homme se resserra autour de la sienne - qui était bien plus petite -, il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. C'était la première fois qu'il touchait la peau de Rogue. Celle-ci était d'une douceur incroyable, sa température n'était ni trop chaude, si trop froide, juste parfaite pour lui, extrêmement agréable à toucher. Il sentit un frisson de plaisir courir dans tout son Être, un sentiment parfait. Lorsqu'il lui lâcha la main, Harry ne put se retenir de fermer les yeux, sentant un tremblement de quelques secondes au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure en même temps qu'un soupir silencieux de plaisir lui échapper.

Rogue, les bras maintenant croisés contre son torse, possédait toujours ces mêmes sourire et regard, qui firent encore une fois dévier les yeux à Harry.

- Je pense que je vais me retirer, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à faire avant le dîner... au revoir.

Harry tourna les talons pour tenter de fuir la situation qui devenait trop dérangeante pour lui. À mi-chemin, toutefois, Rogue l'interpella.

- Oh, quel sot je suis, je l'oublie à chaque fois. Attendez Potter.

Le jeune homme se figea littéralement avant de se retourner. Il vit Rogue chercher dans son manteau pour en sortir un objet qu'il reconnu immédiatement.

- Ma baguette !

Dans son inconscience totale des choses des trois dernières semaines, il avait totalement oublié sa baguette au fond du lac avec les Strangulots. Harry s'approcha de Rogue pour reprendre son bien.

- Merci, je l'avais totalement oubliée. Sans vous, elle serait encore au fond du lac.  
- Il n'y a rien qui relève de l'acte d'héroïsme, un simple _Accio_ fit largement l'affaire. Allez, déguerpissez maintenant.

Harry adressa un regard reconnaissant à son professeur avant de lui obéir et de quitter les lieux. Il était ravi, avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les mots que Rogue avait eus envers lui et le fait de lui avoir serré la main lui avaient mis du baume au cœur. Il se sentait léger, oubliant même tous les événements de la journée. Toute l'après-midi, jusqu'au soir, Harry garda ce même sourire et cette bonne humeur que sa petite discussion avec Rogue lui avait donnée. Le soir même, à l'heure du dîner, Harry se demanda s'il devait vraiment regarder vers la table des professeurs comme Dumbledore l'avait invité à le faire, en commençant néanmoins à ressentir un malaise certain car il repensait au fait qu'il avait sûrement attiré des problèmes à son professeur de Potions.

Alors qu'il dégustait son jus de citrouille, Harry, bien trop curieux pour résister, laissa donc glisser ses yeux vers la table de ses professeurs. Il croisa durant une fraction de seconde le regard de Dumbledore, qui se retourna vers Rogue, celui-ci buvant tranquillement une gorgée du liquide que contenait son verre d'argent. À ce moment-là, il se passa une chose, une chose vraiment très étrange que Harry ne comprit pas : Dumbledore sortit un paquet de sa manche, de la taille d'un poing. Ce paquet était jaune soleil avec un ignoble et gros ruban rose autour qui formait un énorme nœud ridicule à son sommet. Il le posa sur la table, puis, lentement, avec son index, le poussa vers Rogue, tout en regardant celui-ci avec un superbe sourire. À la fraction de seconde où le potionniste vit le paquet immonde, il avala presque de travers, écarquillant les yeux durant une fraction de seconde, puis il cacha de son bras l'immondice à toute vitesse, tout en essayant de la repousser vers Dumbledore.

En voyant cette scène, la curiosité de l'adolescent se vit d'autant plus titillée, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il sortit sa baguette et lança le sort conseillé par le vieil homme. Il allait s'amuser, il le sentait.

- Vous allez reprendre ceci immédiatement.  
- Non, c'est pour toi Severus.  
- Je n'en veux pas. Gardez cela.  
- Ce sont des bonbons aux citrons.  
- Je n'aime pas les sucreries. Reprenez ceci immédiatement.  
- Non.  
- Reprenez-le.  
- Mais c'est un cadeau ! Et je l'ai fait moi-même !  
- Ah, ça, je n'en doute pas, je reconnaîtrais votre mauvais goût entre mille autres. Je n'en veux pas.  
- Si, tu le veux.  
- Non je n'en veux pas et je ne le prendrais pas.  
- Oh si, tu le prendras.  
- Il en est hors de question.

Dumbledore poussa un grand soupir, prenant un air dépité et malheureux.

- Oh, je te comprends Severus... je ne suis qu'un vieil homme sénile...  
- La culpabilité, ça ne marche pas avec moi.  
- Oui, oui, je le sais. Très bien, je vais reprendre ce paquet... mais Severus, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un vieil homme. Je suis de plus de cent ans ton aîné, je perds un peu la boule... il serait dommage et ridicule que ma baguette lance malencontreusement un sort si tu te lèves sans ce paquet... et que devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, tes vêtements noirs prennent une couleur rose... comme ce ruban de dentelle que j'ai fait de mes propres vieilles mains...  
- Vous n'oseriez pas...  
- Cela irait tellement bien avec ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux...

Le visage de Rogue se crispa. Il empoigna l'abominable paquet jaune et rose, puis l'enfonça sans ménagement dans son manteau.

- Vous êtes un Être démoniaque...  
- Mais non, voyons, tu ne penses pas... Je te considère comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu.  
- En vous voyant, je remercie Merlin que vous n'en n'aillez jamais eu... avec des alliés comme vous, nous n'avons aucunement besoin d'ennemis. Soyez un adorable vieillard et arrêtez de me faire subir vos instincts paternel et grand paternel inassouvis, il y en a d'autres qui se bousculeraient pour cela, mais pas moi.  
- Tu aurais put être trois fois mon fils, même mon petit-fils ! Et ce ne serait pas la même chose avec un autre.  
- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
- Hé bien, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle.

Rogue poussa un soupir exaspéré, dérivant son regard, pour le porter sur le reste de la grande salle. Dumbledore, lui, se mit à rire en tapotant brièvement l'épaule du potionniste.

- Bon anniversaire Severus.

Le porteur du nom se contenta de fermer les yeux quelques secondes et de se passer la main sur le visage, afin de se ressaisir. À première vue, Rogue semblait honteux. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus il était sûr que ce vieux fou le rendrait aussi cinglé que lui.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le refuser. C'est la dernière fois que je peux t'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire...

À ces mots, Rogue tourna la tête, poussant un grognement incompréhensible que Dumbledore comprit visiblement et qui le fit sourire. Harry sentit lui aussi un sourire naître sur son visage. À ce moment exact, Rogue donnait l'impression d'être adolescent en pleine crise, avec Dumbledore pour père qui lui faisait honte devant tous ses amis. Soudain, Harry se dit que si c'était comme cela à chaque repas de la journée, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Rogue était de si mauvaise humeur de si bon matin et que Dumbledore, lui, avait toujours l'air radieux.

Harry brisa le sort, gardant néanmoins un large sourire amusé sur le visage. Alors comme ça, c'était l'anniversaire de Rogue ? Il fallait qu'il lui laisse quelque chose, discrètement serait le mieux. Lui et la discrétion ne faisant qu'un, cela ne devait pas poser de problèmes... Apparemment...

Réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien offrir à son professeur, il continua son repas tranquillement. Ce fut sans compter le fait que son oreille tomba dans une conversation concernant Rogue et qui n'était pas des plus flatteuses. En effet, le professeur avait encore une fois attribué des notes médiocres aux devoirs de beaucoup de Gryffondors dans sa classe, il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention, le début de la journée ayant été assez difficile.

- Ce type est vraiment un sale con, on a beau bosser tant qu'on peut, les Gryffondors ne valent jamais mieux qu'un T ou qu'un E lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur.  
- Mourant ou pas, ça reste toujours un enfoiré.  
- Je me demande si ça l'amuse ou s'il se venge sur les élèves qui n'ont pas trop une sale tête. C'est vrai en même temps quand on voit la sienne, on se demande si c'est pas un hybride humain-corbeau. Rien qu'à voir la taille de son nez !

Un grand nombre de rires s'élevèrent après cette remarque idiote. Harry, lui, sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines après ces remarques cruelles et non-fondées. Il donna un grand coup de poing sur la table, qui fit sauter dans un bruit de vacarme quelques verres et assiettes de métal. Il adressa un regard noir, lourd en menaces à Seamus Finnigan, celui dont venait la dernière réplique stupide. S'il voulait jouer au plus idiot, il allait être servi...

- Et c'est toi qui parles Seamus ? Non mais t'as vu la tête que tu te trimbales ? C'est tes dents Seamus... Moi je sais pas si je dois sourire en les voyant ou marquer un but entre les poteaux… Sans rancune Seamus...

Le même nombre de rires adressés contre Rogue se retournèrent contre Seamus, tellement choqué de la réponse de Harry que sa seule réaction fut le réflexe de lui jeter le contenu de son verre rempli de jus de citrouille à la figure. Les nerfs étant déjà un peu à vif en plus de se sentir humilié devant tout le monde, Harry se jeta à travers la table et attrapa Seamus par le col de sa chemise pour lui coller son poing en plein milieu du visage. Déséquilibrés, ils tombèrent à la renverse et Seamus rendit son coup à Harry. Dans la salle, on pouvait entendre quelques Serpentards hilares scander :

- Bataille de chatons enragés ! Bataille de chatons enragés !

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelques professeurs s'approchèrent pour les calmer. Hagrid les sépara et se plaça entre eux alors que McGonagall leur faisait la leçon.

- Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? Vous êtes dans une école ! Et une école des plus respectable ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de vous sauter dessus comme de vulgaires bêtes sauvages ? Regardez dans quel état vous êtes !

Tous deux dépareillés, Seamus avait le nez en sang et vraisemblablement cassé tandis que Harry, lui, avait la lèvre fendue.

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé à m'insulter !  
- Tu m'as jeté ton verre à la figure !  
- CA SUFFIT ! Trente points de moins à Gryffondor ! Dans le bureau du directeur, immédiatement !

Les deux adolescents d'exécutèrent, suivit de près par Hagrid qui était là si quelque chose dérapait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le vieil homme les attendait déjà.

- Bien. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ?  
- On l'a déjà dit au professeur McGonagall.  
- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas le professeur McGonagall mais le directeur Dumbledore. Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé je vous prie.  
- Ben, c'est Harry, il m'a insulté, alors je lui ai juste lancé mon jus de citrouille dessus et il m'a donné un coup de poing !  
- Est-ce vrai Harry ?

Le brun resta silencieux, il avait l'air toujours énervé contre Seamus à cause de ce qu'il avait osé dire sur Rogue.

- Est-ce vrai ?  
- Oui...  
- Bien. Seamus, tu peux te retirer et aller voir Pomfresh. Harry je voudrais te parler.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans le bureau, Dumbledore recommença à lui parler d'une voix calme.

- Harry... Insulter sans raisons et te battre, cela ne te ressemble pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?  
- J'ai juste... entendu Seamus et les autres raconter des trucs sur le professeur Rogue et ça m'a énervé. Je voulais lui faire comprendre ce qu'on pouvait ressentir quand on entend ce genre de choses donc je lui ai fait une remarque. Ça ne lui a pas plu, il m'a jeté son jus de citrouille dessus, j'ai pété les plombs je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais tellement énervé que ça m'a donné le réflexe de lui taper dessus. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a vraiment pris... la fatigue peut-être, cela fait trois semaines que je dors mal...  
- J'entends beaucoup le nom de Rogue sortir de ta bouche ces derniers temps Harry... Enfin, va à l'infirmerie soigner cette vilaine coupure.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, s'attirant néanmoins une nouvelle leçon de morale de la part de Pomfresh alors qu'elle lui soignait sa lèvre d'un sort. Harry ne revint pas dans la grande salle, préférant rester dans le dortoir après s'être changé. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rhabillé qu'il se souvint que c'était l'anniversaire de Rogue, se sentant un peu coupable de s'être battu en public ce jour là. Néanmoins, il ouvrit sa malle, cherchant une chose précise. Il prit dans sa main une boule de tissu blanc sale qu'il déplia. À l'intérieur, il y avait une broche composée d'une pierre de Jade montée sur de l'argent. Il l'avait trouvée par terre en marchant dans la rue deux ou trois ans auparavant et l'avait mise dans une poche de sa malle dont il ne l'avait jamais ressortie.

Il enroula le bijou, qui lui paraissait inutile à son propre usage, dans un morceau de parchemin, en prenant un autre pour en faire une simple carte avec écrit dessus :

_"A Severus Rogue._  
_Harry Potter."_

Harry resta plusieurs secondes à considérer le morceau de parchemin. Il se dit qu'il n'allait tout de même pas dire que c'était de sa part, il aurait l'air ridicule. Sur cette pensée, il déchira le morceau de parchemin, en supprimant donc son nom. Il reprit ensuite sa plume, repassant plusieurs fois sur les lignes des lettres pour masquer son écriture. Satisfait, il sortit du dortoir puis descendit vers les cachots. Il remarqua que les autres étaient toujours dans la grande salle, ce qui le rassura : Rogue y était sûrement aussi, donc il ne le verrait pas.

Harry accéléra le pas. Une fois en face de la porte de cours de Potions, il l'ouvrit doucement, jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier que Rogue n'y était pas. Une fois qu'il vit que la voie était libre, il courut vers le bureau de Rogue, s'enfuyant très vite après avoir posé le paquet et le mot. Content de lui, il remonta dans la tour des Gryffondors pour enfin pouvoir profiter d'une nuit plus paisible que les autres.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry se sentait reposé, la journée allait peut-être pouvoir se dérouler normalement cette fois. Durant le petit déjeuner, il observa encore une fois Rogue et Dumbledore. Le potionniste n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette et semblait aussi visiblement agacé par ce que le vieil homme lui racontait. Ce dernier, lui, semblait radieux, il devait vraiment s'amuser à taquiner Rogue. Visiblement Dumbledore était le seul, ou l'un des seuls à réussir à faire perdre son sang froid légendaire au professeur de Potions.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme, des cours jusqu'au dîner le soir. Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui pour voir s'il y avait encore un Gryffondor téméraire qui oserait dire un mot mal placé et injustifié sur Rogue. D'ailleurs, durant la journée, celui-ci avait été encore moins bavard qu'à l'habitude, ils ignoraient tous pourquoi. Seul Harry pensait savoir. Dumbledore lui avait sûrement parlé de leur discussion et ça l'avait peut-être perturbé... Harry espérait se tromper de tout cœur, il ne voulait pas que Rogue ait de gros problèmes par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait pas, surtout parce que c'était quelque chose de vraiment sérieux.

Ses interrogations lui revinrent à l'esprit. Il ignorait toujours lequel des deux hommes disait la vérité, si l'un d'entre eux la disait... Il n'en savait vraiment rien. Il avait confiance en Dumbledore, il avait vraiment confiance et ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas croire qu'il puisse faire ce genre de coup monté. D'un autre côté, Rogue avait l'air en pleine forme et il avait eu l'air sincère quand il lui avait avoué que tout ce que Dumbledore avait dit n'était que mensonge. Harry n'en savait vraiment rien, le temps le lui dirait sûrement après tout.

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un hurlement de panique de la part de quelques élèves. Réveillé brutalement de ses pensés, Harry releva la tête. Il regarda autour de lui pour savoir ce qu'il se passait puis remarqua que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers la table des professeurs. Il constata avec horreur que la place de Rogue était vide et que tous les professeurs plus le directeur avaient leurs regards rivés à terre. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il entende la voix tremblante de Dumbledore.

- Severus...

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre durant une fraction de seconde. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'il se passait derrière la table des professeurs.

- Severus, reste avec nous ! Tu m'entends ?! Ne t'endors pas ! Ne...

Un silence absolu de plusieurs secondes interminables prit place. Dumbledore se redressa le regard grave.

- Hagrid, portez Severus à l'infirmerie. Professeurs, suivez-moi, Pomfresh dépêchez-vous. Les élèves sont autorisés à rejoindre leurs dortoirs s'ils le désirent...

Harry resta sans voix. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression que tout allait trop vite mais en même temps que tout se passait au ralenti, un sentiment très étrange et inconfortable. La seule chose qu'il vit avant de se déconnecter totalement de la réalité fut Hagrid se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grande salle, portant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de Rogue.

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini, j'espère qu'il vous a plût :)!

Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissées ; comme d'habitude me touchent beaucoup. A très bientôt!


	7. Rétablissement

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Vladimir-Aristarkh, mon con de copain, a eu l'illumination divine de poser la canette de coca sur mon ordi et de faire un grand geste, résultat : mon clavier était recouvert de coca ! Il a survécu un moment mais a fini par me lâcher hier soir D8! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je lui ai piqué son ordi et je le garde jusqu'à ce qu'il répare sa bêtise...

Insultez-le un peu, avec ses conneries, ma fic aurait pu prendre beaucoup de retard mais heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas :D. Ceci est un peu dû à lui aussi.

* * *

- Non Harry, pour la dernière fois, tu ne peux pas entrer ! Dumbledore m'a dit de garder cette porte, donc personne ne rentre ni sort d'ici.  
- Hagrid, je t'en prie, je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe...  
- Je t'ai dit non Harry. Tu sais que je n'aime pas être dur avec toi, mais c'est non. Va dans ton dortoir, il est tard.

Harry se résigna, le demi-géant ne le laisserait vraiment pas passer, il le savait, mais il avait tout de même essayé. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'il négociait pour entrer, il en était même venu à négocier de nourrir les Scroutts à pétard durant un mois, mais rien n'y faisait. Il s'inquiétait, il ignorait dans quel état Rogue était et ça le rendait fou. Il voulait savoir mais il devrait attendre le jour suivant. Il obéit néanmoins à Hagrid, se rendant dans son dortoir. Harry s'allongea en silence, tentant de trouver le sommeil même si ses nerfs le tenaient éveillé. Il se posait des dizaines de questions et s'inquiétait pour Rogue. Ça l'avait choqué de voir cet homme s'effondrer si brutalement, ça l'avait même sonné pendant plusieurs minutes, mais il n'avait pas été le seul.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit qu'il finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le jour suivant, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il tenta de se réveiller avec une douche froide, peine perdue, il était toujours aussi endormi. Harry descendit prendre le petit déjeuner, n'adressant la parole à personne. Il nota avec inquiétude que la place de Rogue était vide à la table des professeurs. Lorsque tous les élèves furent enfin dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers sa chaire pour faire une annonce.

- Le professeur Rogue ne pourra assurer ses cours ni aujourd'hui, ni demain. Il reviendra après-demain. Néanmoins, il a demandé que vous laissiez les devoirs qu'il vous a assignés à Pomfresh avant de quitter la grande salle. Bonne journée à tous.

Harry sourit, se sentant légèrement rassuré par le fait que Rogue continuait toujours de tyranniser ses élèves à distance, cela voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas atrocement mal.

- Nan mais c'est pas vrai, quel crevard ce mec !

Harry tourna très lentement la tête vers l'origine de la phrase désobligeante à l'égard de leur professeur.

- Bonjour Seamus...

Son regard et sa voix glacials firent regretter à Seamus de s'en être encore une fois pris à Rogue. Après ce petit incident, plus une seule remarque à l'encontre de l'homme malade ne se fit entendre. La journée parut longue à Harry, d'autant plus qu'il ne prêta aucune attention aux cours, tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres ce jour-là, à se demander si les professeurs ne s'étaient pas concertés. Une fois que la sonnerie libératrice retentit, Harry fut l'un des premiers à se lever. Il s'éclipsa discrètement du groupe de Gryffondor dont il faisait partie pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Avant d'entrer, il retira encore une fois sa cravate, l'enfouissant dans son manteau, avant d'entrer dans la salle de soin. À sa grande surprise, elle était vide, il n'y avait personne. À peine eut-il fait quelques pas que Pomfresh sortit de nulle part.

- Puis-je vous aider Harry ?  
- Hé bien... Je venais visiter le professeur Rogue.

Pomfresh le regarda d'un air étonné, elle allait lui demander pourquoi il faisait cela, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Il est normal que je vienne prendre de ses nouvelles.  
- Bien sûr... Étant un professeur, nous l'avons mis dans une salle spéciale. Le dressing room que vous connaissez déjà sert aussi de salle de repos pour les professeurs malade, après évidemment un aménagement spécial. Cette salle, voyez-vous, marche un peu comme la salle sur demande que vous connaissez déjà. Elle se transforme en salle de repos aux couleurs de la maison du professeur qui l'occupe.

Harry la remercia, s'avançant vers la pièce où Rogue était sûrement. Il toqua à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. N'y prêtant pas attention, il entra à l'intérieur. La pièce était en effet aux couleurs des Serpentards. Les murs étaient tapissés de vert sinople, les meubles baroques, eux, étaient en ébène. Il y avait un bureau, une bibliothèque, un fauteuil noir et vert, ainsi qu'une commode et un lit, surmonté par le blason Serpentard. Les lustres et les chandeliers étaient fait d'argent minutieusement travaillé, sûrement un travail de Gobelins.

Rogue était allongé dans le lit aux couvertures vertes. Il portait une chemise identique à celle qu'il avait lors de son sauvetage héroïque. Harry se rapprocha, pour constater que l'homme était endormi. Ses traits étaient totalement détendus, ils paraissaient si doux, il avait l'air si paisible... Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avancer sa main vers le visage de Rogue, mais il sentit une autre main puissante agripper son poignet.

- Pas cette fois Potter.

Lentement, les yeux noirs de jais de Rogue s'ouvrirent, se posant sur Harry. Celui-ci, prit par surprise ne sut quoi répondre. Le plus âgé se redressa, puis relâcha son emprise sur le poignet de l'adolescent.

- J'ai tiré leçon de la dernière fois, avec votre ami, ce cher Monsieur Weasley... Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je venais juste prendre de vos nouvelles.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, visiblement étonné. Il adressa un très léger sourire noble et discret à son élève.

- Il ne manque plus que les fleurs.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire passer entre ses lèvres.

- J'y penserais la prochaine fois, je vous le promets. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue à tous...  
- Je ne pense pas avoir réellement fait une peur bleue à tous vos amis. Ou si ce fut le cas, je pense qu'ils regrettent déjà de s'être inquiété pour ma personne.

Tout en finissant sa phrase, Rogue désigna une épaisse pile de papiers, qui n'étaient autres que les devoirs qu'il avait exigés qu'on lui rende.

- Vous, vous n'avez pas de quoi vous inquiéter avec les notes que vous avez en ce moment.

Harry sourit, sentant un peu de sang monter à ses joues. Ce n'était pas un compliment flagrant, mais c'était un compliment tout de même et surtout venant de la part de Rogue, c'était beaucoup.

- Je l'espère. Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit la cause de votre malaise d'hier soir...  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. En fait, ce petit malaise s'est causé par ma faute. Voyez-vous, chaque année, tout professeur se doit d'envoyer un échantillon de son travail au Ministère de la magie, pour ainsi prouver qu'ils sont toujours en état d'exercer le métier. Chaque année nous passons donc une sorte de test, qui sert à évaluer nos capacités, mais ce n'est pas un simple test d'application d'une matière magique. Prenons les Potions pour mon cas, il me faut chaque année soit inventer une nouvelle Potion, soit en reproduire une, mais en la modifiant de telle façon que ses effets soient plus puissants encore. J'ai reproduit et amélioré un _Philtre de Mort Vivante_, à un tel point que les vapeurs me sont montées à la tête. Bien que je sois robuste, j'ai fini par céder au bout d'une journée aux vapeurs de cette Potion que je qualifierais de redoutable. Je ne connais pas encore les effets réels et à longs termes que peuvent avoir cette amélioration du _Philtre de Mort Vivante_, j'ai donc pris deux jours de congé pour prendre des notes et, par précaution, je passerais toutes mes nuits ici pendant un moment. Cela répond à votre question ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentit soulagé, pendant un moment il avait cru que Dumbledore avait dit la vérité et que Rogue était réellement mourant.

- Maintenant vous êtes libre de vous retirer... Et tout de suite serait très bien.

Harry trouva que c'était une bien belle et charmante façon de dire "Dehors" que celle que Rogue avait. Il se permit un sourire avant de tourner les talons. Lorsque sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, il entendit la voix de son professeur s'adresser à lui.

- Saviez-vous, Monsieur Potter, que ce bijou est tout simplement appelé un Clip ?

Le jeune homme se retourna sans comprendre, mais la lumière fut lorsqu'il vit que Rogue tenait dans sa main le bijou qu'il lui avait offert, le regardant attentivement.

- C'est un bijou très rare, très noble. Il sert à tenir les cravates et les foulards en Lavallière ou en Ascott, le dernier étant ma préférence. Seul les Nobles portent ce genre de bijou, dont le fait de le porter est d'ailleurs très apprécié par notre Reine.

Aux paroles que Rogue avait prononcées et au regard qu'il lui adressa ensuite, Harry savait que l'homme en face de lui avait deviné que c'était lui qui lui avait offert ce bijou.

- Je n'en savais rien... Comment avez-vous su... ?  
- Votre mot. Vous êtes bien naïf Monsieur Potter... Cela fait sept ans que je suis votre professeur et que je corrige vos copies, de plus en deux semaines j'ai corrigé près de soixante parchemins recto verso de votre écriture. Il faudrait que je sois aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître la calligraphie de votre écriture sous cette tentative veine de la masquer.

D'un coup, Harry se sentit stupide. Il n'avait pas pensé que Rogue puisse reconnaître son écriture mais, après tout, c'était logique qu'il ait été en mesure de le faire. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Harry fit un léger signe de tête en guise de salut à son professeur avant de partir. Lorsqu'il eut passé la porte, il se dit que le fait d'enlever sa cravate marchait plutôt bien : les deux fois où il avait pensé à le faire, Rogue s'était comporté en véritable gentleman. En partant, Harry planifia de revenir le lendemain pour reprendre de ses nouvelles et, peut-être, discuter un peu.

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, Rogue, allongé dans son lit après avoir corrigé les devoirs de la journée précédente et de celle-ci, entendit qu'on toquait à sa porte. Il invita donc la personne derrière la porte à entrer. Il fut surpris de voir qu'encore une fois, Harry Potter venait le voir. Mais beaucoup plus étonnant encore, ce même jeune homme était salit de terre de la tête aux pieds. Il avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, emplis de terre et de brindilles. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, de plus, son visage et ses vêtements étaient vraiment très sales. Harry s'approcha et dès qu'il fut à un mètre de lui, il tendit le bras dans sa direction, tenant dans sa main un bouquet de quatre marguerites qui se battaient en duel. Il restait de la terre sur les racines, la tige de l'une était pratiquement cassée, tandis qu'il manquait des pétales à l'autre et que les fleurs étaient aussi terreuses que celui qui les lui apportait.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?  
- Hier, vous disiez qu'il ne manquait plus que les fleurs... J'ai voulu faire de l'humour en les apportant, mais vu que j'ai risqué ma vie, que j'ai faillit mourir pour vous les avoir, soyez gentil, gardez-les...

Severus Rogue étant en partie humain, il était donc curieux, même s'il le cachait bien. Son don puissant de Legilimancie accentué par sa nature, il ne put s'empêcher de lire dans l'esprit de son élève pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et voici ce qu'il vit : Harry était sortit dans le parc de Poudlard, à la recherche d'une quelconque fleur, ce qui le poussa à s'enfoncer, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, dans la Forêt Interdite. Là, au pied d'un arbre, il trouva un endroit où poussaient quelques marguerites. Avec un sourire amusé, il s'avança, en cueillit une, puis deux. Soudain un grognement sourd se fit entendre. N'y prêtant pas grande attention, il cueillit deux fleurs de plus, puis se redressa... Faisant face à une gigantesque boule verte, de vingt centimètres plus grande que lui, avec deux pattes de grenouilles, sans bras, sans yeux et sans nez. D'un coup, cette énorme boule verte fit apparaître deux énormes rangées de dents pointues qui semblaient lui sourire.

Après une seconde dont il eut besoin pour se ressaisir, le Héros National se carapata dans le sens opposé, courant comme un dératé en poussant un hurlement... pas très masculin... il était impressionnant comment un Être humain - surtout de cette taille ! - pouvait courir aussi vite... encore un mystère de notre chère et tendre mère nature. Néanmoins, alors que Harry courrait toujours à pleine puissance, il se retourna pour constater avec horreur que ce monstre lui courait après et que cette chose allait vite en plus ! Et c'est évidemment à ce moment là qu'il s'emmêla les pieds et tomba à terre, mangeant littéralement l'herbe. Dans sa chute, il fut recouvert de poussière et les fleurs qu'il tenait toujours serrées dans son poing s'abîmèrent. Ayant une bonne longueur d'avance sur le monstre vert, il eut le temps de se relever et constata avec un extrême soulagement que Hagrid n'était pas loin, en train de marcher tranquillement pour rejoindre sa hutte.

- Hagrid ! Hagrid ! Hagrid ! Hagrid ! Hagrid ! HAGRID ! À l'aide !

Le demi-géant, qui ignorait ce qu'il se passait, vit une fusée courir vers lui puis se cacher derrière lui.

- Elle essaye de m'bouffer !

Hagrid tourna la tête vers le monstre carnassier qui essayait de rattraper Harry.

- Robert ! Retourne dans la forêt ! Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était mal d'effrayer les élèves ! C'est pas à manger ! Va-t'en !

Harry sortit de sa "cachette" pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il vit le monstre pousser un gémissement résigné, retournant dans la forêt, tapant au passage dans une pierre avec son pied de grenouille, dans un geste frustré.

- Ça a un nom ce truc ? C'est quoi ça ?  
- Oui "ça" a un nom "ça" et d'ailleurs "ça" c'est une plante carnivore, une Maxima Carnivorus petit ignare ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller dans la forêt ? Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux !  
- Ben...

Rogue ne put tenir plus longtemps de lire dans l'esprit de Harry. Il tenta de se retenir pour ne pas vexer son élève, mais il n'en pouvait plus, c'était vraiment trop drôle ! Il mit une main devant sa bouche, tournant la tête à l'opposé de Harry puis fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis bien des années : Il éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sonore, chaud, grave et cristallin. Il maudit un instant Harry et Ron de lui avoir coupé les cheveux, il ne pouvait désormais plus cacher ses cheveux derrière son visage pour masquer au minimum le fait qu'il était en train de rire.

Harry, lui, de son côté semblait choqué. Il rêvait ou Rogue – qui avait lu en lui – était en train de se foutre de lui et ouvertement en plus ? En fait, il se mit à se demander si c'était le fait que Rogue se moque de lui ou le fait de l'entendre rire qui le choquait le plus. Déjà qu'un sourire de la part de Rogue était une chose extrêmement rare, rire semblait totalement inconnu de lui quand on le voyait dans la vie de tous les jours. Pour consoler son orgueil de mâle – toujours vivant – il se dit qu'au moins il avait réussit l'exploit de faire rire Rogue, qui avait un rire charmant soit dit en passant... même s'il se moquait de lui... il se mit lui aussi à rire en se remémorant cette scène de sa vie qui était vraiment ridicule, il devait l'avouer.

- Excusez-moi... vraiment... mais c'est tellement drôle...

Harry voyait bien que même s'il essayait de se ressaisir, Rogue était véritablement pris d'un fou rire. Il savait que ça devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ri car c'est toujours lorsque l'on a pas ri durant un très long moment que lorsqu'un rire éclate, il finit en fou rire, comme pour rattraper tout le temps où, la personne en étant victime, n'avait pas ri. Ça lui faisait du bien aussi de rire d'ailleurs. Après quelques minutes qu'il leur fallut pour se ressaisir, les deux hommes finirent par calmer leur rire respectif, gardant toujours un sourire qui trahissait leur hilarité tout juste stoppée.

- Alors, vous les gardez ?  
- Je pense que je vous dois bien ça, même je si pense qu'elles ne survivront pas bien longtemps.

Rogue sortit sa baguette pour faire apparaître un vase d'argent sur sa table de chevet, où Harry plaça les fleurs.

- Vous devriez peut-être penser à aller vous changez, vous êtes dans un terrible état.  
- Je pense aller le faire oui... Vous viendrez pour le dîner ou vous êtes toujours sous les effets des vapeurs de la potion ?  
- Je serais là.

Harry adressa un dernier sourire à Rogue avant de quitter les lieux. Celui-ci observa quelques secondes les fleurs à moitié morte, se remémorant la scène qu'il avait vue, comme s'il y était, dans l'esprit de son élève, ce qui lui tira encore un petit rire de quelques secondes. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet, en sortant son calepin noir, un morceau de fusain, ainsi qu'une minuscule fiole d'encre vert émeraude.

***** J'ai faillit arrêter là, je suis vraiment trop gentil xD! Enfin, en même temps ça aurait fait un peu court...*****

Le soir même, lors du dîner, Harry semblait calme, il était reposé et semblait ne plus s'inquiéter pour le moment. Alors qu'il était en train de manger, il releva la tête de son assiette pour regarder vers son professeur de Potions. Celui-ci sembla sentir son regard puisqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son élève. Tous deux en même temps ne purent s'empêcher de se faire un grand sourire, échangeant un regard qui se voulait complice. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose et ils le savaient. Rogue dut dévier son regard et mettre le plus discrètement possible sa cape devant la partie sud de son visage, masquant un rire qu'il retenait et qui menaçait de sortir au grand jour, brisant en une seconde toute sa réputation durement créée.

Harry, lui, de son côté reporta toute son attention vers son assiette, laissant tout de même échapper un rire. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit Ron et Hermione le regarder d'un air soucieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Harry... même Ron l'a vu...  
- De quoi ?  
- Tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ?  
- Ron! Enfin il n'a pas totalement tort. Depuis quand tu t'entends avec Rogue ?  
- Il t'a ensorcelé ?  
- Ron !  
- Non, il ne m'a pas ensorcelé et non je ne "m'entends" pas avec lui.  
- Ca fait un moment que tu agis bizarrement par rapport à lui. Tu prends sa défense à tel point que tu as frappé Seamus, qui est ton ami ! Et puis maintenant tu lui adresses un sourire.

Harry vit soudain les yeux de son amie s'écarquiller, comme sous l'effet d'une révélation soudaine et ses lèvres former un O parfait.

- Quoi ?  
- Rien du tout... Ron, laisse tomber l'affaire...  
- Hein ? Quoi mais...

Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexions, Harry comprit ce que Hermione pensait.

- NON ! Va pas t'imaginer ce genre de choses, c'est faux ! T'es folle ? Rogue est un homme si tu n'avais pas remarqué et il pourrait être mon père !  
- Hein ?

Encore une participation et un point de vue très intéressant émanant de Ron... Hermione, elle, avait déjà fait son opinion sur la situation, y croyait dur comme fer et rien ne lui ferait démentir. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas son travail de faire les entremetteuses, elle n'allait tout de même pas servir de lunettes à Harry ! Il se débrouillerait tout seul !

- Moi j'en sais rien, désolée, c'était juste l'impression que tu donnais.

Harry connaissait bien Hermione, il savait que ce genre de phrase voulait dire qu'elle avait son point de vue mais qu'elle le garderait pour elle-même et il en était bien heureux. Elle avait tout de même une imagination prospère pour pouvoir penser ce genre de choses... lui ? Flasher sur Rogue ? C'était la meilleure ! Et puis quoi encore... certes les cheveux courts lui allaient vraiment bien... et c'était vraiment un bel homme... mais non ! Jamais il ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer... enfin bref. Il continua de manger tranquillement, ne cessant de se répéter à quel point ce que pensait Hermione était ridicule. Après dîner, il alla directement se coucher, épuisé par sa journée et ayant réellement besoin d'une nuit de sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa normalement, c'était le seul jour de la semaine où ils n'avaient pas Potions. Durant l'après-midi, Harry décida d'aller prendre l'air, de réviser ses cours et de faire ses devoirs dans le Parc de Poudlard, armé de sa baguette, guettant une quelconque récidive de Robert. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, le temps s'était réchauffé, même s'il restait frais. Il resta environ une heure sans être dérangé, jusqu'au moment où il vit une silhouette sortir de la Forêt Interdite. Toujours armé de sa baguette, Harry jeta un coup d'œil prudent. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était Rogue. Il avait sûrement dû aller récupérer quelques ingrédients pour ses Potions dans la Forêt. Il fit un signe de la main à l'homme qui, après l'avoir remarqué, s'arrêta brièvement, lui adressant un petit signe de la tête en guise de salut, avant de reprendre sa route vers le château.

Harry vit de ses yeux perçant d'Attrapeur que quelque chose était tombé du manteau de Rogue. Il se leva pour aller voir ce que c'était. Une fois au niveau de l'objet, il vit que c'était le petit calepin noir de son professeur, celui dans lequel il avait déjà regardé. Au moment où il le prit dans ses mains et s'apprêtait à arrêter Rogue, il se ravisa. Sa curiosité lui hurlait de regarder à l'intérieur, qu'il y avait peut-être de nouvelles choses. Harry retourna à sa place d'étude, lançant tout de même un regard méfiant vers la forêt. Ce Robert lui avait vraiment collé une peur bleue...

Une fois assis à sa place, Harry ouvrit le calepin. Il y avait quelques plantes et des explications en plus, de petites notes sur des ingrédients, rien de bien intéressant. Il tourna plusieurs pages avant de tomber sur un dessin qui représentait les fleurs abîmées qu'il avait offertes à Rogue, dans leur vase d'argent. Il eut un petit rire en se disant que Rogue était quand même gonflé d'avoir dessiné ces fleurs. Il tourna la page, sur celle-ci il y avait un portrait... encore un de lui ! Ce portrait le représentait dépareillé et terreux comme quand il avait offert ses fleurs à Rogue. Sur le dessin, il était en train de rire et il y avait encore cette petite pointe de vert dans les iris de ses yeux ou du moins, le peu qui en était visible. Son professeur l'avait redessiné de tête. Harry se sentit rougir légèrement, il n'en revenait pas...

Se ressaisissant un peu, il vit une chose étrange : la page opposée à celle de son portrait était pliée en plusieurs parties. Harry de dit que si elle était pliée, il y avait une bonne raison... mais la tentation était trop forte, il la déplia donc et vit avec étonnement qu'il y avait des lignes écrites sur cette page. Le cœur battant, il ignorait pourquoi, il commença sa lecture :

_Sois à mes côtés quand ma lumière vacille  
Que le sang glisse, que les nerfs piquent  
Et fourmillent ; que j'ai le cœur malade,  
Et que tous les ravages de l'Être ralentissent._

_Sois à mes côtés quand l'enveloppe sensuelle  
Et tourmentée de douleurs qui terrassent la Foi ;  
Et que le Temps, ce maniaque, répand la poussière,  
Et que la Vie, cette furie, pour la dernière fois fait chanceler sa flamme._

_Sois à mes côtés quand ma Foi s'assèche,  
Et que les hommes, ces mouches du printemps dernier,  
Qui posent leurs œufs, puis piquent et chantent  
Tissent eux-mêmes leurs minuscules prisons puis meurent._

_Sois à mes côtés lorsque je m'éteindrai,  
Au point du terme du conflit des humains,  
Et que sur l'horizon sombre de la vie  
Tombera le crépuscule du jour éternel._

Après avoir fini sa lecture, Harry resta interdit. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui serrait l'estomac, son cœur battait toujours la chamade. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Ce poème sur cette page pliée en face de son portrait lui était-il destiné ?

Il n'en savait rien, il se contenta juste de replier la page avec difficulté, ses mains tremblaient et il savait que ce n'était pas dû à l'air frais. Il prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ces tremblements dont il ignorait la cause. Harry rentra au château. En rentrant, il vit que Rogue venait de finir de parler avec Pomfresh qui s'en allait. Il s'approcha de l'homme pour s'adresser à lui.

- Professeur Rogue... ?  
- Oui Potter ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes malade ?  
- N... non... pourquoi cette question ?  
- Vous avez le visage entièrement rouge.  
- Ah... non ça doit être à cause du temps... il fait toujours un peu frais... je... j'ai trouvé ça par terre, je me demandais si c'était... à vous...

Harry tendit le calepin à Rogue. Il tremblait toujours.

- Effectivement c'est à moi, merci. Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ? Vous tremblez.  
- Oui, oui.  
- Bien. Pensez à plus vous couvrir la prochaine fois que vous sortirez.

Rogue prit doucement le calepin noir des mains de Harry. Malgré eux, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent, un contact qui électrisa totalement celui-ci, qui se retint de sursauter. Le plus âgé se retira vers les cachots tandis que Harry, lui, décida d'aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se réchauffer. Rogue devait avoir raison, ses tremblements devaient venir du fait qu'il faisait toujours un peu froid... même s'il commençait à en douter un peu...

* * *

Voilà pour le septième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu... Merci à tous encore une fois pour votre soutien, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup :)!


	8. Les risques du métier

J'ai eu une petite crise d'insomnie, ce qui m'a permis de finir ça. Même si j'ai un peu galéré avec Zouzoul (notre chat -_-) qui sautait partout et essayait de choper le curseur sur l'écran de mon portable, j'ai enfin fini xD! Je vais me lever moi, de toute façon je dois me lever tôt pour préparer le petit déj' et m'habiller, on accueil le petit frère de Vlad... On seigneur deux Lende-Aarbogh sous le même toit, je vais mourir Dx! Enfin bref lol, ça va être marrant, y'a une convention Harry Potter, j'vais y aller avec Junior (même s'il est plus vieux que moi :'D, je me sens gamin x'D ), il est sensé cosplayer Severus Rogue, il s'est même teint sa tignasse blonde en noir pour ça et j'ai eu confirmation qu'il amenait avec lui son rat qui s'appelle... Severus x'D! Parce qu'il est noir et qu'il a les yeux noirs... Severus est une petite bête gentille, toute mimi qui adore la pizza et qui est tellement gros que quand il se couche sur son ventre, il roule sur le côté (en fait ça le réveille quand il roule sur le côté donc il hurle à la mort -_-). Moi je deviens grave avec le manque de sommeil, finalement je vais peut-être fermer les yeux une ou deux heures...

* * *

Les jours suivants, une masse d'interrogations, un peu moins lourde que les précédentes, prit place dans l'esprit de Harry. Il mettait plus de temps à s'endormir et n'arrivait pas à s'impliquer dans les cours comme il l'aurait voulu, ça lui arrivait parfois, même assez souvent ces derniers temps, mais ce qui était étrange et qu'il se s'expliquait toujours pas, c'est pourquoi il se mettait à trembler violemment et à se sentir mal à l'aise quand il entrait dans les cachots. Il n'avait pas peur de son professeur, il était même assez content de le voir maintenant que leur relation s'était améliorée. Il était toujours tant dans ses pensées et tremblait tellement, que lorsqu'il faisait des potions, elles étaient mauvaises. Cela en vint à un point tel, qu'un jour, dans le silence des cachots, retentit une nouvelle fois un bruit de détonation.  
Rogue tourna la tête, adressant un regard assassin à la source de tout ce vacarme. Il fut surprit de voir que c'était Harry, recouvert de suie noire après l'explosion. Il semblait totalement perdu et ne put que balbutier quelques mots.

- J... j'ai pas fait exprès ! Je le jure !

Les élèves dans la classe éclatèrent d'un même rire sous la situation qui leur paraissait comique. Il fallait avouer que la tête de Harry valait le détour.

-Silence ! Dix points de moins à Gryffondor et Monsieur Potter, vous resterez pour nettoyer les dégâts que vous avez encore une fois causés. Quant à vous autres, au travail. Il ne vous reste plus que dix minutes.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent, alors que Harry commençait à nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait faits, en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. Il ne releva même pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie et tous les autres élèves sortir. Il sentait que Rogue allait lui passer un savon, la façon dont il s'était adressé à lui le lui disait. Harry tenta de garder son calme en continuant de nettoyer sa table.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Harry releva la tête, Rogue ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus comme il l'attendait, il semblait calme et attendait une explication. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans cet état en face de Rogue ? Il fallait qu'il se calme, ça devenait réellement ridicule.

- Je ne sais pas. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas fait exprès de faire exploser ce chaudron...  
- Écoutez Potter, vos devoirs sont excellents, mais vos potions sont tout simplement médiocres.  
- Je le sais.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez peur de moi ? Ma présence vous met mal à l'aise ?  
- Non ! Non, non...

Rogue regarda Harry dans les yeux un long moment. Encore une fois il avait l'impression que son professeur pouvait lire en lui sans rien dire, ce qui le mettait très mal à l'aise.

- Bien. Peut-être est-ce donc dû au fait que vous n'aimez pas travailler lorsque vous êtes entouré ?  
- Peut-être...  
- Monsieur Potter, je suis juge en Potions pour les ASPICS, c'est donc moi qui décide de votre note. Malheureusement, même si je sais que vous avez de très bonnes notes en théorie, il me faudra aussi noter la pratique, ce qui compte pour la moitié des points.  
- Je le sais.  
- Je voudrais savoir de quoi vous êtes capable. Si vous me le permettez, je voudrais que vous reveniez ici après le dîner et que vous fassiez un _Philtre de Mort Vivante_. C'est une potion compliquée, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'en ai fait une il y a un moment déjà, mais il me reste encore assez d'ingrédients pour en faire une autre. Je veux savoir ce dont vous êtes réellement capable.

Harry hésita un instant, il ne savait pas si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Il avait comme un pressentiment que cela se passerait mal. Mais après tout, ça lui donnerait une occasion de plus d'être seul à seul avec Rogue et celui-ci était bien plus agréable quand ils étaient uniquement tous les deux. Il pouvait bien le comprendre, il avait une réputation à défendre...

- Je suis d'accord.  
- Bien. Revenez à vingt heures trente.

Harry quitta les lieux. Étrangement, il se sentait apaisé, ses tremblements s'étaient un peu calmés, ses pensées lui semblaient un peu plus claires. Le soir venu, il mangea rapidement, guettant l'heure sur la montre de la grande salle. Il en venait à la regarder toutes les minutes, ayant l'impression que le temps avait affreusement ralentit sa course. Lorsque la pendule indiqua vingt heures vingt-cinq, il s'éclipsa, se rendant dans les cachots comme Rogue le lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il arriva, comme à son habitude, la porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur. Rogue l'attendait à l'intérieur de la salle. L'homme était à son bureau, sur celui-ci il y avait un chaudron sur un socle et plusieurs récipients contenant les ingrédients destinés à la préparation du _Philtre de Mort Vivante_. Rogue accueillit son élève, l'invitant à prendre place devant le chaudron vide. Il donna à Harry un livre de Potions pour qu'il puisse trouver les indications qui lui permettraient de faire la potion en question. L'homme, lui, se plaça très près aux côtés de Harry, les bras croisés contre son torse, il observait les moindres faits et gestes de son élève sans aucune expression, ainsi, Harry ne pouvait pas savoir s'il adoptait la bonne conduite ou non, et ne savait donc pas non plus ce que Rogue pensait, ce qui le troublait encore plus. Ses tremblements avaient disparu depuis leur dernière discussion, mais il n'en restait pas moins dans ses pensées.

Harry tenta de se ressaisir : il fallait à tout prix faire bonne impression et qu'il puisse se concentrer. Il alluma le réchaud à alcool puis remplit son chaudron aux trois-quarts d'eau, qu'il plaça ensuite sur le socle au-dessus du réchaud. Harry s'affaira à préparer les ingrédients et à les verser tour à tour dans le chaudron. Même s'il était désormais concentré, une seconde d'attention et son pouce toucha le bord du chaudron. Il retira vivement sa main, constatant que sur son pouce il y avait déjà une marque de brûlure, le chaudron était réellement brûlant, en même temps, il aurait été difficile qu'il soit froid : l'eau et les ingrédients étaient en train de bouillir et la mixture commençait à prendre une couleur bleue. C'était bon signe, cela signifiait que la Potion avançait bien, il fallait qu'elle soit d'une couleur bleu clair avant d'ajouter les derniers ingrédients, mais cette partie était la plus dangereuse, car cette couleur signifiait que la Potion inachevée était d'une nature très acide et corrosive. Il fallait donc faire très attention aux projections.

À ce moment-là, Harry entendit un petit bruit de craquement, lorsqu'il releva la tête pour voir d'où cela venait, il vit que le socle qui tenait le chaudron au-dessus du feu avait cassé. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il eut l'impression de voir sa courte vie défiler devant ses yeux, quand il sentit qu'on le poussait violemment. Sous le choc, Harry tomba à terre, lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit que Rogue l'avait poussé pour le protéger, mais il y avait pire ! Son professeur avait attrapé le chaudron brûlant à mains nues pour l'empêcher de tomber et de répandre la substance corrosive sur le sol et donc sur Harry. Dans son geste, une partie du contenant bouillant du chaudron s'était renversé sur ses mains, ses bras et son corps, commençant à dissoudre le manteau et la peau de Rogue. Celui-ci souleva le chaudron qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains et le laissa tomber dans l'évier. Il retira son manteau rapidement pour éviter que ses vêtements et la peau de son corps ne soient attaqués. Rogue baissa les yeux vers Harry toujours à terre, il avait l'air inquiet.

- Vous n'avez rien ?

Harry secoua la tête. Comment Rogue pouvait-il lui demander s'il allait bien ? Comment il pouvait se soucier de lui alors que lui-même avait les mains et les bras en sang ?! Le spectacle des mains et des bras brûlés et attaqués par l'acide de Rogue était tout simplement atroce, son sang tachait sa chemise immaculée en plusieurs taches qui s'élargissaient. Mais chose très étrange et choquante, Rogue ne laissait transparaître aucune expression de souffrance. Lorsqu'il avait attrapé le chaudron à main nues et avait sentit l'acide tomber sur lui, il n'avait même pas crié...

Harry ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux des blessures atroces que Rogue avait. Celui-ci se retourna puis se retira dans une autre pièce, laissant le plus jeune à terre, en état de choc. Après deux minutes, Harry se releva, toujours un peu sonné. Il s'assit au bureau de son professeur, attendant que celui-ci revienne. Rogue apparut environs cinq minutes plus tard, il fermait le dernier bouton d'un nouveau manteau noir, identique à l'autre, plaçant sa cape noire par-dessus. Ses mais et ses bras étaient guéris, sûrement à l'aide d'un sort qu'il s'était lui-même jeté.

- Monsieur Potter ? Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez bien ?  
- Je vous retourne la question...  
- Croyez-moi, j'ai vécu bien pire. Mais plus sérieusement, comment allez-vous, réellement ?

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il se ressaisit un peu du choc avant de répondre.

- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas... mais j'ai eu vraiment peur en voyant que vous étiez blessé.  
- Je vous l'ai dit : j'ai vécu bien pire.  
- Oui... tout de même...  
- Je pense que vous avez besoin de calme, les vacances prochaines vous feront du bien, vous reviendrez me voir après celles-ci. Néanmoins vous semblez préoccupé. Et cela ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après tout, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était préoccupé. Et il n'allait tout de même pas dire à son professeur que sa présence le troublait au point de le faire trembler ? Harry se leva de son siège, passant sa main sur son front, il tentait de trouver un mensonge potable, lorsque sa main heurta sa cicatrice.

- C'est... c'est ma cicatrice. Elle me fait mal ces derniers temps. Voldemort commence à reprendre des forces et il ne m'a pas à la bonne comme vous le savez... J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir cette cicatrice. En plus, on ne peut pas dire qu'avoir une balafre sur le visage soit un réel critère de beauté.

Harry releva les yeux pour voir que Rogue l'observait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit le potionniste commencer à lui adresser quelques paroles.

-Saviez-vous, Monsieur Potter, que les plus grands Médicomages disent, sûrement à raison, que la peau d'une cicatrice, même si elle paraît plus fine, est bien plus forte et résistante qu'une peau normale. Par contre, il y a aussi une chose, un fait que vous devez sûrement savoir, c'est que le cadavre d'un homme, tué par une lame gardera une plaie béante éternelle, une blessure qui ne cicatrisera jamais, car il est mort. Donc croyez-vous qu'avoir une cicatrice est si péjoratif, si mal ? Justement je dirais le contraire, c'est une chose qu'il faut adorer autant qu'une tache de rousseur ou un grain de beauté.

Rogue s'était approché de lui d'un pas lent, ses yeux posés sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que Harry portait sur le front. Lorsque le plus âgé tendit la main vers son visage, il se sentit enclencher un mouvement de recul par réflexe, mouvement qu'il regretta et annula en revenant exactement où il se trouvait. Il ignorait pourquoi il s'était éloigné, il savait d'avance que Rogue ne lui ferait pas de mal, que le geste qui venait serait doux.

-C'est une preuve que vous avez survécu ou plus important, une preuve que vous êtes en vie en cet instant même. C'est une preuve que vous aimez.

Sur ces derniers mots, Harry sentit l'index et le majeur de Rogue effleurer sa cicatrice dans un geste très doux, mais qui se révéla catastrophique. À peine les longs doigts fins eurent-ils touchés la cicatrice, qu'il sentit une douleur lancinante y naître. Il entendit le son abominable d'un hurlement de souffrance atroce résonner violemment à l'intérieur de lui, suivit d'un flash, une image mentale d'horreur pure : le corps d'un enfant à demi-nu, face contre la pierre du sol. Le petit corps était recouvert de longues et profondes blessures béantes qui cisaillaient sa chair sans aucune pitié. Recouvert de sang, il ne semblait qu'une gigantesque blessure.

Alors que l'écho du cri abominable raisonnait encore en lui après ces quelques secondes, qui lui avaient paru des heures, Harry se sentit prit de tremblements violents incontrôlables ainsi que d'une crise d'hyperventilation sous le choc de cette scène horrifiante qui s'était imposée à ses yeux sans crier garde. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Rogue, il vit que celui-ci avait le regard perdu dans le vide, il semblait être momentanément parti. Néanmoins le professeur réagit rapidement en s'adressant à lui. Harry vit Rogue le regarder dans les yeux, puis les lèvres du potionniste bouger mais il n'entendait rien. Un bourdonnement résonnait entre ses oreilles. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, son corps s'écrasa à terre, évanoui.

Dans sa léthargie, Harry sentit qu'on le soulevait puis qu'on le portait, sans vraiment savoir s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité. Il se réveilla en sursaut, revoyant cette scène atroce. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était. C'était beaucoup trop horrible, il ne voulait pas revivre ça pour tout l'or du monde. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été attaqué par des centaines de Détraqueurs dont un lui aurait volé un baiser. Il frissonna d'horreur en revoyant cette image qui s'imposait à lui. Harry vit Pomfresh venir vers lui et lui demander comment il allait. Il la rassura en lui demandant s'il était possible qu'il ait quelques doses de _Potion de sommeil sans rêves_. Il n'avait réellement aucune envie de revivre ces images.

Deux semaines passèrent, durant celles-ci, Rogue et Harry continuait de se croiser de temps en temps, échangeant quelques mots sans réellement avoir le temps d'avoir une réelle discussion. C'était deux jours avant les vacances de février, durant le dîner, Hermione avait demandé à Harry et Ron de s'asseoir près d'elle, elle voulait leur parler.

- Y'a un problème Hermione ?  
- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je voulais vous demander si ça vous plairait de venir chez mes parents pendant les vacances. Mes parents m'ont envoyé un courrier, ils me disaient qu'ils voulaient me voir et que je pouvais vous inviter si je le voulais. Pour toi Ron, ce serait nouveau, ce serait la première fois que tu viendrais réellement vivre dans le monde Moldus.

- Pour moi c'est d'accord, j'enverrais vite fait un hibou à mes parents pour leur dire. Toi Harry ?

Le brun lança un regard bref à la table des professeurs. La place de Rogue était vide depuis la veille, il était parti et reviendrait après les vacances d'après Dumbledore, il n'y avait donc rien qui le retenait ici.

- Pour moi c'est d'accord aussi.  
- Super ! Mes parents viendront nous chercher à la gare, ils habitent dans Londres même.

Harry sourit, peut-être que Rogue avait raison, il avait sûrement besoin de vacances. Il repensait souvent à la scène qu'il avait vécue avec son professeur de Potions, lorsqu'il avait rattrapé le chaudron brûlant à mains nues pour le protéger et le fait qu'il n'ait eu aucune expression de douleur... c'était effrayant. Par contre Harry empêcha son esprit de repenser à cette scène abominable qui le hantait depuis ces deux semaines, il prenait chaque soir sa _Potion de sommeil sans rêves_ pour ne pas faire de cauchemars.

Deux jours plus tard, les trois amis avaient pris le train pour revenir à la gare de King's Cross, à Londres. Ils traversèrent le passage du quai 9 ¾ qui leur permettait de revenir du côté moldu, puis sortirent ; les parents de Hermione les attendaient. Ils firent un voyage d'environ une demi-heure en voiture après quoi ils arrivèrent à la demeure de Hermione, qui leur fit visiter les lieux. Ils entrèrent en dernier dans sa chambre. Les murs étaient blancs, il y avait des lits superposés, un bureau où trônait une masse de livres impressionnante et un canapé en face d'une petite télé. Une fois à l'intérieur, les trois amis posèrent leurs bagages ainsi que Pattenrond qui alla prendre sa place sur le canapé.

- C'est là qu'il dort, n'essayez même pas de l'enlever de là, il risquerait de s'énerver.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, l'ambiance était bonne chez Hermione. Ses parents travaillaient donc les trois sorciers pouvaient de réveiller à l'heure qui leur plaisait, de plus ils n'avaient pas de couvre-feu, du moment qu'ils ne réveillaient pas les parents de Hermione. Durant la première nuit, Ron avait insisté pour dormir avec sa petite-amie dans le lit du dessus, chose qui ne se reproduit plus lorsque pendant la nuit, il tomba tout simplement, alertant toute la maison. Depuis, il dormait avec Hermione dans le lit du dessous et Harry avait pris leur place au-dessus. Il avait un oreiller de plus, il avait insisté pour, car il ne tenait pas à entendre des choses qui lui déplairaient pendant la nuit. Ce qui devint leur rituel au bout de quelques jours était de s'arrêter pour boire et manger dans le même Starbucks après s'être baladés dans Londres et avoir fait un peu de shopping à l'occasion.

Un après-midi comme les autres, ils s'étaient arrêtés au Starbucks. Manque de chance, ce jour-là, il y avait énormément de monde et peu d'employés, ce qui obligea Ron et Hermione à faire la queue, laissant Harry tout seul à la table qu'ils avaient prise sur la terrasse du café. Hermione avait insisté pour que Ron vienne avec elle, prétextant que Harry avait fait la queue pour eux trois jours de suite et que lui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que rester assis. N'ayant pu le convaincre d'y aller seul, elle l'avait accompagnée. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure que Harry attendait et il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des passants - la rue étant piétonne. Soudain, il entendit les deux pestes de la table à coté, qui passaient leur temps à critiquer tous les gens qu'elles connaissaient, commencer à s'en prendre aux passants.

- Regarde ce type-là ! Il est trop zarb'...

Harry, dans son ennui le plus total, tourna la tête vers l'objet de leur moquerie. Il n'était pas bizarre cet homme, il avait juste de la classe, mais c'est vrai que lorsque l'on n'est pas habitué et surtout qu'on n'en avait pas, on ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte... C'est vrai qu'il était très élégant. Il portait un ensemble pantalon, redingote et gilet totalement noir. En dessous de son gilet, il portait une chemise Empire blanche, avec autour du col remonté, un foulard blanc lui aussi, noué en Ascott. Sur le foulard noué, il vit un bijou, un Clip aux bordures d'argent, ayant en son centre une pierre de Jade...

- Mais je rêve...

Il n'en revenait pas, mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de l'homme, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était bel et bien Rogue. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et Hermione, ils semblaient toujours loin d'être sortis d'affaire. Il prit son porte-monnaie, paya sa part rapidement et se leva, courant dans la rue après son professeur qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

- Professeur ! Professeur Rogue ! Attendez !

L'homme stoppa, tournant la tête vers Harry. Il avait l'air au moins aussi surpris que lui de le voir. Le plus jeune réussit à le rattraper après quelques secondes de course.

- Ne puis-je donc faire un pas sans tomber sur vous ?

Harry reprit rapidement son souffle avant de s'adresser à lui.

- Visiblement non. Mais que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je vous retournerais la même question. Faisons quelques pas voulez-vous ? Je n'aime pas rester immobile en pleine rue.

Harry emboîta le pas de Rogue, jetant tout de même un coup d'œil vers le Starbucks où il était sensé attendre Ron et Hermione. Après tout, s'ils le cherchaient, ils pouvaient l'appeler, il avait son portable.

- Alors, que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je suis chez Hermione avec Ron. Je pense qu'elle voulait lui faire découvrir le monde Moldu plus qu'autre chose.  
- Vous ne devriez pas retourner avec eux ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas siamois. S'ils veulent que je revienne, ils m'appelleront, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Bien.  
- Et vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je me promène plus qu'autre chose. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais plus revenu à Londres.

À ce moment-là, Harry entendit son portable sonner. Lorsqu'il le sortit de sa poche, il vit que c'était Hermione qui l'appelait. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de revenir tout de suite. Il se contenta d'envoyer un texto, disant qu'il les reverrait plus tard chez Hermione, après quoi il éteignit son appareil, continuant sa marche avec Rogue. Harry ne regardait pas la route, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son professeur. Tant et si bien que Rogue dut l'attirer contre lui dans un geste sec.

- Je pense que si vous avez des lunettes Potter, c'est qu'elles doivent vous servir. Regardez un peu en face de vous, encore un peu et vous seriez allé embrasser ce lampadaire.

Harry sentit une pointe de déception lorsque Rogue le lâcha pour continuer leur marche. Il obéit néanmoins au potionniste, regardant de temps en temps la route. Ainsi il remarqua au fil des minutes qu'il y avait que plusieurs personnes et couples de personnes habillés dans le même style que son professeur, et que leur nombre augmentait au fil des pas : ils devaient se rapprocher du Vieux Londres ou peut-être même déjà y être. Il ne se sentait pas réellement à sa place en jean, baskets et sweat-shirt. Harry essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation, voulant entamer une nouvelle discussion avec Rogue. Il remarqua que beaucoup de couples, qu'ils soient homme-femme, homme-homme ou encore femme-femme se tenaient par le bras.

- Pourquoi toutes ces personnes se tiennent par le bras ? Sont-ils tous en couple ?  
- Ces personnes se tiennent par le bras, pas parce qu'ils sont forcément en couple, ils peuvent être amis, mais pour la même raison que vous voyez des hommes seuls avec une canne de marche ou des femmes avoir leurs mains jointes dans une pièce de fourrure : uniquement dans un but esthétique. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, ces personnes s'efforcent de vivre encore dans les périodes Romantique, Victorienne ou encore Edwardienne, où les apparences comptaient beaucoup. Par cela je veux dire que pour eux, il est bien plus élégant d'occuper ses mains en tenant une canne, une pièce de fourrure ou le bras de la personne à ses côtés, plutôt que d'avoir ses mains fourrées dans les poches de son sweat-shirt...

Harry se sentit directement visé. Il confirma ce qu'il pensait en posant ses yeux sur Rogue, qui l'observait d'un regard presque lourd de reproches. Il retira à la seconde ses mains de son vêtement, les gardant le long de son corps. Après tout, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait occuper ses mains d'une autre manière ?

Harry remarqua avec étonnement que Rogue était en train de lui tendre le bras. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard étrange, il semblait assez peu sûr de comprendre.

- Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard, nous ne sommes donc pas en relation professeur-élève. Nous sommes juste entre amis.

Le plus jeune adressa un sourire à son aîné, flatté de voir que l'homme commençait à le considérer comme un ami. Il accepta donc l'offre, enroulant son bras autour du coude de Rogue. Harry sentit encore une fois cette sensation d'extase pure prendre place en lui, il avait oublié ce que c'était de toucher son professeur de Potions et à quel point cela pouvait être agréable. Durant quelques petites minutes, les deux hommes gardèrent le silence. Harry remarqua que plusieurs personnes tournaient la tête à leur vue mais il s'en fichait. Il ressentait un sentiment de fierté à se balader ainsi au bras d'un homme d'une telle envergure.

- Quel étrange couple formons-nous.

Harry sentit le sang lui monter aux joues en entendant cette phrase de Rogue. Il remercia le seigneur de lui avoir donné une peau assez mâte, ce qui empêchait les gens de voir lorsqu'il rougissait. Harry se dit que malgré son petit sentiment de gêne entraîné par cette remarque à double-sens, il fallait qu'il réponde au lieu de rester aussi muet qu'une carpe, comme il l'avait été les minutes précédentes.

- Cela vous dérange-t-il ?  
- Pas le moins du monde.  
- Vous n'êtes venu à Londres que pour vous promener.  
- Pas réellement en fait. J'ai été convié à plusieurs réceptions, des réceptions assez spéciales, où beaucoup de nobles d'Angleterre sont invités. En fait, ce sont des réceptions de nobles célibataires, où on réunit les meilleurs partis du pays pour trouver un mari ou une femme. Je n'y vais pas par plaisir mais parce que cela ne se fait pas de refuser d'y aller, je dois y aller aussi pour garder mon titre.  
- J'ignorais... que vous étiez un "noble".  
- Je ne le crie pas sur les toits. En fait, assez peu de gens le savent, mes parents ayant décidé de vivre une vie assez... "pittoresque" de ma naissance à mon entrée à Poudlard. Pour des raisons... qui leur sont propres...

Après avoir fini sa phrase, Rogue laissa échapper un raclement de gorge. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler de sa famille, sûrement un sujet douloureux.

- En quoi consistent ces "réceptions" ?  
- C'est très simple, vous entrez dans une salle de bal où on vous annonce, puis vous restez dans la foule jusqu'à ce que l'on vous fasse une proposition que vous acceptez ou non.  
- À ce que je comprends vous n'avez pas encore accepté d'offre.  
- Effectivement non. Leur nature consanguine me dégoûte, leurs bavardages m'assomment, leurs faux-semblants démocratiques m'irritent... Que ne donnerais-je pas pour voir parmi eux un Aristocrate ayant encore l'audace d'assumer ses réelles pensées. Ce sont des Êtres faux. Mais que voulez-vous, ils sont le reflet d'une autre époque, une époque qui avait encore des valeurs. Quand je m'attarde sur la nouvelle génération, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne sont le reflet de rien.  
- C'est sûrement pour ça qu'on garde tous nos mains dans nos sweat-shirts...

Rogue se stoppa un moment pour regarder Harry d'un air dépité avant de laisser échapper un très léger rire, puis de se remettre à marcher

- Vous êtes d'un poétique Monsieur Potter...  
- On me le dit souvent. Je suis curieux, quel titre de noblesse avez-vous ?  
- J'en possède deux en fait, mes parents s'étant rencontrés durant une de ces réceptions. De ma mère j'ai hérité le titre de Comte, de mon père celui de Chevalier.  
- Chevalier...  
- Ne commencez pas à vous moquer de moi, je suis beaucoup plus fort que vous physiquement. Croyez-moi, Chevalier est un titre bien souvent magnifié, mais c'est un grade très faible, à peine au-dessus de l'écuyer, mais étant un titre de noblesse légal, il donne lieu à privilèges. Le titre de Comte, lui, est un titre moyen mais qui assure une vie très confortable. D'habitude il est très mal vu, aujourd'hui encore, de travailler alors que l'on est noble. Personnellement je me vois très mal vagabonder de long en large dans un manoir où il n'y a rien à faire qui m'intéresse. Oui, j'ai plusieurs fois pensé à en profiter pour créer de nouvelles Potions, mais je n'en ai pas réellement envie.  
- En parlant de ça... Qu'allez-vous faire à la fin de l'année ?  
- J'ai prévu de partir voir un peu le monde. Je ne suis jamais sorti d'Angleterre même si j'ai toujours voulu voyager.  
- Où voulez-vous aller ?  
- Je voudrais commencer par la Scandinavie, les ancêtres de, feue, ma mère sont originaires de cette partie du monde qui recèle le plus grand pourcentage de créatures magiques différentes. J'aimerais continuer par la Russie, puis l'Allemagne, je voudrais visiter la Forêt Noire, il y a beaucoup de mystère qui l'entoure. Après peut-être la France et les Amériques avant de revenir vivre mes vieux jours dans mon Angleterre Natale.  
- C'est vrai que c'est un très bel itinéraire. J'espère que vous reviendrez nous rendre visite avant "vos vieux jours".  
- Qui vivra verra...

Durant un temps dont ils ignoraient la durée exacte, les deux hommes continuèrent leur marche dans le Vieux Londres. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien, partageaient des pensées, des points de vue sur certaines choses. Rogue parfois parlait au plus jeune de l'histoire de certains bâtiments, quelques légendes oubliées. Ils parlaient d'égal à égal. Les deux sorciers reprirent conscience du temps qui passait lorsqu'ils virent que le soleil était en train de se coucher. Rogue proposa à Harry de le raccompagner chez Hermione, ce qu'il accepta. Le chemin parut bien court à Harry qui regrettait que les heures passent comme des secondes quand les humains s'amusaient. Rogue s'était stoppé au bout de la rue de la demeure des Granger, après tout, Harry et lui savaient bien qu'il serait étrange pour les deux autres Gryffondor de les voir ainsi.

- J'ai passé une bonne après-midi.  
- Je pense aussi que la mienne n'était pas à plaindre. Vous devriez aller rejoindre vos amis maintenant. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup apprécié le fait que vous les ayez abandonnés.

Harry avait oublié ce détail-là. Effectivement il savait qu'il allait le sentir passé, surtout qu'il faisait nuit à présent. À contre cœur, il lâcha le bras de Rogue, qui lui aussi allait être en retard s'il s'attardait encore. Ils se dirent au revoir, ils se reverraient la semaine suivante à Poudlard. Harry regarda partir l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de son champ de vision, se dirigeant ensuite vers la maison de son amie, il avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. À peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il entendit un hurlement.

- T'étais où ?!  
- Crie pas si fort !  
- Je crie aussi fort que je le veux ! T'as une idée du souci qu'on a pu se faire ?!  
- Désolé...  
- Mais où est-ce que tu étais encore passé ?  
- J'ai vu quelqu'un que je connaissais et que j'avais envie de voir... en même temps tu as pu avoir une après-midi en amoureux avec Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Qui c'était ?

Harry regarda longuement Hermione dans les yeux, tentant de lui faire comprendre. N'étant pas stupide et commençant à bien connaître son ami, elle devina ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Je vois... au moins la prochaine fois préviens nous et ne nous abandonne pas. En plus tu as éteint ton portable ! Sérieusement, tu mériterais que je t'étrangle ! C'est toi qui feras la vaisselle ce soir !

Sa sentence était donc juste une corvée de vaisselle. Ça aurait put être bien pire et il savait qu'il l'aurait mérité. C'est vrai que partir comme ça ne se faisait pas, mais il n'avait vraiment pas pu s'en empêcher. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans le calme, même si le fait que Ron et Hermione lui en voulaient toujours était visible et compréhensible. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, Harry n'eut pas besoin de prendre de potions pour que ses rêves ne soient pas hantés par les images d'horreur qu'il avait vues et dont maintenant il était près à affronter la réalité et la vérité, qui étaient bien plus atroces encore que ce qu'il avait imaginé jusqu'alors...

* * *

Encore une fois merci beaucoup de votre lecture et de votre avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi :).


	9. Cicatrices

Le reste des vacances chez Hermione se passèrent bien, les trois amis gardèrent leur habitude, même si à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient au Starbucks et que le couple allait commander, Hermione lançait toujours "Ne t'enfuis pas avec ton Prince charmant cette fois" avant de se lever. Ron ne comprit jamais cette phrase, les deux autres n'ayant jamais pris le temps de lui dire pourquoi Harry s'était éclipsé la dernière fois. Leur retour à Poudlard se fit avec bonne humeur, les restes de neiges abandonnaient leur place au profit des bourgeons de nouvelles plantes : le printemps arrivait à grands pas et légèrement en avance. Le temps était agréable à vivre, on en oubliait les menaces qui planaient sur le monde Sorcier, menaces qui, étrangement, ne donnaient plus de nouvelles.

Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent dans l'après-midi du dimanche, ce qui leur laissait le temps de réinstaller leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs en ajoutant les nouvelles. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'ils redescendirent pour le dîner. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Harry eut le réflexe de tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs pour voir si Rogue était là, et il l'était. Celui-ci adressa un très bref signe de la tête au jeune homme, en signe de bonsoir, qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire qu'il ne put retenir. Il ne put retenir non plus un petit rire en voyant Rogue secouer légèrement la tête d'un air mi-dépité, mi-amusé devant son sourire.

Soudain, Harry et Hermione virent un éclair d'intelligence passer dans les yeux de Ron, qui les écarquilla, cherchant ses mots pendant quelques secondes en faisant de grands gestes, la bouche pleine.

- Ah ! Mais je comprends maintenant !

Les deux autres ne purent retenir un rire devant la réaction de leur ami. Hermione lança malgré elle une petite remarque.

- Ah ben, il a mis le temps !  
- Ça va hein ! Par contre je comprends pas pourquoi Prince charmant ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi non plus je comprends pas Ron.  
- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas comprendre... enfin bref, faisons comme Ron : mangeons. Le voyage de retour m'a épuisée.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre de la part de Harry qui regardait Hermione dans les yeux. Visiblement il voulait dire quelque chose mais se retenait.

- Quoi ?  
- C'est ça... c'est le voyage qui t'a crevée... je te signale que je dormais dans le lit du dessus... j'ai cru que j'allais devenir sourd en passant...

Rougissante, Hermione empoigna fermement le livre de mille pages qu'elle tenait dans les mains pour donner un coup sur le bras de Harry qui éclata de rire. La sorcière lui lança un regard assassin et gêné avant de commencer à manger. Elle se sentit vite agacée en remarquant que Harry n'arrivait pas à prendre une bouchée de nourriture sans que son fou rire revienne au grand galop, mais elle rejoignit rapidement son hilarité, ne pouvant décidément pas garder son sérieux en face de la tête que faisait Harry.

Le lendemain, les cours reprirent normalement. Harry se fit encore une fois retenir à la fin du premier cours de Potions, Rogue lui donnant rendez-vous pour un nouvel essai sur ses capacités le vendredi même. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'entretien, le plus jeune commença à réfléchir sérieusement sur comment parler à son professeur de ce qu'il avait vu avant de tomber dans les pommes. Ce qu'il avait vu l'obsédait et l'inquiétait. Intérieurement, il savait, il avait su dès qu'il avait vu ces images et entendu ce cri que l'enfant qu'il avait vu était Rogue plus jeune. Mais comment avait-il fini dans cet état ? Il y avait plusieurs choses qu'il soupçonnait par rapport à ce qu'il avait vu mais qu'il n'osait pas s'avouer, c'était trop horrible pour qu'il puisse accepter que cela puisse être vrai.

Durant un après-midi, Harry s'était encore une fois rendu dans le parc de Poudlard pour y travailler même s'il n'était pas réellement concentré, il n'avait pas véritablement envie de travailler. Il fut tiré de sa pseudo-révision lorsqu'il remarqua que Rogue était sortit du château, se dirigeant vers la Forêt Interdite. Curieux mais aussi soucieux que son professeur ne se fasse dévorer par Robert le Terrible, Harry décida de le suivre. D'ailleurs, ça tombait extrêmement bien, sa cape d'invisibilité était dans son sac. Il vérifia que personne n'était dans le parc, ni ne pouvait le voir, puis il sortit rapidement sa cape s'en recouvrir. Harry se précipita vers la forêt, il avait les idées totalement focalisées sur sa curiosité de ce que Rogue pouvait bien faire, tant et si bien qu'il faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa cape. Il pista son professeur, restant tout de même à une distance respectable au cas où. Rogue marchait lentement entre les arbres et les plantes qui avaient déjà totalement dégelé et qui avaient même déjà bien poussé, encore une étrangeté du monde magique. Harry vit Rogue s'arrêter devant un arbre, puis sortir de son manteau une fiole et une petite faucille pour couper un champignon bleu et blanc et le glisser dans le récipient de cristal. Comme Harry le soupçonnait, son professeur venait bel et bien faire le plein d'ingrédients pour potions dans la forêt.

Il vit Rogue continuer sa cueillette, scrutant minutieusement chaque chose qu'il voyait et qui pourrait lui être utiles. Après près d'une demi-heure de travail, Harry vit son professeur se diriger vers une énorme vieille souche et s'y asseoir. Il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes. Étrangement, il ne semblait pas se reposer mais attendre quelque chose. Un bruit dans les buissons alerta Harry qui sortit sa baguette, sûr que Robert allait en sortir et s'attaquer à son professeur qui ne bougea pas de sa place. Au contraire, il sembla chercher quelque chose dans son manteau, il en sortit une pomme verte qu'il garda dans la main en fixant la source du bruit qui recommença. Effaré, Harry vit que ce n'était pas Robert qui apparaissait, mais une créature beaucoup plus grande et d'un blanc immaculé qui lui faisait presque mal aux yeux : une Licorne.

Il n'en avait encore jamais vu de si près, de plus cette créature là était véritablement gigantesque. Il fut d'autant plus déboussolé lorsqu'il vit que la bête s'approchait de Rogue, qu'elle ne semblait pas craindre, chose très étrange, car il savait qu'elles étaient des créatures extrêmement farouches, il se souvenait qu'on lui avait dit que Ollivander avait faillit se faire éventrer pour un crin de Licorne. Harry se rappela qu'il soupçonnait fortement Rogue d'avoir une nature Elfique, peut-être était-ce pour ça que cette Licorne venait le voir sans le craindre ? C'était une créature et non un Être, elle ne se fiait donc sûrement pas à l'aura repoussante du Maître de Potions, mais ce qu'il y avait derrière. La Licorne était maintenant tout près de Rogue qui s'était levé pour lui tendre son offrande, qu'elle accepta. Alors qu'elle mangeait le fruit, l'homme passa sa main sur le museau de la créature pour le lui flatter brièvement. Au bout de quelques secondes, la Licorne baissa la tête, sa crinière était maintenant toute offerte. Harry crut pendant un moment que Rogue allait lui arracher quelques crins, mais il vit l'homme sortir de petits ciseaux pour ensuite couper délicatement l'un après l'autre une dizaine de crin qu'il enroula ensuite et mit dans une de ses poches avec son instrument. Lorsqu'il eut fini sa besogne, la Licorne releva la tête, semblant regarder dans les yeux du potionniste pendant quelques instants. Rogue détourna son regard, commençant à partir, mais il sentit la Licorne le suivre lui pousser l'épaule avec son museau. L'homme se retourna sans réellement comprendre, puis il vit la gigantesque créature donner un coup de tête dans le vide en direction de Harry, toujours caché derrière sa cape. Celui-ci ne savait pas comment cette bête avait fait, mais elle l'avait repéré, il décida donc de partir en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Harry partit vers le château, remontant vers son dortoir avant de retirer sa cape. Il était un peu déboussolé par ce qu'il avait vu, en fait, il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux. C'était juste étrange, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Harry décida de rester dans son dortoir jusqu'au soir, il n'avait plus réellement envie de sortir. Il préféra planifier les choses qu'il voulait dire à Rogue et surtout comment les dire.

Vendredi arriva rapidement et Harry ne savait toujours pas réellement ce qu'il allait dire ni comment les choses pouvaient tourner. Dumbledore leur avait annoncé qu'encore une fois il leur était possible de passer le week-end à Pré-au-Lard s'ils le désiraient. Harry avait prévu de rejoindre Ron et Hermione là-bas après son entretien avec Rogue. Après le dîner, c'est avec une boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac qu'il se rendit dans les cachots voir son professeur. Lorsqu'il fut en face de la porte, il retira encore une fois sa cravate puis l'entrée s'ouvrit avec lenteur comme d'habitude. En entrant dans la pièce, il sentit son malaise s'intensifier, son cœur battant la chamade, il craignait de tout dire à Rogue mais en même temps il le devait. Son professeur, lui, l'attendait à son bureau comme la dernière fois, le chaudron et les ingrédients en face de lui. Voir ça rappela à Harry l'incident de la dernière fois, lorsque Rogue s'était blessé.

- Vous êtes légèrement en avance, je devine que vous êtes pressé d'aller rejoindre vos amis Weasley et Granger, je vous comprends.  
- Oui... un peu...  
- Bien, alors commençons voulez-vous ?  
- Oui... mais avant, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose...  
- Hé bien parlez. Vous n'allez pas bien ? Vous semblez étrange.  
- Ca va, merci... en fait... vous vous souvenez, la dernière fois j'ai perdu connaissance...  
- Oui, je m'en souviens.  
- Hé bien... ce qui m'a fait m'évanouir, c'est que j'ai vu quelque chose d'atroce... une image mentale véritablement atroce...

Rogue le regarda d'un air perplexe, il semblait légèrement inquiet.

- Ah oui ?  
- Oui... c'était un truc... dingue... j'ai d'abord entendu un cri horrible, souffrant, ensuite j'ai... j'ai vu le corps d'un enfant mutilé à terre... c'était...

Harry se passa la main sur la bouche, n'osant regarder son professeur. Il tremblait, il avait encore du mal à revoir ces images si réelles en lui.

- Je... vous savez... j'ai cru et crois toujours... que c'était vous que j'ai vu... que lorsque vous avez touché ma cicatrice, j'ai pu momentanément lire en vous car vous aviez "baissé votre garde"... en fait j'ai commencé à assimiler cela au fait que j'ai fait quelques recherches et que je pensais... que vous étiez un Severus... en fait j'ai commencé à penser que ça avait un lien parce que...  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

Harry frissonna en entendant la voix glaciale et perçante de Rogue, une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendue dirigée contre lui depuis bien longtemps. Il releva les yeux pour voir que Rogue avait un visage renfermé et sombre, ses yeux noirs semblaient se teinter doucement d'une colère grandissante.

- J'ai juste pensé que... parce que vous leur ressembliez...  
- Monsieur Potter... vous êtes plus petit que la moyenne, cependant êtes-vous un Nain ? Votre ami, Weasley, lui, est loin d'avoir énormément de compétences mentales, est-il cependant un Troll ?

À ce moment-là, Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur, Rogue commençait à devenir blessant, mais ça le confortait dans ce qu'il pensait, son professeur devait utiliser cette méthode pour le faire partir parce qu'il avait raison. Il ne comprenait cependant pas qu'il aurait dû partir à ce moment-là et arrêter d'insister parce que les choses allaient prendre une tournure qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

- Mais j'ai juste pensé... si c'est quelqu'un de votre famille non-Elfe qui vous a fait ça... je voudrais savoir... je... je peux comprendre... j'ai vécu aussi dans une famille qui...  
- IL SUFFIT !

Harry sursauta, Rogue s'était levé en frappant d'un poing sur sa table et en lui hurlant dessus. Le plus jeune tremblait comme une feuille de la tête au pied. La voix de son professeur était effrayante, tout autant que son regard, qui lui était noir de colère. Rogue semblait furieux et bien plus que la fois où Ron et lui lui avaient coupé les cheveux.

- Vous voulez savoir... vous pouvez comprendre ?! Alors ça c'est une chose qui m'étonnerait beaucoup...

Harry commença presque à craindre pour sa vie lorsqu'il vit Rogue s'approcher de lui d'un pas décidé et rapide. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'homme l'avait attrapé par le col. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres du sien, leur nez s'effleuraient.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir Monsieur Potter...

Sur ces mots, Rogue tira brutalement Harry et le traîna sans ménagements jusqu'à la remise. Une fois à l'intérieur, le plus âgé claqua violemment la porte allant ensuite se positionner en plein milieu de la pièce. Harry était tétanisé, il était mort de peur, tremblait, ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était dans un état de panique totale qui s'intensifia lorsqu'il vit que son professeur déboutonnait son long manteau noir qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Il avala difficilement sa salive, voyant que Rogue, toujours dans une furie colérique, retirait aussi la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous pour la lancer à terre dans un geste brusque. Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, il détourna la tête en fermant les yeux, posant sa main devant sa bouche, choqué.

- Vous avez voulu savoir ! Vous allez voulu voir ! Alors regardez la vérité en face !

Harry obéit malgré lui, portant ses yeux effrayés sur le corps de l'homme : il était recouvert de cicatrices... c'en était atroce. Des balafres énormes qui cisaillaient tout son corps, elles étaient de toutes tailles, de toutes formes et recouvraient l'intégralité de son corps. Harry remarqua aussi que l'épaule droite de Rogue semblait très légèrement déformée, cela était sûrement dû à une mauvaise ossification. C'était tout bonnement horrible, il n'y avait rien à dire, pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il y avait en face de ses yeux.

-Cela vous convient-il ? Cela comble-t-il votre curiosité humaine maladive ? Vous dites comprendre, mais vous doutez-vous une seconde de ce que vous verrez ?! Détournez votre regard dégoûté de moi, lâche comme l'Humain que vous êtes ! Oui vous aviez raison, je suis bien en partie un Severus, est-ce pour cela que vous et votre ami m'avez coupé les cheveux ? Ne répondez pas ! Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que vous pouvez me dire et des excuses pathétiques que vous me sortirez ! Non vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que cela est d'avoir un père qui vous a haï jusqu'à la fin ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir souffert toute sa vie d'une nature aussi impitoyable ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait de ressentir que vous êtes venu au monde dans un monde qui désirera toujours votre mort sans aucune échappatoire ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que cela est d'être la cause de la mort de votre propre mère, qui dans son amour s'est laissée mourir de chagrin, accentuant la haine de votre père envers vous ! Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait de savoir qu'à chaque pas, tous ceux qui vous rencontreront vous haïront ! Vous ne savez pas ce que cela fait d'être un Monstre...

Rogue s'arrêta, plantant son regard dans les yeux verts de Harry, toujours aussi paniqué. Il avait atrocement mal au cœur en voyant et en entendant cela, il ne savait pas quoi dire et même s'il avait pu dire quoi que ce soit, aucun mot ne serait sortit de sa bouche, une boule y avait prit place. Harry, dans sa panique, remarqua que les avant-bras de Rogue étaient recouverts de bandages noirs qu'il n'avait encore jamais vus. Le plus jeune entendit son professeur recommencer à lui parler.

- Vous regardez mes bras, vous cherchez la Marque des Ténèbres n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous savez que je l'ai ! Mais je vais vous dire quelque chose... savez-vous pourquoi je suis entré dans les rangs de Voldemort au début ? Pour la simple raison qu'il était le seul à vouloir de moi ! Le seul ! Il a été le seul à m'accepter comme je suis ! À me considérer, non pas comme un Être inférieur, mais comme un égal, un Être puissant ! Tous les autres, tous autant qu'ils sont m'avaient rejeté, même Lily a fini par me mépriser ! Dumbledore, lui, ma personne a commencé à l'intéresser uniquement lorsqu'il avait vu que j'avais rejoint le camp du Mal !

Harry ne disait toujours rien, il ne croyait pas ce qu'il voyait, ni ce qu'il entendait. Il se contenta de laisser ses yeux paniqués vagabonder sur le corps puissant mais recouvert de cicatrices de Rogue. Il vit celui-ci lui tourner le dos. Harry sentit con cœur se briser encore plus en voyant que le dos de son professeur était encore plus abîmé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur des cicatrices en forme de lettres qui partaient d'entre ses omoplates jusqu'à son épaule mal ossifié, ces lettres formaient un mot : "Monstre".

- Certaines sont encore douloureuses...

La voix de Rogue était faible cette fois. Harry était si choqué qu'il n'arrivait même pas à pleurer, il tremblait toujours, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni dire. Il entendit encore une fois son professeur reprendre la parole.

- Vous savez... Il y a un proverbe Severusien qui dit : "L'Espoir, pour notre race, c'est un oiseau sans pattes ni nid. Il ne dort pas, ni ne marche ou se pose. On le voit voler haut dans le ciel, mais aucun d'entre nous ne peut le saisir, ni le toucher". Par deux fois j'ai voulu croire que ce proverbe stupide était faux et par deux fois il m'a été prouvé que c'était moi qui avais tort. Une fois avec votre mère et...

Rogue laissa sa phrase en suspend. Il se contenta d'adresser quelques dernières paroles à son élève.

- Fichez le camp... tout de suite...

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de fuir aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il monta rapidement dans la tour des Gryffondors, allant se passer de l'eau glaciale sur le visage. Il sentait sa gorge toujours nouée, ses larmes semblaient coincées dans ses yeux par le choc. Il se changea rapidement et partit d'un pas rapide pour Pré-au-Lard. Traversant le parc, il regarda le lac en se disant que sur le moment il avait réellement très envie de se jeter dedans. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal, il avait toujours cette boule d'angoisse dans l'estomac et cette autre dans la gorge, quelque chose semblait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il se sentait stupide. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas pu lui répondre ? Lui parler ? Non, lui, il l'avait fui comme s'il était un malpropre. Il savait que maintenant Rogue recommencerait à le haïr et ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Lorsqu'il arriva à Pré-au-Lard, il chercha les Trois Balais, en dehors, il vit Hermione et Ron qui l'attendaient. Dès qu'il fut assez près d'eux, Hermione s'inquiéta, voyant la pâleur et la tête qu'il avait.

- Ca va Harry ?

Celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive, sentant ses yeux commencer à le picoter.

- Il me déteste...

Hermione le regardait d'un air désolé. Harry, lui, sentit ses larmes commencer à couler et éclata en sanglots en prononçant une dernière phrase.

- Et je l'aime...

À ces dernières paroles qui le firent craquer, Hermione le prit dans ses bras en essayant de le consoler. Elle savait ce que c'était de souffrir de l'amour et elle avait mal pour lui. Ron, lui, ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni faire, il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un état pareil. Il se décida néanmoins à agir, il se plaça derrière son ami pour lui aussi le serrer dans ses bras. Harry laissa couler ses larmes. Il se fichait qu'ils soient en pleine rue, il avait mal, trop mal pour en avoir quelque chose à faire. La chaleur de ses deux amis lui fit un peu de bien, mais il avait toujours très mal au cœur. Les deux autres finirent par le lâcher lorsque ses sanglots et ses pleurs se calmèrent.

- Viens Harry, on va essayer de passer une bonne soirée tous les trois.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, se laissant traîner jusqu'à une table dans le pub par Hermione qui le tenait par le bras et Ron qui les suivaient sans rien dire. Ils s'installèrent sur une banquette, Ron et Hermione le placèrent entre eux pour ne pas qu'il aille s'isoler. Ils demandèrent trois Bièraubeurres et commencèrent à parler, essayant de faire participer Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter à cet instant. Durant la soirée, Hermione remarqua facilement que Harry buvait beaucoup plus qu'elle et Ron réunis.

- Harry... tu bois beaucoup trop, c'est pas bien pour toi...  
- S'il te plaît Hermione...

Sous la voix à peine audible et brisée, presque suppliante, la sorcière ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait mal pour Harry, mais elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour l'aider. Les deux autres le laissèrent boire, tout en gardant tout de même un œil attentif sur lui au cas où il déciderait de faire quelque chose de stupide. Ce ne fut qu'aux alentours de trois heures qu'ils quittèrent le pub, Harry tenait à peine sur ses jambes, presque au bord du coma éthylique. Ses deux amis l'aidèrent à marcher jusqu'au château. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et qu'ils allaient commencer à monter les marches qui les mèneraient à la tour des Gryffondors pour coucher leur ami et se coucher par la même occasion, ils se firent arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors à cette heure-ci ?  
- Nous rentrons tout juste de Pré-au-Lard professeur Rogue. Nous devons monter, excusez-nous...  
- Est-ce Potter, cette loque que vous portez ? Il est encore soûl ?  
- S'il vous plaît, laissez-le, il a eu une dure journée, il a besoin de se reposer.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa entre le professeur et ses élèves.

- Laissez-le-moi. Je le conduirais à l'infirmerie.

Les deux amis hésitèrent un instant mais finalement Hermione donna le feu vert et laissa leur professeur prendre Harry. Celui-ci souleva son élève, le portant à bout de bras, la plus simple méthode pour le transporter.

- Allez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs avant que je ne vous retire des points...

Les deux Gryffondors ne se firent pas prier, ils partirent aussi vite que possible alors que leur professeur de Potions portait Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé dans la salle de soins, Rogue vérifia que Pomfresh ne soit pas dans les parages pour porter son élève jusque dans sa chambre. L'homme allongea l'adolescent dans son lit, rabattant ensuite les draps verts par-dessus lui jusqu'en dessous du menton. Il se recula ensuite, posant son dos contre la porte et croisant ses bras contre son torse.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry avait un mal de crâne atroce qui obstruait toutes ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ne se rappelant que très peu de la soirée précédente et se demandant où il était.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile.

Harry sentit sa tête lui faire un mal atroce en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait. Les yeux à peine ouverts, il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit, constatant que c'était Rogue, adossé à sa porte, les bras croisés. Des interrogations commençaient à naître chez lui, au même moment qu'une amplification de sa douleur qui le fit gémir.

- Buvez.

Le plus jeune vit que son professeur lui indiquait d'un coup de tête la table de chevet où trônait un gobelet. Sans réellement réfléchir, Harry le prit pour le vider de sa substance qui avait un goût ignoble. Il reconnut la potion contre la gueule de bois qu'il avait préparé pour Ron et lui, mais celle-ci avait un goût encore plus atroce mais les effets se firent ressentir très rapidement.

- Levez-vous.

Harry s'exécuta, sentant ses souvenirs revenir le hanter.

- Approchez.

Encore une fois, il obéit, s'approchant de son professeur qui le toisait de toute sa grandeur. Il avait un regard étrange qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Une fois qu'il fut assez proche de Rogue, celui-ci lui colla une énorme claque sur la figure sans crier garde. Elle fut si forte que Harry chancela durant une seconde et que ses lunettes partirent de travers. Blessé, il revint sur ses pieds en remettant ses lunettes droites. Ses yeux commençaient à picoter et des larmes commençaient à menacer d'en sortir. Harry se mordit les lèvres de l'intérieur pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, tout en relevant son regard vers celui de son professeur.

- Cela vous a-t-il remis les idées en place ? Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris encore une fois d'aller boire plus que raison ? Est-ce votre nouveau moyen de résoudre vos problèmes ? Vous êtes totalement inconscient.

Harry se sentait blessé mais voulu lui répondre cette fois, pas comme la veille, il avala difficilement sa salive puis commença à parler d'une fois étouffée, une boule ayant pris place dans sa gorge.

- Si j'ai fait ça ce n'est pas parce que boire est le nouveau moyen de résoudre mes problèmes... c'est parce que ce que vous m'avez dit hier m'a vraiment fait mal, je pense beaucoup plus que ce qu'on a pu me dire jusqu'alors. La manière dont vous m'avez parlé m'a fait vraiment très mal, tout autant que ce que vous m'avez dit. J'ai eu mal pour ce que vous m'avez raconté... mais j'ai eu mal aussi parce que ce que vous avez dit sur moi était faux... je ne voulais pas... je ne savais pas... je vous apprécie... vraiment...

Harry sentait ses larmes menacer encore un peu plus de couler, ses yeux devenaient brillants, il le sentait, d'autant plus que sa gorge semblait s'obstruer un peu plus. Il vit Rogue le regarder d'un air étonné, puis son regard perdit en fermeté et en sévérité. Il poussa un léger soupir en décroisant ses bras.

- Venez.

Harry, au bord des larmes, le regarda sans comprendre. En voyant l'air passablement agacé de son professeur, il comprit que c'était une invitation à venir dans ses bras qui ne serait pas renouvelée. Harry parcourut la petite distance qui les séparait pour serrer Rogue dans ses bras de toutes ses forces - un peu trop fort au goût de l'homme, mais qui le laissa faire. L'adolescent laissa ses larmes couler et des sanglots prendre le contrôle de lui. La différence entre la douleur qu'il avait ressentie et le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant était si grande qu'il s'était laissé aller, soulagé. Il avait réellement cru dur comme fer que Rogue recommencerait à le haïr. Il se demanda même comment était-ce possible que son professeur ne le haïsse pas.

- Je suis vraiment désolé... je vous jure, je ne savais vraiment pas... je suis désolé pour ce que vous avez vécu, vraiment, j'en ai même honte d'être Humain... j'ai eu peur que vous recommenciez à me détester... j'ai pas grand chose qui me retient ici, j'en ai jamais eu beaucoup... en perdre encore c'en aurait été trop...

Harry se sentait rassuré et en sécurité à présent. Il se sentit d'autant plus comblé lorsqu'il eut la sensation d'une main venir se perdre dans ses cheveux et lui caresser maladroitement la tête durant quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser.

- J'avoue que je n'aurais sincèrement jamais pensé que ce que je vous ai dit vous blesserait à un tel point. J'aurais pensé que cela vous mettrait en colère, vous mettrait mal à l'aise ou vous blesserait légèrement mais sincèrement jamais que vous seriez réellement blessé. J'ai déjà tenu des propos assez durs à votre égard, comme il y a quelques mois et qui vous ont mis un peu de plomb dans la tête. Peut-être que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas la même chose pour vous. Sachez que ce que j'ai dit à votre égard je l'ai dit par colère, je ne le pensais pas réellement. En fait, si, sur le moment je le pensais mais après la colère passée, non. Peut-être n'ai-je pas le même caractère que vous, car même si ce sujet me blesse énormément – d'ailleurs je ne désire plus en parler donc n'insistez pas – j'arrive à calmer la douleur assez rapidement et facilement, sûrement par entraînement. Jamais cela n'a blessé quelqu'un réellement. En même temps, il est vrai que la plupart étaient des personnes adultes et assez fortes de caractère.

Rogue brisa l'étreinte entre lui et Harry, le repoussant légèrement pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Parfois il m'arrive d'oublier que vous n'êtes encore qu'un enfant.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser par rapport à ce que Rogue venait de lui dire, ses larmes continuaient de couler. Le potionniste posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève avant de se remettre à parler.

- Je vais vous dire une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne et je le pense : après tout ce que vous avez fait et tous les efforts que vous avez réalisés, je n'aurais pas été plus fier si vous aviez été mon fils.

L'homme passa une main paternelle dans les cheveux de Harry dont les larmes commençaient à diminuer. Il se sentait rassuré que Rogue ne le haïsse pas. Il se sentait aussi heureux que son professeur soit fier de lui, mais quelque part il avait mal. Car malgré ce sentiment de fierté, il aurait voulu que Rogue le voie autrement qu'un enfant ou qu'un garçon dont il aurait été fier d'être le père.

* * *

Voilà pour ce neuvième chapitre, encore merci de votre lecture et de vos avis. J'ai remarqué que vous êtes de plus en plus à me lire, ça me fait très plaisir de recevoir vos avis à tous :)!


	10. Dernier essai en Potions

La dernière fois, faute de temps, je n'avais pas pu vous dire que je vous remerciais du fond du cœur parce que j'avais dépassé les 100 reviews ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette fanfic plairait autant et que vous seriez si nombreux à me lire et me donner vos avis ! Merci à tous !

* * *

Après leur petite discussion, Rogue avait laissé Harry se reposer, lui permettant de rester dans sa chambre. Celui-ci ressentit un sentiment de solitude après son départ, l'empêchant de réellement prendre du repos ou même dormir. Il réfléchissait, méditait sur sa situation quelques peu délicate. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible, même pas pour lui, maintenant il était bien sûr et certain d'être tombé amoureux de son professeur. Lorsqu'il s'était avoué cela, il avait ressentit une sorte de libération, Hermione avait encore une fois eut raison, il se voilait la face à s'en faire souffrir lui-même.

Mais qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Séduire son professeur ? Il avait des tendances suicidaires mais pas à ce point-là. Rogue lui avait lui-même dit qu'il le voyait comme un enfant, presque comme un fils. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien avoir à faire d'un "enfant" de dix-sept ans encore dans l'âge bête ? Non, en voyant les choses de ce point de vue, il n'avait aucune chance, mais s'il y avait un point de vue négatif, il y en avait un autre positif. Rogue lui avait confirmé qu'il était un Severus, ce qui faisait qu'il devait aimer ses yeux et sa taille – encore un coup dans l'orgueil de mâle agonisant. Après tout, son professeur l'avait laissé prendre son bras durant leur balade mais surtout, il l'avait dessiné à deux reprises, la deuxième fois, il avait écrit un poème au sens ambigu juste en face de son portrait. Était-ce signe qu'il avait une attirance pour lui mais en avait honte ? Ne pouvait pas l'assumer ?

Il n'en savait rien, réellement rien. Il y avait autant de chance que Rogue soit "attiré" par lui et qu'il ne le soit pas du tout. Dans un éclair de folie désespéré, Harry se demanda si les Severus étaient sensibles aux potions autant que bons à les faire. Il pourrait peut-être glisser quelques goûtes de _Veritaserum_ dans le verre de son professeur pour savoir sa position ou juste mettre un _Philtre d'Amour_ ? Non, non il ne devait pas faire ça, c'était mal, c'était de la manipulation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Aller voir Rogue et lui demander ce qu'il ressentait pour lui ? Il était sûr qu'il allait lui rire au nez. Il n'allait pas non plus draguer Rogue ou lui faire du rentre-dedans, il passerait pour un imbécile. Il se dit en riant intérieurement qu'il avait quand même le privilège d'être dans le lit de son professeur, sans celui-ci, mais il y était quand même. Ah ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être compliqué l'amour... surtout quand on ne sait pas du tout y faire.

Comme lui avait dit son professeur "Qui vivra verra". Il devait attendre un peu et voir comment évolueraient les choses, il n'allait pas se jeter tête baissée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, pas cette fois, c'était beaucoup trop délicat et il risquait beaucoup. Harry se dit que même son cœur ne lui faisait pas la vie facile, tomber amoureux d'un homme de trente-cinq ans qu'il avait haï et qui l'avait haï pendant des années, de surcroît son professeur... On faisait plus simple. Il sentait que cette histoire allait être compliquée et il n'avait aucune idée de l'issue de celle-ci.

Après plusieurs heures passées à se tourner et se retourner dans le lit provisoire de son professeur sans trouver le moindre repos, Harry se leva. Il remonta dans la tour des Gryffondor, remarquant au passage qu'il faisait jour. Il regarda sa montre pour constater qu'il était presque dix heures. Une fois dans la demeure des Gryffondor, il décida de se laver et de se changer avant de redescendre pour chercher Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci étaient tout simplement dans la grande salle, comme la majorité des élèves. Dès qu'il fut assit, Hermione lui attrapa le bras en lui demandant de ses nouvelles, elle avait l'air inquiète.

- Je vais bien, ça va. Ca s'est réglé, tout est revenu à la normale.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui je suis sûr.  
- Harry, ta joue est rouge et un peu gonflée...

Sur le coup, un petit picotement au niveau de son visage se fit ressentir, il avait totalement oublié la claque de Rogue. Elle avait été douloureuse, mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'il aurait la main de son professeur imprimée sur le visage.

- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Mais rien, ça va j'ai dit.

Hermione poussa un soupir, abandonnant le combat qu'elle savait perdu d'avance. Harry, lui, reporta son attention vers la table des professeurs. Il vit que Rogue avait l'air épuisé, il semblait encore plus pale que d'habitude. Son professeur semblait presque soucieux.

- Mange Harry.  
- J'ai pas faim pour le moment.

La sorcière en face de lui lui adressa un regard noir en recommençant à lui parler.

- Harry, si tu continues, Ron te tient les bras et je te fais avaler de force.

Se sentant menacé et surtout sachant parfaitement que Hermione serait capable de le faire – après tout elle avait bien mis un coup de poing dans la tête de Malefoy – il commença à manger sans réelle faim. Harry laissa de nouveau ses pensées vagabonder vers son professeur de Potions. Il passa le reste de la journée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, espérant un peu de paix, mais ce fut totalement le contraire : la plupart des Gryffondors passaient le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était fait à la joue. Toute la journée il dut supporter ces questions incessantes auxquelles il avait commencé par répondre "Je me suis cogné", mais il perdit patience vers la fin de l'après-midi, lorsqu'un première année vint le voir pour lui demander encore une fois :

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ?

Il avait fini par exploser et s'était mit à hurler dans la salle commune.

-Je me suis maquillé ! C'est du blush, ça vous va là ?!

Après sa dernière réponse, étrangement, il eut une paix royale jusqu'au repas. Là, Hermione lui avait reproché d'avoir fait une peur bleue au première année qui était venu le voir. N'ayant pas un grand amour pour les enfants, Harry n'y prêta pas grande attention.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent les cours le lundi matin, en Botanique, Harry eut la bonne surprise de voir que Chourave avait eut l'idée de recommencer à étudier les _Géraniums Dentus_, la plante qui l'avait mordu quelques semaines plus tôt. Comme par hasard il eut exactement la même plante qui le reconnue et réessaya de le mordre, en vain. En dernière heure, ils avaient Potions, Harry constata avec soulagement que Rogue semblait plus en forme que durant le week-end. À la fin du cours, il se fit encore une fois retenir par son professeur qui lui donna un autre rendez-vous le soir même pour un dernier essai de Potions, espérant que, cette fois-ci, ils arriveraient enfin à finir sans catastrophe.

Encore une fois, Harry partit pour les cachots après avoir dîné. Rogue l'attendait comme toujours à son bureau avec un chaudron, un livre de Potions et des ingrédients prêts à l'usage. Il salua son professeur avant d'essayer de tourner son attention vers les ingrédients qui lui semblaient étranges.

- Professeur ? Êtes-vous sûr de ces ingrédients ? Ils ne rentrent pas dans la composition du _Philtre de Mort Vivante_.  
- Bonne observation Monsieur Potter. Aujourd'hui vous composerez une _Amortentia_.

Harry avala tant bien que mal sa salive avant de se ressaisir un minimum pour ouvrir le livre de Potions présent à la bonne page. Ses mains tremblaient encore une fois et le fait que Rogue scrute minutieusement ses moindres faits et gestes le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le cœur battant et les mains moites, il commença néanmoins à préparer sa mixture du mieux qu'il le put. Il avait chaud, mais il mit cela sur le compte des douces vapeurs de la Potion. Il pensait qu'au fur et à mesure de ses gestes, la tension et la chaleur disparaîtraient, mais c'était le contraire, plus le temps passait, plus ses tremblements et sa température augmentaient, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, commençant même à sentir sa respiration se faire plus lourde et difficile.

Harry se maudit d'être encore dans une période de la vie où les hormones lui menaient la vie dure. Miraculeusement, il réussit à finir la Potion au bout d'une heure et demie. À son grand dam, il remarqua bien vite que le fait d'avoir achevé son travail ne le calmait pas, son état empirait de minutes en minutes et il était sûr que cela était en partie dû au puissant philtre d'amour. Il espérait que Rogue le libère rapidement, sans quoi il ne répondrait plus de ses actes et il risquait de le regretter.

À ses côtés, Rogue considéra durant plusieurs minutes son élève au visage rougissant puis la potion. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry – à qui il était déjà presque collé – se penchant ensuite sur la composition fumante du chaudron pour la humer. Alors qu'il allait se redresser pour donner son avis et faire ses commentaires, il sentit une main tremblante agripper fermement son manteau noir au niveau de son torse, l'empêchant ainsi de revenir dans sa position initiale. Il dériva son regard pour le poser sur celui de son élève. Les yeux verts de Harry étaient presque entièrement noirs tant ses pupilles étaient dilatées, son visage était sérieux, ferme, lui donnant un air beaucoup plus âgé et mature. Ce qui choqua le plus le Maître de Potions, ce fut cette lueur qu'il y avait dans les yeux de son élève, c'était très loin d'être une lueur innocente qu'un enfant pouvait avoir, elle lui semblait étrangement malsaine.

Toujours penché au niveau de la potion qui commençait à lui donner le tournis, Rogue essaya encore une fois de se redresser, pensant que cela ferait lâcher la main de son élève, mais ce fut le contraire. Il sentit une autre main agripper son manteau, les deux se resserrant, tremblantes, l'approchant encore un peu plus de Harry, lui interdisant toute fuite. L'homme fut donc obligé de continuer à contempler le regard émeraude de Harry, toujours teinté de cette même lueur qui commençait à lui paraître dangereuse. Rogue ne pouvait pas nier que la distance entre lui et son élève ne le laissait pas indifférent. Harry était devenu un jeune homme superbe avec les années, il avait un visage aussi doux que ferme, ces traits semblaient avoir gardés quelque chose de l'enfance tout en prenant des airs adultes avec le temps. Il pouvait deviner sans peine que son corps proche de l'âge adulte était à l'image de son visage, aussi fin mais pourtant adulte. Ses yeux, ses yeux étaient d'une couleur superbe, si claire, si pure. Ses lèvres étaient si roses, si fines, elles semblaient si douces... Rogue était un homme, il n'était donc pas hermétique au charme que dégageait son élève.

Rogue sentit malgré lui sa main droite approcher doucement le visage de son élève. Ses doigts légèrement repliés étaient si proches que Harry pouvait sentir une sorte d'électricité statique entre ceux-ci et sa joue, attendant impatiemment ce contact qu'il désirait plus que tout à ce moment-là. Leurs visages étaient si proches, leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, tant que Rogue pouvait sentir le souffle erratique de son élève contre les siennes. Tout son corps et son âme étaient atrocement tentés de supprimer cette distance infime qui les séparait, mais il se ressaisit. Il ferma les yeux tout en serrant sa main proche du visage de Harry en un poing qu'il serra si fort qu'il put sentir ses ongles presque percer sa paume. Rogue se redressa, cette fois-ci Harry l'avait laissé faire. Le professeur se racla la gorge avant de parler d'une voix aussi assurée qu'il le put.

- Bien. Votre potion est parfaite, j'étais sûr que vous aviez des capacités cachées... vous pouvez retourner avec vos amis...

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'adresser un signe de la tête à son professeur avant de partir presque en courant de la salle de cours. Il monta aussi vite qu'il put jusqu'à son dortoir avant de s'effondrer sur son lit. Il avait faillit... il avait faillit embrasser Rogue... et il n'avait pas eut vraiment l'air de le repousser brutalement avec dégoût, comme il avait pensé qu'il le ferait. Harry sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade, il avait l'impression que celui-ci voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, il se sentait légèrement honteux et un peu blessé que Rogue l'ait repoussé, mais tout laissait à croire que son professeur l'avait fait à contrecœur.

Peut-être y avait-il un l'espoir ?

* * *

Je sais, c'est un petit chapitre... Mais vu les événements que j'ai prévus, je pense que cela aurait fait trop de tout mettre dans le même chapitre mais surtout... Moins frustrant pour les lecteurs MWHAHAHAHHAHA je suis un être détestable :D... Et j'aime ça !


	11. Cruelle vérité

Voilà le onzième chapitre qui arrive assez rapidement, l'autre étant assez court. J'avais déjà écrit la moitié donc ça aide un peu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Je fais pas de racontage de vie ces temps-ci même si y'a pas mal de trucs assez mémorables qui se passent, j'ai la flemme lol x), ce sera pour le prochain chapitre lo!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les jours suivant, Harry passa le plus clair de son temps à se remémorer la scène du "presque baiser" qu'il avait vécu avec Rogue. Il se demandait si la potion qu'il avait réalisée était réellement à l'origine du fait que son professeur avait vraiment failli l'embrasser. Bien sûr, leur distance avait été infime, mais il aurait put le repousser et lui hurler dessus, chose qu'il aurait trouvé normale. L'état de transe dans lequel il avait été lui avait fait perdre presque tout contrôle et il se demandait en rougissant si Rogue avait pu voir en lui les pensées peu catholiques qui lui étaient passé par la tête. Mais ce qui restait sa plus grande question était pourquoi Rogue ne l'avait pas repoussé violemment comme il aurait dû le faire ? Était-il attiré par lui, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Harry se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait finalement pas relâché Rogue. De plus, il se demandait si cette phrase qu'il lui avait dite "j'étais sûr que vous aviez des capacités cachées" n'était pas à double sens... qui sait ?

Les jours passant, Harry se sentait un peu plus confiant. Il se remettait tout juste de la révélation qu'il avait eue sur sa sexualité, d'ailleurs, il se dit que si les Dursley ne serait-ce que soupçonnaient qu'il était attiré par les hommes, il serait déjà six pieds sous terre. Il avait été attiré par des filles, plusieurs fois même, mais jamais cela n'en était venu à ce point, jamais cela n'avait abouti à une telle obsession. Il n'avait jamais tremblé en présence de quelqu'un, il ne s'était non plus jamais senti aussi mal à l'aise ou dans la crainte de perdre une personne à ce point. Rogue n'était pas comme les autres, il le savait depuis que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce point et dans ce sens.

Ce qui l'inquiétait un peu, c'était que les Gryffondors tout comme les Serpentards semblaient se douter que quelque chose avait changé. Harry avait protégé Rogue contre des insultes minables, il ne répondait plus de manière provocante lorsque Rogue lui faisait un reproche, de plus, il leur paraissait étrange qu'il enlève toujours sa cravate avant d'entrer en cours de Potions. D'ailleurs, Harry commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter du fait qu'il avait plusieurs fois surprit Drago Malefoy le regarder fixement d'un air menaçant et très inquiétant durant les repas ainsi que les cours de Potions qu'ils avaient en commun. Le blond semblait se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et semblait décidé à savoir ce que trafiquaient son parrain et son pire ennemi. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'ils étaient souvent l'un avec l'autre en cinquième année, lorsque Harry prenait des cours de Legilimancie et d'Occlumancie, mais jamais avant il n'avait vu une "trêve des hostilités" entre lui et Rogue. Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry sentait que Drago devenait dangereux. Il s'était rendu compte que le Serpentard commençait à fourrer son nez dans des choses qui ne le regardaient pas quand il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, Drago ne lui sautait plus à la gorge mais l'ignorait ou lui lançait un regard lourd en menaces qui semblait lui dire "je sais ce que tu es en train de faire", ce qui, étrangement, lui paraissait beaucoup plus effrayant.

Harry avait apprit par Dumbledore que Drago lui avait avoué qu'il était devenu Mangemort l'année passée. Il n'avait encore eu aucune mission particulière, mais était un espion pour Voldemort, il devait lui rapporter ce qu'il se passait dans le château dès qu'il le pouvait et surtout comment la force de Harry évoluait, il semblait craindre que celle-ci grandisse plus vite que la sienne et ne finisse par la surpasser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres étant encore bien faible, il ne faisait que très peu parler de lui mais envoyait déjà beaucoup de ses hommes sévir dans l'ombre en attendant le retour de sa force intégrale. Dumbledore avait confié à Harry qu'il ignorait la réelle raison pour laquelle Drago lui avait avoué une telle chose, peut-être que celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas suivre les traces de son père ou qu'il avait peur de quelque chose. Personne ne connaissait réellement Drago, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus inquiétant ces derniers temps. Harry s'inquiéta de savoir si cette sale fouine décolorée et gélifiée avait osé faire part à Voldemort du "rapprochement" soudain entre lui et Rogue. Mais en contrepartie, Drago aurait été bien cruel de le faire, car Rogue était son parrain et l'une des seules personnes qui se souciait un tant soit peu de lui.

Ce qui calma rapidement les rumeurs qui courraient sur le fait que Harry et Rogue se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre était le fait que le professeur de Potions soit toujours aussi sévère, si ce n'est encore plus, avec le Gryffondor. Même si Harry ne répondait plus à ses remarques, celles-ci gardaient leur méchanceté gratuite habituelle, de plus, Rogue continuait inlassablement de retirer des dizaines de points par cours avec l'aide de ses victimes favorites dont Harry faisait partie. Tous abandonnèrent l'idée que Rogue et lui se rapprochaient à cette constatation, se disant que Harry avait finalement dû se résigner à la fermer. Oui, tous... sauf Drago.

Harry eut la "très vague impression" que Drago le menaçait ouvertement de mort lorsque pendant les cours de Potions, il commença à retrouver près de son chaudron de la _Ciguë_ et de l'_Aconit_, une plante magique pouvant tuer si on la touche à main nues. À chaque fois qu'il se retournait pour voir Drago, il remarquait que celui-ci l'observait d'un regard noir, confirmant que ces cadeaux empoisonnés, c'était le cas de le dire, venaient de lui, le mettant en garde de ne pas essayer de mettre la vie de son parrain en danger sous peine de le regretter amèrement. Néanmoins, Harry avait constaté avec une pointe de soulagement que Drago ne le pistait pas ou du moins, pas pour le moment.

Un jour, Harry surprit Drago en train de parler à Rogue, il était sûrement venu lui parler de ce qu'il avait remarqué. Depuis cette discussion, les menaces contre le Gryffondor avaient cessé et Drago semblait le laisser tranquille, bien que semblant rester sur ses gardes et fixant toujours Harry d'un air étrange de temps en temps. Il ignorait ce que Rogue avait bien pu lui dire, mais tant que cela tenait le blond éloigné de lui et tranquille, il s'en réjouissait.

Il s'était passé environ deux semaines depuis que Harry avait démontré ses capacités à Rogue. Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient en cours de Potions, chacun s'affairant à faire une _Potion de Ratatinage_. Leur professeur était à son bureau en train de corriger des copies. Harry s'inquiétait, cela faisait déjà trois jours que Rogue palissait de plus en plus, il semblait distrait et plus faible qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, beaucoup d'élèves tombaient malade ces temps-ci. Depuis les premiers Perces Neiges, la température variait en yo-yo assez éprouvant, passant de cinq à vingt degrés d'un jour à l'autre, du jamais vu. Harry, qui n'arrivait décidément pas à se concentrer sur sa potion observait d'un air soucieux son professeur. Il vit celui-ci se passer la main sur le visage, il semblait tenter de se ressaisir. Rogue se leva silencieusement de sa chaise, s'appuyant contre son bureau et une seconde plus tard, il s'effondra brutalement.

- Professeur !

Paniqué, Harry bondit littéralement de sa chaise pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait, remarquant au passage que Drago avait eu exactement le même réflexe. Oubliant momentanément qui ils étaient l'un pour l'autre, les deux élèves arrivèrent au niveau de Rogue, voyant avec effroi qu'il semblait agoniser, il ne paraissait plus pouvoir respirer, cet état dura quelques secondes après quoi il ferma les yeux, ne bougeant plus, il s'était évanoui. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient agenouillés en même temps pour prendre conscience de l'état de leur professeur. Alors que Harry approchait sa main pour tenter d'aider Rogue, il sentit Drago empoigner sa chemise à deux poings, lui adressant un regard colérique lourd de menaces.

- Pose tes sales pattes sur mon parrain Potter et je te jure que c'est la dernière chose que tu feras !  
- Va te faire voir Malefoy ! J'essaye d'aider, pas de le tuer !  
- Toi ? Non mais laisse-moi rire !  
-Arrêtez ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre !

Les deux garçons enragés l'un après l'autre tournèrent la tête vers la source du bruit : c'était Hermione, elle semblait effrayée et perdue mais avait réussi à se ressaisir, pas comme les autres élèves, toujours en état de choc.

- Harry, viens avec moi, il faut aller chercher Pomfresh immédiatement !

Drago lâcha Harry, avec qui il échangea un regard meurtrier avant que ce dernier n'écoute Hermione et se mette à la suivre en courant vers l'infirmerie. Pomfresh fit évacuer la salle de cours en même temps qu'elle fit transporter Rogue à l'infirmerie. Drago et Harry eurent l'interdiction d'entrer tant qu'on ne leur en avait pas donné l'autorisation. Les deux ennemis se retrouvant devant la salle de soins, ils se sautèrent à la gorge pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Drago avait attrapé Harry par le manteau avant de commencer à proférer des menaces.

- Je te jure que si je te vois roder autour de mon parrain et qu'il lui arrive malheur encore comme ça vient de se passer, tu retrouveras des Veuves Noires dans ton lit Potter !  
- Non mais t'es bouché ?! Je t'ai dit que j'en avais rien à foutre de ton "parrain" ! Tu deviens complètement parano !  
- Je deviens parano ? Depuis que tu traînes dans ses parages, il est tombé deux fois évanoui ! Ensuite Dumby nous sort que ses jours sont comptés, je suis sensé en déduire quoi ?!  
- Tu vas quand même pas me coller son état de santé sur le dos ?! Je...  
- Vous deux ça suffit !

Pomfresh était apparue de derrière la porte de l'infirmerie, elle semblait furieuse.

- Il y a des gens malades ici, ils ont tous besoin de repos ! Veuillez retourner dans vos salles communes respectives ou j'appelle le directeur !

Les deux ennemis se séparèrent sous les yeux de l'infirmière, qui vérifia bien qu'ils partent tous les deux dans le sens opposé. Harry partit s'isoler dans son dortoir, il n'avait aucune envie de parler ou de descendre. Il était furieux contre Drago qui lançaient de fausses accusations sur lui, mais en même temps, s'il savait... Harry s'inquiétait de plus en plus, c'était la deuxième fois que Rogue perdait connaissance sous ses yeux. Il avait peur pour son professeur, celui qu'il aimait. Il devenait fou à ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'infirmerie. Il avait envie d'aller voir Rogue, de voir qu'il se sentait mieux mais il ne savait rien de son état actuel. Harry ne sortit du dortoir qu'à l'heure du dîner, là, il constata encore une fois avec inquiétude que Rogue n'était pas là, il devait toujours être à l'infirmerie. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, il ne supportait vraiment pas de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait. Après avoir à peine touché son assiette, il retourna dans son dortoir pour sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. Harry ouvrit la carte, l'enclenchant d'un coup de baguette magique et de la formule convenue. Il déplia nerveusement le papier à la recherche de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il trouva la marque de celle-ci, il vit que Rogue était encore dans le dressing room transformé en chambre. Il vit aussi que Drago était allé lui rendre visite, il s'en était douté, c'était pour cela qu'il avait prit la carte. S'il était parti pour l'infirmerie sans savoir qui pouvait être avec Rogue, il aurait eu l'air idiot en tombant nez à nez avec son ennemi.

Harry attendit patiemment, Ron et les autres étaient entrés dans le dortoir pour pouvoir dormir, mais lui n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il garda sa lumière allumée, ce ne fut qu'au bout d'environ deux heures que Drago partit pour les cachots. Dès qu'il vit que le blond était dans son dortoir et n'en bougeait plus, Harry prit sa cape et s'éclipsa de la pièce après avoir annulé le sort sur sa carte sans la regarder une dernière fois. Il traversa la salle commune des Gryffondor pour en sortir, après quoi il se cacha sous sa cape en avançant le plus silencieusement et le plus calmement possible. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'infirmerie. Avant d'entrer dans celle-ci, il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de se calmer un minimum avant d'aller voir Rogue.

Le jeune homme entra dans l'infirmerie qui était vide cette nuit, les élèves malades avaient visiblement été guéris. Il avança lentement vers la pièce où se trouvait Rogue, il ne voulait pas se faire entendre, il savait que Pomfresh avait une ouïe incroyable et que s'il se faisait attraper, il ne pourrait pas revenir avant le lendemain après les cours et jamais il n'aurait la patience d'attendre jusque là. Alors qu'il était juste à côté de la porte, il entendit des voix. Harry reconnu la voix de son professeur de Potions mais aussi celle de Dumbledore. Frustré et passablement énervé, il se dit qu'il aurait dû jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur la carte avant de la refermer. Il attendit patiemment, écoutant au passage ce qui se disait à l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Severus...  
- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me materner, je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant donc veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me laisser tranquille et de partir.  
- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que toi.  
- Combien de fois vais-je encore devoir entendre cette phrase ridicule ?  
- Autant de fois que j'aurais l'occasion de te le dire, car c'est vrai. Ton état se dégrade Severus, tu ne peux plus le cacher.  
- Laissez-moi.  
- Non Severus, pas cette fois. Il faut que tu arrêtes ce que tu es en train de te faire, le nier ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais il y a plusieurs semaines, Harry est venu me voir, furieux. À ma demande, il a rapporté ce que tu lui avais dit et sincèrement j'ai été stupéfait ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu en viennes à mentir. Que tu ne dises rien, cela est dans ta nature, mais que tu mentes... Severus, pourquoi ?

Harry sentit son cœur rater un battement. Non, ce n'était pas possible, Rogue n'avait pas cette maladie dont Dumbledore avait parlé, non... cela ne se pouvait pas, Dumbledore savait sûrement qu'il était derrière la porte et il tentait de lui faire peur, c'était ça, c'était sûrement ça...

- Pourquoi ? Vous osez me demander pourquoi ? Étiez-vous là pour voir les yeux de tous ces élèves, me regarder avec dans le regard cette... pitié. Cette pitié qui me répugne, elle n'est que pure hypocrisie ! Tous me détestent depuis le premier jour et les voilà qui me regardaient avec... pitié. Je ne veux pas de ce genre de regard sur moi, je suis un Être fort, je n'ai pas besoin de ces bassesses et de ces pseudo compatissances ! J'ai fais mon choix, vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'enlever cela ! Jamais, au grand jamais je n'ai pu diriger ma vie comme je l'entendais ! Mais bon sang, par Merlin ! Laissez-moi mourir comme je le désire !

Harry sentit son cœur se briser. Il n'entendit rien de ce qui suivit. Il avait mal, atrocement mal. Alors c'était bien vrai ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Rogue lui avait menti et il avait tout avalé. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était réel. Il était si choqué, il avait si mal, ses yeux n'arrivaient même pas à pleurer. Il sentait juste une atroce douleur au niveau de son estomac et de son cœur. Voldemort aurait pu surgir de nulle part pour le tuer, il n'aurait même pas réagi, il était totalement perdu, hors de la réalité. Ce qui le réveilla de sa transe fut la porte qui s'ouvrit, il entendit Dumbledore lui souffler une phrase par pensée.

- Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas un menteur.

Au passage, le vieux mage attrapa la cape d'invisibilité pour découvrir Harry en lui adressant la parole d'une voix forte, vraisemblablement pour que Rogue puisse aussi l'entendre lui aussi.

- Bonsoir Harry.

Dumbledore lâcha la cape qui resta dans les mains du jeune homme. La porte de la chambre de Rogue était encore ouverte et il pouvait voir son professeur allongé sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, son cœur lui faisait toujours horriblement mal. Il entra néanmoins dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il y régnait un silence de mort. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le plus jeune prit la parole.

- Alors... Dumbledore disait la vérité... vous m'avez menti... et j'y ai cru...

Harry fixait Rogue qui tourna la tête vers lui, voyant la mine totalement décomposée que son élève avait, il semblait s'être détruit de l'intérieur en quelques secondes.

- C'est Dumbledore qui vous a dit de le suivre ?

Le plus jeune secoua la tête en reprenant la parole d'une voix faible et brisée.

- Non. Je voulais juste vous rendre visite, j'ignorais qu'il serait là...  
- Vous voyez que je vais bien, vous pouvez retourner vous coucher à présent.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire aussi nerveux que douloureux, il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- Vous allez bien ? Permettez-moi d'en douter après ce que je viens d'entendre.  
- Pensez ce que vous voulez.  
- S'il vous plaît arrêtez... arrêtez de me repousser... je sais tout maintenant, arrêtez de nier parce que ce n'est pas uniquement à vous que vous faites du mal mais à moi aussi... pourquoi vous m'avez menti ?  
- Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez.  
- Mais pourquoi ? J'avais le droit de savoir, même si c'était par accident ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est douloureux pour moi de me rendre compte que j'ai espéré pour rien que vous étiez en bonne santé ? Ce que je vous ai dit, quand je vous ai dit que je vous appréciais, c'était vrai, je ne mentais pas ! Je vous apprécie vraiment ! Mais pourquoi, pourquoi vous vous entêtez à vous isoler alors qu'au contraire j'essaye de devenir votre ami ? Pourquoi m'avez menti sur votre maladie ?  
- J'ai fait mon choix.  
- Vous avez fait votre choix ? Vous avez fait le choix de mourir seul ? Haï, méprisé par tous ? Rester dans les mémoires comme un traître, un fugitif ? Comment peut-on faire le choix de mourir seul et de salir volontairement son nom et sa mémoire ainsi ?

Rogue ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder Harry dans les yeux. Le plus jeune commençait à avoir les yeux brillant même s'il essayait d'être fort et de ne pas craquer.

- Vous dites avoir choisi de mourir ainsi, que vous n'avez jamais pu choisir comment vivre... moi je pense que ce n'est pas un choix que vous faites, mais juste que vous baissez les bras, que vous vous résignez... le Severus Rogue que je connais serait debout en train de chercher un traitement pour sa maladie, il le ferait jusqu'à la dernière minute... mais vous vous condamnez vous-même... vous vous condamnez à mourir seul, haï de tous... qu'y a-t-il de plus atroce comme mort ? C'est une mort digne d'un monstre... peut-être vous considérez-vous en tant que tel à cause de l'opinion des autres... mais à mes yeux, vous êtes le plus merveilleux des humains...

À la fin de sa phrase, Harry vit quelque chose dans le regard de Rogue s'assombrir. Il savait que la nature maudite de son professeur l'avait fait atrocement souffrir pendant toute sa vie et qu'elle lui donnait une atroce image de lui-même. Rogue dévia son regard de celui de son élève, ses iris bougeaient, semblaient regarder le sol, cherchant un point imaginaire de gauche à droite durant quelques secondes. L'homme eut un très faible sourire, il poussa un bref soupir, se rallongeant sur le dos. Il fixa le plafond quelques secondes avant de dire un mot, un seul, dans une voix qui semblait emplie de tristesse, de désespoir.

- Humain...

Harry vit les yeux de son professeur se fermer... puis quelque chose briller au coin de son œil. Une larme. Une seule et unique larme, qui coula sur la tempe de Rogue avant de se perdre dans ses cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres dans lesquelles il avait toujours vécu. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer encore plus, il savait qu'il était temps de partir, son professeur allait sûrement lui ordonner de le faire d'ailleurs. Mais lorsque sa main fut sur la poignée de la porte, des mots lui revinrent en tête.

_Sois à mes côtés quand ma lumière vacille_  
_Que le sang glisse, que les nerfs piquent_  
_Et fourmillent ; que j'ai le cœur malade,_  
_Et que tous les ravages de l'Être ralentissent._

Le début du poème que Rogue avait écrit en face de son portrait souriant... Soudain, ces mots prirent tout leur sens : Rogue ne voulait pas mourir seul, il voulait qu'il soit près de lui. Il se résignait à mourir seul mais ne le voulait pas réellement. En ces lignes il avait formulé un souhait silencieux qu'il avait voulu garder pour lui. Il préférait se faire souffrir lui-même que d'entraîner quelqu'un avec lui, surtout pas quelqu'un à qui il s'était attaché. Pour Harry ce ne pouvait être que cela et même s'il y avait une autre interprétation, il s'en fichait. Il tourna les talons et s'avança vers son professeur qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Sans hésiter, il posa sa tête contre le torse de Rogue qui ne le repoussa pas. Il serra ses bras autour de lui, cette sensation de bien être qu'il avait lorsqu'il touchait son professeur lui revint. Harry écouta les battements du cœur de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà entendu une aussi douce musique, une musique merveilleuse qui prouvait qu'il était bien vivant.

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il porta sa main droite à son visage pour retirer ses lunettes : il voulait regarder Rogue dans les yeux sans cette barrière, il voulait que Rogue lise en lui et voit ses yeux elle. Étant myope, Harry voyait très flou, mais il s'en fichait, il garda malgré tout ses yeux ouverts normalement et leva son visage à la hauteur de celui de l'homme plus âgé. Il vit que Rogue avait à présent les yeux ouverts et avait déjà plongé son regard dans le sien. Leurs visages étaient au même niveau, si proches l'un de l'autre... Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux courts et doux de Rogue, qui, encore une fois, le laissa faire sans opposer aucune résistance. Harry pencha doucement son visage sur celui de l'homme, supprimant la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Il sentit que son cœur était au bord de l'explosion lorsqu'il scella leurs lèvres en un baiser tendre, chaste, qui lui semblait si doux... il n'avait pas l'impression de toucher le paradis, mais tout simplement d'y être entré. Harry brisa le baiser après ces quelques secondes de bonheur dans la douleur replantant ses yeux verts dans ceux de jais de Rogue, lui murmurant quelques paroles, qui semblaient si banales, mais qui, pour eux, étaient lourdes de sens.

- Vous n'êtes plus seul...

* * *

Voilà, j'avoue que c'est un moment dans l'histoire que j'avais prévu depuis le début, ça fait bizarre de finalement l'écrire... Encore merci pour votre lecture et vos avis, ils me touchent toujours vraiment beaucoup, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :) !


	12. Nouveau départ

Bonjour tout le monde !

Vous remarquerez facilement que ce chapitre est minablement petit, j'explique pourquoi : il y a quelques jours, j'avais écrit le chapitre douze de cette fic en entier, super, tout bien, mais au moment où je clique sur enregistrer... Bug, c'est-à-dire : PLUS RIEN !

Donc j'ai été un peu énervé, ça me dégoûte un peu de devoir passer plusieurs heures à tout réécrire mais je voulais pas vous laisser avoir des insomnies d'impatience ( petit clin d'œil à Juju, une gentille demoiselle qui fait des insomnies parce qu'elle veut la suite x) ), d'ailleurs je me suis un peu plus dépêché lorsque Arodale a commencée à me maudire en allemand xD.

* * *

Après le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, les deux hommes s'étaient regardés en silence durant plusieurs minutes, après quoi le plus jeune avait fini par se lever, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Il alla ensuite observer plus en détails la chambre, effleurant tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux, comme fasciné. Rogue, lui, s'était assis sur le bord de son lit. Les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, il semblait soucieux, ce que Harry remarqua lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers lui.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le potionniste releva les yeux vers son élève, tout en gardant un lourd silence de quelques secondes.

- Je réfléchissais...  
- À quel propos ? Y'a-t-il un problème ?

Encore une fois Rogue garda resta muet quelques instants avant de répondre.

- Je pense que oui.  
- Je vous écoute.  
- C'est mal, c'est immoral...

L'homme passa sa main sur son menton dans un geste nerveux, déviant le regard de celui du plus jeune. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il avait peur que Rogue le rejette, il le craignait depuis la seconde où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

- Pourquoi ?  
- Ne vous faites pas passer pour plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Vous êtes un enfant, j'ai largement l'âge d'être votre père, de plus je suis votre professeur. Vous avez à peine dix-sept ans je me trompe n'est-ce pas ?

Il se trouve que j'en plus de trente-cinq, c'est immoral, c'est de la pédophilie.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça en soit, pas si je suis consentant. Je n'ai pas atteint ma majorité, oui, mais j'ai atteint ma majorité sexuelle, donc à partir de là, il est impossible que ce soit ce que vous dites être de la pédophilie.  
- Vous rendez-vous vraiment compte de ce que vous dites ?  
- Oui, je m'en rends compte et ce que je dis, je le pense. Je m'en rends compte comme je me rends compte de ce que je peux ressentir. Je suis peut-être encore un enfant à vos yeux mais personnellement, je ne pense pas l'être, je pense ne plus l'être depuis longtemps. Du moins, je sais ce que je veux et je suis capable de faire mes propres choix. Si je vous ai embrassé, c'est uniquement parce que je le désirais... et non pas parce que vous m'avez obligé ou manipulé, si je n'en avais pas eu envie, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Donc pourquoi vous sentez-vous coupable ? Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez fait, c'est moi et je pense deviner que vous le vouliez aussi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu car vous ne m'avez pas repoussé.

Rogue planta son regard dans celui de son élève. Il écoutait attentivement, son regard semblait lui demander de le convaincre. Harry continua donc de parler, tentant de garder un air assuré et de ne pas bafouiller à cause du trouble que son professeur semait en lui.

- Je pense que la dernière fois, si je ne vous avais pas lâché, il se serait passé la même chose... Oh et bon sang, laissez-vous vivre ! Surtout si vous pensez... perdre la vie dans les prochains mois... laissez-vous profiter au moins un peu de la vie, essayez d'être heureux au moins une fois. Si on vous l'a toujours interdit, vous, ne vous l'interdisez pas. Si vous le désirez aussi comme moi, vous me rendriez heureux par la même occasion... Au Diable nos âges, notre sexe commun, nos statuts dans la communauté, ce genre de sentiment ne prend pas ces données en compte.

Harry s'était rapproché de Rogue en parlant. Quand il eut fini, il adressa un regard presque suppliant à son professeur. Celui-ci hésitait sérieusement, ce choix changerait sa vie du tout au tout s'il acceptait, il le savait. Ce serait loin d'être une relation facile, tous deux ne pouvaient se permettre de montrer leur relation en publique, même s'ils le voulaient. Rogue avait envie d'accepter, mais son sens de la morale le lui interdisait. D'un autre côté, s'il refusait, il perdait sa dernière chance de pouvoir goûter au bonheur et il sentait qu'il était capable de le trouver aux côtés de cet adolescent. Après tout, sachant son destin, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Rogue hocha la tête en signe qu'il acceptait. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un large sourire, heureux et rassuré. Il approcha encore un peu plus de l'homme pour se pencher sur lui, scellant ainsi leur union dans un baiser simple. Harry ne put se retenir de prendre Rogue dans ses bras, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur lorsqu'il vit que l'homme répondit à son étreinte. Même s'il avait mit plusieurs secondes à réagir et que ses gestes étaient assez maladroits, ils étaient emplis de sincérité. Harry se sentait touché et assez ému du fait que ces gestes soient un peu gauches. L'autre homme mit fin à leur étreinte après plusieurs secondes, il regarda Harry d'un air grave.

- Êtes-vous réellement sûr que c'est ce que vous voulez ? Vous connaissez ma destinée et lorsque l'heure viendra, vous en souffrirez plus que quiconque.  
- C'est mon affaire, j'ai déjà fait mon choix.

Harry s'éloigna d'un pas de son professeur pour le laisser respirer. Il savait que Rogue n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose, il sentait que s'il allait trop vite et montrait trop de gestes affectifs d'un coup à Rogue, celui-ci se refermerait comme une huître et pourrait finir par le rejeter. Harry se décida donc à prendre son mal en patience même s'il savait que ce serait assez difficile.

- Il est tard, vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir.  
- Oui, je vais y retourner.  
- Je vous verrai en cours demain.  
- Demain ? Vous devriez rester ici vous reposer, vous en avez besoin, vous êtes aussi pale qu'un vampire.

Rogue lança un regard à Harry qui lui dit qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de se faire materner.

- Je disais juste ça comme ça... je reviendrai demain soir, si cela ne vous gêne pas bien sûr.  
- Vous pouvez, mais faites attention, vous ne savez pas qui vous pourriez croiser.  
- Je ne prévoyais pas de revenir sans cape.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard dont eux seuls connaissaient la signification. Harry se retira après un bonsoir adressé à son professeur, il repartit pour son dortoir, soulagé de constater que tous les autres étaient toujours endormis. Il s'allongea en silence dans son lit, repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Bien qu'il l'ait vu et entendu, il n'arrivait pas à y croire ni à réaliser que c'était réel. Il s'endormit rapidement, tentant de penser uniquement à la bonne partie de cette soirée, essayant d'oublier celle plus douloureuse.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il eut, durant plusieurs minutes, l'impression d'avoir rêvé les événements de la veille. Il se sentait bien, heureux, même si son bonheur n'était pas complet et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'être tant que l'état de Rogue ne s'améliorait pas. Harry se leva de son lit, se prépara puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuner comme il en avait l'habitude. En arrivant dans la grande salle, il remarqua avec surprise que Rogue n'était pas à la table des professeurs. L'avait-il finalement écouté ? L'adolescent s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, en face de Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air de lui en vouloir, il ignorait pourquoi.

- Quoi ?  
- Enfin tu nous remarques ! C'est pas trop tôt !

Harry se tut, ses deux amis semblaient réellement avoir quelque chose contre lui.

- Harry, ça fait je ne sais pas combien de jours qu'on essaye d'attirer ton attention en vain !  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que ça fait quelques semaines que tu ne nous parles quasiment plus et que tu n'es presque jamais avec nous, en fait on ne te voit jamais à part en cours et on ignore où tu t'enfuis à chaque fois ! Tu ne nous dis jamais où tu vas, tu te contentes juste de... partir. Et lorsqu'on est tous les trois, tu nous ignores !

Harry se sentit soudain coupable. Ils n'avaient pas tort, depuis qu'il avait eut cette "révélation" sur ses sentiments, il s'éloignait, plus inconsciemment qu'autre chose, de ses amis, privilégiant son professeur de Potions.

- Mais bon sang, tu pars où ?  
- Dans les cachots, à l'infirmerie... mais plus souvent je suis dans le parc.  
- Harry, tu te fais du mal à t'accrocher comme ça et à espérer quelque chose... Je suis désolée, crois-le, mais si tu continue comme ça tu vas finir par te détruire.

À ce moment-là, le brun allait lui répondre mais se retint de justesse. Il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite, il ne pouvait pas en parler, même pas à ses meilleurs amis c'était trop dangereux et les impliquer là dedans l'était encore plus, surtout pour eux.

- Oui, je sais, tu as raison. Je passerais plus de temps avec vous, je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais si absent. J'essayerai de ne plus partir sans rien vous dire et je vais essayer de passer à autre chose.

Ron et Hermione lui adressèrent un petit sourire soulagé. Tandis que Harry et Ron commençaient à manger leur petit déjeuner, Hermione, elle, observait son ami d'un air perplexe. Celui-ci sentit le danger se rapprocher à grands pas. La sorcière continua de le regarder longuement tout en réfléchissant. Harry, tête de mule comme c'était pas permis, reconnaître aussi facilement sa faute et abdiquer sans faire d'histoire ni de crise de nerfs comme il avait le don de les faire ? Vraiment ? Non, quelque chose n'était pas normal, il devait être de sacré bonne humeur. Qu'il le voulait ou non, Harry n'était pas fair play et n'acceptait pas une défaite si vite. Il n'y avait que deux solutions possibles : soit Harry prenait des calmants pour chevaux mixés avec une quelconque drogue ou antidépresseur, soit, elle ne savait pas comment et c'était tout aussi improbable, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Harry ne tienne pas à divulguer ce genre de choses. Hermione adressa un grand sourire à Harry alors qu'elle commençait à manger, d'ailleurs, celui-ci sentit un frisson au plus profond de son être à ce moment là, elle devenait aussi terrifiante que Malefoy, qui, lui, au moins avait la décence de se faire un peu oublier.

- Si un jour tu as besoin de conseils... je suis là.

Harry avala de travers en entendant cette phrase à double sens flagrant. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ce genre de choses de la part de la studieuse "miss-je-sais-tout-édition-Gryffondor". Il tenta de cacher le violent rougissement qui avait pris possession de lui, il n'osait même plus relever la tête. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la grande salle pour commencer les cours de ce jour-là, Hermione prit Harry à part pour lui parler.

- Bon, ne nous prenons pas pour plus bêtes que nous le sommes. Je sais. Je l'accepte mais bon, je pense avoir quelques images mentales étranges pendant les jours à venir... Enfin bon, je ne dirai rien ne t'inquiète pas, même pas à Ron, il est adorable, mais parfois quelques choses lui échappent sans qu'il ne le veuille et ça pourrait circuler rapidement. Comment tu comptes faire maintenant ?  
- Je pensais rester avec vous pendant les cours et l'après-midi, je me suis rendu compte que pas mal de gens commençaient à se demander ce qu'il se passait entre Rogue et moi. Je pense que c'est plus judicieux de rester avec vous au lieu de "m'enfuir sans rien dire" comme tu me l'as dit.

- Au moins ça, tu t'en es rendu compte. Malefoy te traque, il le fait moins ces temps-ci mais fait très attention, il va vous causer des problèmes, ça, c'est sûr.  
- Je sais.  
- Bon, dépêche-toi, sinon McGonagall va nous tuer si on arrive en retard, elle est d'humeur Roguienne ces temps-ci... pardon, c'est sorti sans que je le veuille.

Après un regard qui se voulait noir de la part de Harry, ils partirent pour une journée de cours "comme les autres". Harry appréhendait ce soir-là, cette "relation" toute juste naissante ne s'annonçait pas facile, d'autant plus qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de prédire les réactions de son cher professeur de Potions.

* * *

C'est tout, oui. C'est petit, c'est minable mais je suis tellement dégoûté que bon... c'est déjà pas mal x) ! Je vous laisse sur ça et j'écrirai un nouveau chapitre plus long qui sera publié pendant le week-end je pense.


	13. Incident inattendu

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\**  
**Bonjour à tous! Je tenais à vous dire qu'il n'y aura aucune publication durant les deux semaines à venir, demain soir je pars en Norvège avec mon chéri donc je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire.**

Voilà, c'est dit. À part ça, j'ai été un peu handicapé du clavier ces derniers temps, tant que j'ai encore eu droit à des malédictions en allemand et des déclarations de ma lenteur au monde entier de la part de Arodale qui a été très gentille et m'a écrit le début de ce chapitre que j'ai légèrement modifié pour l'occasion, merci à elle, je pense que j'aurais été encore plus lent sinon x) !

À très bientôt !

* * *

Harry appréhendait le moment où il partirait retrouver Rogue, tout autant qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Il n'avait jamais été si peu attentif que cette fois-là en cours de Métamorphose. Son sortilège d'apparition semblait suspendu à sa baguette comme son impatience à son appréhension. Ses sentiments pour son professeur avaient doucement émergé comme leur premier rapprochement, leur première étreinte, leur premier baiser. Le seul problème qu'il rencontrait pour le moment était la peur du rejet de son professeur de Potions. Bien qu'il commençait à le percer à jour, il en savait encore que très peu sur les façons d'être de Rogue, ce qui le faisait d'autant plus craindre un rejet qu'il n'aurait pas vu venir. Il allait devoir avancer en terrain inconnu en laissant ses sentiments lui dicter sa conduite.

Un violent coup de coude le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione lui jeta un regard noir en désignant du regard l'emplacement vide sur sa table. Était-il censé produire un sortilège ? La réponse lui fut fournie immédiatement par la voix sèche de son professeur de Métamorphose.

- Monsieur Potter. Votre énergie à vous mobiliser est-elle si laborieuse que votre sortilège d'apparition est déjà invisible ?  
- Excusez-moi professeur McGonagall.

Son ton avait tout sauf d'être celui d'une excuse, son ton était si peu concerné par ce qu'il se passait que cela irrita profondément la femme en face de lui. Harry se dépêcha néanmoins d'improviser, trop rapidement, une théière qui avait dû connaître des jours meilleurs.

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous pourrez nous convier à prendre le thé. Vous nous avez habitués à beaucoup mieux. Je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre manque d'assiduité, Monsieur Potter.

Il avait du mal à mettre ses paroles en application. Harry jeta un coup d'œil discret sur l'ensemble de la salle. Il accrocha les yeux perçants d'un Malefoy haineux. Alors qu'il était prêt à lui rendre son regard et à entamer une bataille silencieuse et froide, un autre sermon lui fut adressé.

- Harry ! Fait un effort bon sang. Tu lui sers sur un plateau des raisons de te chercher des noises.

Harry soupira d'exaspération en détournant son regard de la fouine qu'il rêvait d'étriper en rêve pour le poser sur la théière de la studieuse « Miss-je-sais-tout-édition-Gryffondor » qui était évidemment irréprochable. Harry se dit qu'il aurait été amusant que la théière de porcelaine fine se mette malencontreusement à voler vers Malefoy et le heurte de plein fouet. Après ces pensés emplies de vœux de bonheurs pour le Serpentard décoloré, il essaya tant bien que mal de se mettre au travail. L'incident fut oublié même si bon nombre de protestations s'étaient élevées à l'annonce des points retirés.

Les cours se succédèrent d'une manière assez fade. Harry ne songeait qu'à son entrevue du soir avec une boule au ventre, il ignorait si elle était due à l'impatience ou à l'angoisse. Alors qu'il essayait de prendre normalement son déjeuner, Malefoy se fit encore une fois remarquer discrètement auprès de lui. Alors que Harry ouvrait à contre cœur un livre pour étudier un minimum ce que les professeurs s'évertuaient à faire rentrer dans leur crâne plus tôt la journée tout en mangeant tranquillement, une petite créature à huit pattes qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt s'échappa de son sac posé négligemment sur la table. Cette sale fouine de Malefoy n'avait pas tardé à mettre ses menaces à exécution. L'arrogant blondinet aux manières qui se voulaient aristocrates le toisait avec mépris. Se redressant prestement Harry lança un rapide sort de disparition sur l'arachnide. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face sur les tables. Nul doute qu'il y allait bientôt avoir un massacre si personne ne faisait rien.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Malefoy...

Harry, sa baguette brandie en avant s'avançait menaçant vers son camarade. Un sortilège informulé jaillit de sa baguette, ce qui fit voler en éclat le bouclier invoqué par le Serpentard. Sous la puissance du sort, l'informulé d'Harry l'atteignit, balafrant au passage une partie de son visage. Drago porta la main à sa joue, du sang poissa sous ses doigts. Sous le coup de la fureur, il lâcha précipitamment sa baguette, préférant l'attaque au corps à corps. Ils s'empoignèrent violemment pour finir par rouler sur le sol de la grande salle, rappelant à tous ce qu'il s'était déjà passé avec Seamus.

- Je ne veux plus te voir approcher de mon parrain, Potter !  
- Combien de fois va falloir que je te répète : j'en n'ai rien à foutre de ton parrain !

Les coups volaient à présent à une vitesse effrayante. La grande salle venait de se transformer en véritable arène de combat, jusqu'à ce qu'encore une fois, la voix menaçante de McGonagall mette fin rapidement à ce véritable pugilat.

- Messieurs Potter ! Malefoy ! Veuillez me suivre dans le bureau du Directeur, immédiatement ! Quant aux autres, je laisse à vos directeurs de maison le soin de régler ce problème. Potter, votre inconséquence coûtera trente-cinq points à Gryffondor. Ne vous réjouissez pas Monsieur Malefoy, il en est de même pour Serpentard !

Il avait été jouissif de voir le sourire aussi narquois que victorieux de Malefoy disparaître à la dernière phrase de leur professeur. Harry, lui, lui adressa un regard proprement assassin. Alors qu'ils approchaient du bureau du directeur, les deux jeunes hommes essayèrent tant bien que mal de se redonner une allure à peu près convenable. Leurs apparences respectives ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'activité pratiquée. Harry pénétra dans le bureau en premier avec crainte. Drago le précédait et semblait également ne plus faire le malin comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Comble de malchance son cher professeur de Potions se trouvait là également. Le regard qu'il porta rapidement à Harry fit sentir à ce dernier toute la déception qu'il avait à son encontre.

Bien que planté sur ses pieds, se tenant droit comme à son habitude et les mains jointes, il fut très facile pour Harry – sûrement aussi pour Drago – de voir que Rogue allait mal. Son visage encore plus pâle qu'a l'habitude, à l'expression fiévreuse montrait sans rien cacher de sa fatigue et de l'état dans lequel il était. Harry se sentit soudain atrocement mal en voyant son professeur de Potions. Celui-ci détourna le regard pour adresser le même à Drago, qui lui aussi ne tarda pas à baisser les yeux, chose que Harry n'avait encore jamais vu.

- Je suis stupéfait, jeune gens, que ce genre d'incident ait lieu encore une fois dans cette école alors que vos professeurs et moi-même tentons de vous inculquer des préceptes qui ont l'air de vous échapper. Sans l'intervention de votre professeur de métamorphose, Merlin seul sait de quoi vous auriez été capables.

Tous les deux regardaient le sol sans oser relever le regard. Dumbledore aurait put croire que c'était par honte vis-à-vis de leur acte et par respect pour lui, mais cela était dû uniquement au fait que Rogue leur avait adressé un regard qui les avaient tous deux mis immédiatement mal à l'aise. Harry se mit une claque mentale en se rendant compte qu'il était incapable de résister à une seule attaque du Serpentard. Il s'était fait encore avoir stupidement et à voir la colère et la déception de ces professeurs, tous semblaient partager le même avis. Le jeune homme appréhendait la réaction de son professeur de Potions plus que tout autre. Il avait peur que la confiance que ce dernier venait à peine de lui accorder, lui soit subitement retirée. Il avait tellement besoin de son étreinte rassurante à cet instant, mais quand il s'autorisa à le regarder dans les yeux, il ne rencontra que deux obsidiennes trop dures à son goût. Harry frissonna en croisant ce regard qui lui avait été dédié durant sept ans. Drago, sous la continuelle protection de son parrain, reçu à peine une remarque. Harry n'en attendait pas moins.

- Tu peux te retirer Drago.

Le Serpentard ne s'éternisa pas et quitta rapidement la salle suivit de McGonagall alors que Harry commençait à craindre le fait qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait congédier. Il releva encore une fois la tête, Rogue s'était décalé d'un pas de côté et derrière Dumbledore. Son regard avait changé, il semblait beaucoup moins dur mais toujours aussi déçu.

- Deux fois dans le bureau du directeur après une bagarre... je pense ne pense pas m'avancer de dire que tu commence à avoir des problèmes Harry. Pourquoi t'es-tu battu cette fois ?  
- Malefoy a fait apparaître une araignée dans mon sac...  
- Uniquement cela ? Un simple sort de disparition et cela aurait été fini.  
- Oui mais...  
- Mais quoi Monsieur Potter ?

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix froide et perçante de Rogue lui répondre à la place de celle plus enjouée de Dumbledore.

- Plus le temps passe, plus vous ressemblez à Miss Granger. Comme elle, vous ne savez pas quand il faut que vous vous taisiez...

Harry baissa les yeux en murmurant un simple petit "désolé".

- Tu peux partir Harry. Severus, nous en avons fini je pense, tu peux te retirer aussi.

Rogue adressa un signe de la tête à Dumbledore alors que Harry perdait ses couleurs en se dirigeant vers la porte pour s'enfuir aussi vite qu'il le put mais il fut rattrapé par son bien aimé professeur de Potions durant son chemin. Tous deux sortirent en même temps, chose qui rajouta encore un poids sur la boule que Harry avait dans l'estomac. Celui-ci sentit que Rogue l'attrapait par l'épaule, le conduisant dans un endroit isolé où tous deux seraient tranquilles. Une fois arrivé, Rogue se planta en face de Harry, lui empêchant toute échappatoire.

- Je me demande si vous essayez de tester les limites de Dumbledore. Si vous doutez de sa capacité à vous renvoyez, croyez-moi qu'il n'hésiterait pas, bien qu'il soit très patient.  
- Je ne cherche pas à le pousser à bout...  
- Pourtant cela en a tout l'air.

Harry était fatigué. Il aurait tellement voulu que cela soit plus facile. Il releva les yeux vers Rogue qui le regardait toujours, son regard avait encore changé, il semblait inquiet. Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil rapide pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les parages puis approcha sa main du visage de son élève pour lui caresser la joue dans un geste rassurant.

- Je ne peux pas prendre votre défense en face de professeurs, de Dumbledore et encore moins d'élèves. Ne m'en veuillez pas mais je ne peux tout simplement pas, cela risquerait de nous causer à tous deux d'énormes problèmes.  
- Je comprends...  
- Retournez avec vos amis, prenez un peu de repos. Comme convenu nous nous verrons ce soir si vous y tenez toujours.  
- J'y tiens.

Harry adressa un regard aimant à son professeur, rassuré que celui-ci ne se soit pas renfermé comme il l'aurait attendu. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais se retint évidemment, les couloirs, bien que certains soient isolés, n'étaient pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre de chose. Harry salua Rogue avant de se retirer et de retourner avec Ron et Hermione.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa à peu près dans le calme, bien qu'elle lui paraissait atrocement lente. Il attendit patiemment que le soir arrive pour aller dîner, remarquant au passage qu'encore une fois Rogue manquait à l'appel. Il s'assit aux côtés de ses amis, bavardant, tentant désespérément de faire accélérer le temps et faire oublier l'incident du matin. Lorsqu'il remonta dans la tour des Gryffondors, Harry se coucha directement, attendant que tous les autres s'endorment. Allongé dans son lit, il réfléchissait, craignant que son bien aimé professeur de Potions ne le rejette ou éprouve une quelconque colère ce soir-là.

Lorsqu'enfin il sut que tous les autres élèves étaient endormis, il se leva, passant sa cape en prenant sa carte en main. Après l'avoir activée, il partit pour l'infirmerie, son professeur était seul dans sa chambre. Harry accéléra le pas jusqu'à arriver dans l'infirmerie où quelques élèves dormaient, là, il marcha à pas de loup vers la chambre de Rogue. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte pour entrer rapidement et la refermer derrière lui. Harry retira rapidement sa cape et posa les yeux vers Rogue, assis à son bureau d'ébène, il semblait qu'il travaillait avant qu'il n'arrive. L'homme le regardait à ce moment-là, un regard neutre qui rendit Harry nerveux, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait aller l'embrasser où s'il valait mieux rester à distance.

Finalement, Harry choisit la première option, après tout, mieux valait essayer et en avoir le cœur net que rester planté sur ses pieds comme un abruti qui attendait l'automne. Il s'approcha de Rogue pour se pencher sur lui, posant un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres auquel l'homme répondit. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Harry lui adressa un sourire avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Vous corrigez les copies que vous avez encore eut la gentillesse de nous demander ce matin avant les cours par l'intermédiaire de Pomfresh ?  
- Quel sens de l'observation Monsieur Potter.  
- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse finir ?  
- Non, inutile, je reprendrais plus tard, après tout il ne me reste que quelques copies.

En disant cela, Rogue s'était tourné vers lui, lâchant sa plume sur son bureau pour lui adresser la parole.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battu avec mon filleul ?

Harry retint un soupir de justesse, il croirait entendre Dumbledore.

- Je l'ai déjà dit, il a fait apparaître une araignée de mon sac. En plus il commençait à me dire de vous laisser tranquille, je me demande de quoi il se mêle...  
- Drago est un gentil garçon.

Harry sentit qu'il allait exploser de rire, mais le regard de l'homme en face de lui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le faire.

- Ce que je dis est vrai. Drago est un garçon gentil au fond, mais il a été élevé d'une manière qui lui a interdit de montrer sa vraie nature, croyez-le ou pas, il en souffre beaucoup. Vous pouvez en avoir la preuve, je sais que vous avez été mis au courant de sa tentative de se repentir en révélant à Dumbledore qu'il était devenu Mangemort. Cet environnement n'est pas fais pour lui, mais que voulez-vous. Je connais son père depuis plus de vingt ans, je sais que lui est un homme puissant et a un caractère qui peut parfois être des plus détestables. J'avoue que je lui en veux un peu à cause de la manière dont il élève son fils mais je ne peux pas réellement m'interposer, je ne tiens pas à recevoir un Impardonnable.

Harry garda le silence quelques secondes.

- Je comprends, même si j'ai du mal à y croire. C'est un peu comme si j'essayais de vous faire croire, à vous, que mon père était un homme bien.

Rogue adressa un léger sourire amusé à son élève en entendant cette comparaison criante de vérité.

- Je pense comprendre donc. Néanmoins, évitez de le tourmenter gratuitement.  
- C'est toujours lui qui commence.  
- Bien entendu...

Harry poussa un soupir, il avait l'impression que Rogue ne le prenait pas du tout au sérieux. Rapidement, il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue pour lui relever légèrement la tête, ensuite il eut la sensation de deux lèvres capturant les siennes dans un baiser plus profond, plus passionné, plus langoureux, plus adulte qu'il en avait jamais reçu. Emporté par cet élan d'amour, Harry ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur le torse de son professeur pour la glisser dans la chemise entre les boutons. À peine eut-il touché la peau blessée de Rogue, celui-ci attrapa fermement sa main pour la retirer alors qu'il plantait ses yeux dans ceux de son élève en faisant un léger "non" de la tête.  
Durant environs deux heures, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien. L'incident avec Drago était maintenant du passé mais il fallait que Harry fasse encore attention. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry sentait que la fatigue prenait possession de lui.

- Vous tombez de sommeil.  
- À peine...  
- Vous devriez retourner à votre dortoir.  
- Je peux rester ?

Harry avait sorti cette dernière phrase sans vraiment faire attention, durant quelques secondes il croyait l'avoir pensé, mais le regard de son professeur lui fit comprendre qu'il l'avait dit tout haut. Alors qu'il allait se répandre en excuses, il entendit Rogue s'adresser à lui.

- Si vous le désirez. Mais que nous soyons bien d'accord, il est hors de question que vous soyez dévêtu ou en sous-vêtements dans mes draps, il me semble avoir vu des pyjamas de différentes tailles dans l'armoire.  
Harry resta stupéfait, il n'aurait pas cru que Rogue lui laisse le privilège de dormir avec lui. Néanmoins il s'exécuta sur-le-champ et partit vers l'armoire pour chercher de quoi se vêtir pour la nuit. Il ne fut pas étonné de chacun des pyjamas était en satin de couleur sinople. Harry retira ses vêtements, gardant uniquement son boxer avant de passer les vêtements de nuit vert. Dans sa paresse, il ne prit pas le temps de boutonner la chemise en entier avant de se retourner pour voir que Rogue était déjà allongé et admirait le plafond. Harry prit ses vêtements qu'il plia rapidement pour les mettre à côté de sa partie du lit dans le quel il se glissa ensuite après avoir retiré ses lunettes. Une agréable sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Harry remarqua ensuite que Rogue le regardait d'un air amusé, il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son professeur poser ses mains sur son ventre, fermant ainsi les boutons de sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de fermer complètement.

- Comment comptez-vous faire pour ne pas faire remarquer votre absence demain ?  
- Je pensais me réveiller une heure plus tôt et aller discrètement me recoucher dans mon dortoir.  
- Astucieux, mais tout de même dangereux.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un léger sourire. Harry, lui, pour se venger du fait que Rogue ait reboutonné sa chemise, se colla à lui en le serrant dans ses bras, posant ensuite sa tête sur son épaule. À cet endroit, Harry se sentait superbement bien. Malgré le léger mécontentement de Rogue, celui-ci le laissa tout de même faire, allant même jusqu'à passer un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. Mieux valait en profiter, il ne savait pas encore combien de temps il lui restait.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Encore merci à Arodale pour son aide.

En passant, bientôt je publierai une fic sur Harry Potter encore, en pseudo "co-écriture" en fait c'est une fic que mon beau frère et le sosie de Daniel Raclure ont commencé, je l'ai trouvée super bien donc je reprends le flambeau (après 200 et quelques mails d'harcèlement pour que je le fasse... Enfin bref lol)


	14. FIN PREMATUREE

Je vais en décevoir beaucoup mais bon...

Je m'excuse mais je vais devoir arrêter cette histoire... je manque gravement d'inspiration et je préfère l'arrêter alors qu'elle est encore bien écrite et qu'elle plait plutôt que de continuer à l'écrire et faire n'importe quoi, ce qui décevrait encore plus.

Donc, disons que la fin de cette histoire est le chapitre 11 (donc pas le dernier posté).

Peut-être qu'un jour j'y reviendrais mais pour le moment je n'y compte pas, donc gardez la en favoris et en suivit au cas où.

A tout mes lecteurs je dis un grand merci, sans vous cette histoire ne serais pas ce qu'elle est pour moi!

En passant, vous pouvez voir que j'ai changé mon nom d'auteur, donc vous savez qui suivre. Il y a des fics sur mon compte et d'autres à venir mais plus sur le fandom Harry Potter.

A bientôt et encore merci du fond du coeur pour votre fidélité à tous!

_**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, après avoir vu le film du nouveau Sherlock Holmes de Guy Ritchie, j'ai commencé une fanfic apellé "Rien n'est absolu" sur le couple Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, que j'ai commencé à publier.**_


End file.
